Nunca Digas Jamas
by Tazita de cafe
Summary: Un comentario,la perdida de memoria y Naruto creyendose mujer,enseñaran a Sasuke a nunca dejar salir de su boca un jamas......YAOI....SasukexNaruto....Lean y diviertanse.. Capitulo 10 Final
1. Sasuke TemeeYa lo veras

Naruto no me pertenece…..Es obra de Kishimoto Sama…..Himeno solo usa a sus personajes para hacer versiones Yaoinescas…. –himeno con un pequeño hilo en la nariz- Kukuku

00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00

El sol brillaba estupendamente, los pájaros volaban, un joven rubio empezaba a despertarse con los cálidos rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana. Se levanto adormilado, se froto los ojos torpemente. Camino con rumbo a la regadera, movió la manecilla de agua caliente y se introdujo en ella. Cuando termino de bañarse se miro en el pequeño espejo. El tiempo había pasado y el como todos los demás había cambiado, ahora tenia 18 años, su cuerpo como tal aparentaba su edad, su cabello estaba un poco mas largo de lo que recordaba, sus ojos estaban mas azules que de costumbre, su cuerpo era delgado pero al mismo tiempo se veía ejercitado, se sonrió a si mismo dejándose ver aquella sonrisa zorruna que lo caracterizaba.

Comió el delicioso ramen que había preparado, miro el reloj, al notar la hora se preparo para salir. Tomo las llaves de su pequeño apartamento, salió y lo cerro con sumo cuidado. Corrió todo lo que puedo para llegar al pequeño puente en donde siempre se encontraban con su nuevo equipo.

Al llegar pudo notar que ya todos estaban esperándolo, miro detenidamente a cada uno, primero a Sakura-chan, ella también había cambiado para su edad, se había puesto mucho mas bonita y femenina, su cabello corto, sus ojos verdes, y un pequeño toque de maquillaje en los labios la hacían ver a un mas bella de lo que ya era.

Sai el nuevo integrante del equipo estaba sentado al parecer pintando algún boceto en su cuaderno. Sai tan bien había cambiado mucho, poco a poco empezó a sonreír de manera natural. Sai era de alguna forma un chico que se había ganado la amistad de él con pequeños detalles que nadie había tenido, no entendía por que siempre que pintaba un cuadro terminaba en su habitación, algunas veces solo lo encontraba colgado en sus paredes. No es que le molestara, si no que simplemente ya no tenia espacio en su pequeño apartamento.

Y luego miro a su único rival. Sasuke se encontraba sentado mirando el agua correr. Él había llegado a la aldea hace poco menos de 2 años en busca de Naruto con la idea de: "mientras te tenga cerca de mi, tarde o temprano me topare con mi hermano" ese argumento le pareció estúpido a Naruto y le hacia sentirse utilizado, pero al fin y al cabo estaba con ellos. Sonrió. Era feliz.

-**BUENOS DIASSSSSS SAKURA CHANNNNNNNNNNNN** –grito Naruto de manera tan alegre como siempre-

-**No grites……que no estamos sordos** -respondió la estudiante de Tsunade, Sakura mientras suspiraba cansada, ante semejante grito-

Sai levanto la mirada y solo atino a decir- **Ya sabes que él es a si niña fea **-Mientras le daba una sonrisa y volvía a poner su atención en el dibujo que estaba haciendo-

Sakura con el puño levantado empezó a caminar ferozmente mientras era detenida por Naruto- **Suéltame Naruto baka **–ella movió fon fuerza su brazo que mando a Naruto por los cielos y este terminado estampado en la tierra-

-**Sakura chan** -la voz de un rubio adolorido se escucho- **Eso dolió**

-**Dejen de ser tan ruidosos** -Se escucho por primera vez la voz ronca y masculina del último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha– **Molestan**

-**Lo siento sasuke kun** -hablo la pelirrosa con un carmesí en las mejillas mientras sacaba la lengua inocentemente- **pero es culpa de Naruto……… no deja ser tan ruidoso y…y…-**ella solo vio como Sasuke la pasaba y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Naruto y Sai-

-**¿Estas bien Naruto kun?** -le pregunto un Sai un poco preocupado, mientras le ayudaba ponerse de pie- **Creo que la niña fea esta de mal humor **

Naruto rio nervioso ante el comentario de su amigo- **No le digas a si Sai…… o ella te podría matar o mas bien dicho… yo moriré en el proceso **–termino de decir Naruto con lagrimones en los ojos-

Sasuke miro al chico rubio y al moreno con su típica arrogancia- **Ahora entiendo por no eres muy listo…… deja de hacer estupideces…… Usuratonkachi –**le dijo mientras clavaba su mirada negra en los orbes azules de Naruto-

Naruto Solo evito mirarlo directamente y guardo silencio- …………..

**-Será mejor con no lo molestes Uchiha-Bastardo **–hablo Sai-

-N**o estoy hablando contigo…** -le dijo Sasuke con Sharinga en los ojos**-….te has vuelto todo una mujercita ¿no?...Naruto**

Naruto respondió con una vena- S**asuke temee….**-dijo con una alterada voz**- …. Quieres pelear…** – un sonido se hizo presente llamando la atención de todos-

-**Ohayo Chicos **-dijo su sensei despreocupadamente-

**¡¡¡LLEGAS TARDE!!!** –dijeron al unisonó Sakura y Naruto con una mega vena-

-B**ueno pero es que……me encontré con un pequeño gatito que no sabia………-**kakashi se cayo al ver que nadie le ponía intención- **me han perdido el respeto**- hablo derrotado el sensei- **bueno la misión de hoy es ser guardianes de la familia feudal….**

**-¡¡¡¡De verdad!!!!** –Grito emocionado Naruto-

-**Si……. es una pareja con dos hijos…solo tenemos que ayudarlos a trasladarse a un pequeño feudo fuera de Konoha….mmmm…..solo nos llevara 3 días a lo máximo** –dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba su libro favorito y empezaba a leer-

-**Y para eso nos has llamado a los 4** –dijo Sakura con sorpresa-

**-Bueno…….-**dijo un pensativo sensei - **……es orden de la Hokage…..el señor feudal le prometió uno de los mejores Sakes y…………bueno………perdió una apuesta**

-**Tsunade Obaa chan no ha cambiado nada……..es un ebria y apostadora sin remedio** –hablo con las manos entrecruzadas y ademán de negación el chico rubio-

-**Bueno será mejor partir** **jejeje**– rio tontamente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la entrada. Los jóvenes avanzaron con rapidez-

00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00

Sakura miraba a Sasuke que avanzaba rápidamente enfrente de Sai. Y Aunque había pasado ya tiempo ella aun seguida enamorada del moreno; sin embargo no conseguía el valor de expresarle sus sentimientos, de alguna forma la pared invisible que ponía él solo le complicaba mas las cosas. Ella tampoco entendía como era posible que a sus 18 años Sasuke no se preocupara por conseguir una novia con lo guapo y masculino que estaba, eso de alguna forma le aliviaba, ya que ella era la única chica que podía estar mas cerca de él y así poder llevar la tarea de enamorar al moreno.

Sai por su parte le era indiferente si el Uchiha-Bastardo como él le llamaba estaba con ellos o no, él lo soportaba por que era un importante amigo para Naruto y Sakura, cuando llego y se quedo en Konoha de alguna forma sintió que sería desplazado, pero como siempre Naruto era quien le sorprendía con actitudes que no entendía muy bien, le había hecho sentirse mas seguro de aquel pequeño lazo que se estaba forjando entre ambos antes de la llegada del Uchiha. Poco a poco conoció la historia del pasado de Sasuke y por alguna extraña razón ahora entendía el camino que había elegido, eso le ayudo mucho para poder dejar de juzgarlo tan severamente

Naruto por su parte caminaba rezagado cuestionándose del ¿Por que desde hace un año siempre que Sasuke le miraba o estaba a su lado su corazón se empezaba acelerar? ¿Por que siempre que Sasuke le rozaba por accidente se ponía rojo? y sobre todo ¿por que siempre evitaba poder ver a Sasuke cambiarse, bañarse o alguna situación que no llevara ropa? Si al fin y al cabo los dos eran hombres. Miro adelante y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, podía notar lo varonil que se veía desde ese ángulo. Sus cabellos negros resplandecía, su piel estaba mas cremosa y le daba ganas de tocarla, y su trasero se veía mas grande y……….Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, se quiso dar bofetadas a si mismo por pensar eso del trasero de su rival. De verdad que necesitaba una novia rápidamente y la necesitaba ¡YA!

Sasuke por su parte había decidido usar ese sentimiento de amistad que Naruto decía tenerle para poder cumplir con su preciada venganza. Aunque busco a su hermano pareciera que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, él sabia que la Organización Akatsuky había vuelto a los sombras para esperar poco menos de 3 años y así poder recolectar la ultima bestia, el "Kyuubi" que se encontraba dentro de Naruto. Por eso llego hace dos años a la aldea, si tenia a Naruto cerca, mas cerca estaría de su hermano. Volteo hacia atrás y pudo ver que Sai se rezagaba e iniciaba un conversación con Naruto, mientras este le sonreía cálidamente. Sasuke noto que hace como un año Naruto empezó a tener un comportamiento sumamente raro con él, era mucho mas cortante, y siempre que podía lo evitaba, no era que le molestara simplemente "el Dobe" no parecía el dobe de siempre. Tan bien noto la cercanía que tenia con Sai y de alguna forma empezaba a odiar esa cercanía; es decir, no es que le molestara que estuvieran juntos simplemente pareciera que él pasaba a segundo plano cuando Naruto estaba con Sai y eso era algo que hería su orgullo.

Kakashi por su parte notaba la situación del nuevo equipo 7 y era algo que le preocupada, la relación tan tensa que se daba sobre todo entre Naruto y Sasuke. Sonrió, tenia una gran idea.

-**Chicos será mejor comer….-**dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz-

-P**ero no falta mucho para llegar…**-inquirió Sakura-

-**Bueno……..por eso mismo digo que será mejor que comamos… que dicen Naruto, Sai. ….sasuke……….-**pregunto Kakashi-

-**Me da igual……….-**dijo Sasuke

-**RAMENNNNNNNN –**grito con emoción NarutoSai solo sonrió-

-**Nos dividiremos………Sai ve por agua……….yo y Sakura buscaremos algunos peces…….Sasuke y Naruto busquen leña…..-**explico Kakashi-

-**Por que debo ir con Sasuke-baka…….-**exclamo alterado el rubio-

Sakura le dio un golpe el cabeza -**no le digas a si……..Naruto torpe……y has lo que te ordene Kakashi **–exclamo su Inner activado-

-**Itee…… eso dolió Sakura chan……..- **dijo Narutomientras se sobaba el gran chichón que había aparecido en su cabeza-

Cada uno se fue en busca de las cosas que habían pedido Kakashi sensei. Naruto y Sasuke recogían leña en silencio, cada uno por su lado. Naruto por azares del destino termino en lo alto de un árbol enredado en una de sus grandes lianas, ya que había tenido la gran idea de llevarla entera, pero como no resulto pues…………

Sasuke al verlo solo le salió un gotita**-….Dobe………**

-A**yúdame………y déjate de tus insultos………-**dijo un poco cabreado Naruto-

Sasuke miro con gracia a Naruto-**…..solo a ti te podría pasar………..-**comento-

-**CALLATE **–Exploto el rubio-………**me desesperas………ayúdame………..maldito……...**-Sasuke regreso por donde había llegado y sentó enfrente del árbol donde se encontraba Naruto- **que …que haces……..Sasuke baka **–pregunto extrañado Naruto-

**-Hay formas de pedirlo………-**le dijo Sasuke mientras se recargaba y se hacia el dormido**-….un por favor……**-dijo despreocupadamente-

-¡¡¡E**so jamás!!!………primero muerto………** -Naruto le saco la lengua para luego voltearse y empezar con la tarea de poder quitarse a la maldita liana-

Sasuke solo escuchaba pequeños ruidos, Naruto al parecer pataleando, Naruto maldiciendo, abrió los ojos para verlo, él rubio se encontraba tirando y sudando por el esfuerzo y a un más enredado**-…..has podido ya, dobe…**

Naruto miro para otro lado con aire ofendido**-…….cállate……… él gran Uzumaki Naruto no será vencido por una liana……..**

-S**erá mejor darnos prisa y regresar con la leña……-**dijo Sasuke**-**

-**Pero si tú has recogido nada………….-**exclamo son sorpresa Narutoseñalando las dos ramitas que tenia Sasuke a su lado con su dedo acusarlo. Y es que Sasuke por estar viendo el espectáculo no había recogido nada**-……yo estoy haciendo todo el trabajo……..**

-B**ueno hasta que sirves para algo……….-**le dijo Sasuke mientras le sonreía burlonamente-

-K**isama…………- **dijo con voz alterada Narutoy sin mas se lanzo contra su compañero a un con la gran liana entre sus piernas, empezando con una patada que el Uchiha puedo evitar fácilmente, luego un puñetazo que también evito y luego……..solo vio que la tierra se movía-……

-M**ira que eres tonto……….-**dijo Sasuke-

-M**e duele la cabeza……..**-hablo Naruto mientras se la tocaba, levanto la vista y se topo con la mirada de Sasuke, él puedo ver que este lo tenia entre sus brazos, Naruto se sonrojo-….

-S**olo a ti se te ocurre pelear encima de una rama vieja…… a este paso te hubieras lastimado…….**

-**Yo……….yo….-**hablo torpemente Naruto-

-C**ompórtate como un ninja…….-**dijo secamente el morenoA Naruto le apareció una pequeña vena con cada palabra que Sasuke le decía-….D**eja de comportarte como una mujercita……usuratonkachi **

La vena de Naruto palpito a un mas y exploto**-……NO SOY UNA LINDA MUJERCITA…….Y NO TE PEDI TU AYUDA…….-**grito Naruto al finSasuke dejo caer a Naruto en suelo-……….**SASUKE TEMEE………POR QUE ME HISISTES ESO** –exclamo mientras se sobaba el trasero-

-M**e dio la gana **–dijo como si nada-** ….y como has dicho no eres una linda mujercita………es mas dudo aun que hallas sido mujer pudieras ser linda……….-**inquirió con sorna en su voz-

-Q**ue has dicho………..te apuesto que SI el gran Uzumaki Naruto hubiera sido una mujer TÚ estarías enamorado de MI……**.-hablo alterado Naruto mientras hacia un ademán de enojo -….

-E**so Jamás……….Jamás me enamoraría de alguien como Tú, Usuratonkachi……….yo no tengo gustos tan corrientes………….-**exclamo un poco enojado Sasuke-

-A**aaaaaaaa…..me has dicho corriente………Sasuke temee ya veras si jamás te enamoráis de mi…………-**grito el rubiomientras le miraba con odio-

-N**o solo eres corriente **–le dijo Sasuke con una voz altanera-**……. eres demasiado torpe para que hicieras que sintiera algo por ti……aun si fueras chica…….te lo digo a la cara………Jamás me fijaría en ti Naruto **–exclamo el moreno con desprecio en su voz-

Naruto se sintió realmente ofendido con las palabras antes dicho, dejaría de llamarse Uzumaki Naruto si no hacia que Sasuke se enamorara de él- **pues eso lo veremos …………Sasuke temee……..ya lo veras……- **el rubio solo atino a gritar-** SEXY NO JUTSU**

Una gran bola de humo se hizo presente. Y frente a ellos aparecieron varios hombres, sin ningún emblema que los identificara como ninjas o renegados de alguna aldea. Eran 5 hombres que sin decir palabras empezaron a atacarlos. Sasuke esquivo con facilidad el ataque de 3 de ellos, primero patio a uno y lo mando a un precipicio cercano, al segundo son un solo puñetazo lo enterró entro varios arboles y por ultimo al tercero lo corto con Kusanagi……

Naruto a un con la apariencia de mujer que le permitía la técnica erótica estaba apunto de darle el golpe final a dos de los atacantes, sin embargo ni él ni Sasuke se percataron que había un sexto, este golpeo a Naruto por la espalda mandándolo a estrellarse con un árbol haciéndolo rebotar, Naruto callo al suelo estrellándose con un roca en la cabeza. Naruto sintió que algo caliente escurría por su cara, solo pudo la figura del moreno correr hacia él……..Naruto solo susurro un nombre………**…Sasuke……..**

00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00

Un olor singular que le parecía conocido, un calor familiar que le reconfortaba, una calidez que hacia que su corazón palpitara en sobremanera. Un golpe se hizo presente en una de sus mejillas. Sintió una voz que le llamaba a lo lejos, poco a poco abrió sus ojos se los froto torpemente como si apenas se hubiese despertado de un gran sueño. Miro con extrañeza a las dos personas que estaba a su alrededor. Ella era una mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, le pareció muy hermosa. Luego miro a un hombre un poco extraño con cara tapada, se sentó en el suelo mientras torpemente con sus manos apretujaba su pecho……

-E**stas bien** –le dijo con un tono preocupado Kakashi-……

-¿¡**Yo!?……**-contesto Naruto mientras se tocaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos**-…… ¿¡yo!?….**

-V**aya susto que nos distes………**-dijo con alivio Sakura- **….ya sabía yo que un cabezota como tu no podía afectarle mucho ese golpe……….**

Naruto observo a los presentes, suponía que debían saber algo de su persona, a si que solo atino a decir**-………¿quienes son ustedes?…….-**dijo con suma preocupación en sus ojos**-…no…….no recuerdo ….no recuerdo nada…….**

-D**eja de bromear o no comeremos Ramen……..-**le dijo sonriendo Sakura**-…… **

**-¿¡Ramen!? –**Dijo Naruto con sorpresa-….**el ramen sabe bien**

**-Naruto **–exclamo el sensei con sorpresa**-**

**-A si me llamo…….. ¿Naruto?...pero ese nombre es de varón…….por que tengo el nombre de varón……cuando soy una chica………-**explico la chica rubia-

Los dos presentes abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, eso debía ser una gran broma que Naruto le estaba haciendo……Tanto como sensei y alumna captaban lo antes dicho por Naruto…."cuando soy una chica….chica….chica….."

**¡¡¡¡CHICA!!!!** –gritaron al unisonó Sakura y kakashi-

-S**i chica…..es que acaso no lo soy…..**-contesto Naruto mientras ponía uno de sus dedos en su boca muy tiernamente-

-D**e verdad no recuerdas nada……..-**le pregunto con preocupación Kakashi. Naruto negó con la cabeza-……

-N**o te creo………siempre causas problemas pero esta broma es muy fuerte…..naruto tonto……..-**dijo Sakura un poco enojada**-**

-D**eje de insultarme señorita…..sobre todo cuando no le conozco……**-respondió el rubio mientras se ponía de pie**- ………..debería medir sus palabras ………..el insultar no es de una dama……**…-le dijo Naruto mientras se arreglaba la ropa**- …..Que clase de educación le han dado……..**

Sakura con cada frase que Naruto le decía una pequeña vena se hacia mas y mas grande llegado el momento exploto sin control dejando salir a su Inner – **YO TE MATO NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **–dicho esto se abalanzó contra la joven rubia pero fue detenida por Kakashi mientras Naruto se ponía atrás de él-

-C**alma……….calma…..sakura…….-**dijo un poco asustado Kakashi-

-U**sted es una mujer muy corriente y fea…….**.-dijo retadoramente Naruto mientras le sacaba la lengua-….

-**NARUTOOOOOOOOOO** –se escucho el grito de Sakura por todo el bosque-

A Kakashi solo le salió una pequeña gotita**- …vale………vale…calma chicas……**-les dijo mientras veía como las dos se lanzaban rayitos con los ojos**- …..Ahh creo que esto no va muy bien……**

00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00

Sasuke corría junto con Sai sin decir palabra alguna. Después de ese ataque ambos decidieron seguir al causante, pero al parecer no había tenido éxito, a si que optaron por regresar. Los dos se parecían mucho y a la vez eran tan distintos. Sasuke soportaba a Sai y Sai soportaba a Sasuke. Se podía decir que ambos se respetaban y ninguno intentaba entablar una plática o forjar algún lazo cercano, tal vez lo único que tenían en común en ese momento era el enojo y la ganas de matar de la forma mas dolorosa al sujeto que había lastimado a Naruto. Los dos saltaban a toda velocidad para llegar al pequeño claro donde había dejado a sus compañeros….

Cuando llegaron vieron una escena un poco fuera de lo común. Ahí se encontraba Sakura con un aura que al mismo Orochimaru asustaría lanzado miradas de odio a una chica rubia. La chica rubia por su parte miraba de la misma manera ala chica de ojos verdes, mientras que su sensei se encontraba en medio de ellas todo amoreteado e inconsciente……….

-¿**Que pasa aquí?….**.-exclamo Sasuke -….

Naruto al ver al joven de cabellos negros y piel cremosa solo atino a correr hacia él con la cara iluminada**-……..sasuke chan………sasuke chan……**.-dijo alegremente mientras le abrazaba**-…..yo……tenia miedo…….**

Sakura, Sai y Kakashi que ya había reaccionado miraron la escena con los ojos tremendamente abiertos sin comprender…….

-**¿Sasuke chan?…….**.-repitió con asombro el Uchiha**-……..tu…….usuratonkachi…..-**volvió a decir mientras se la quitaba de los brazos y le miraba a los ojos-

Naruto tenia unas tenues lagrimas que empezaban a aparecer**-…..tenia miedo………ese hombre me ha metido mano** –le dijo mientras señalaba a Kakashi y este solo se reía torpemente-**……..y esa chica fea no deja de insultarme** –explico mientras ahora la señalada era Sakura, Sai por su parte solo sonrió al escuchar a Naruto decirle fea a Sakura, ella solo tenia una gran tic en el ojo **-……..sasuke chan….no me dejes cerca de ellos………..yo no se como defenderme…….tenia miedo………**-le volvió a decir mientras se aferraba al pecho del Uchiha**-….pero al saber que estas aquí………se que todo estará bien……se que tu me protegerás……por que soy tu novia………..¿verdad Sasuke chan? **–Pregunto la rubia mientras se sonrojaba y ahora ella era quien miraba a Sasuke con ensoñación-

Sasuke, Sai, Sakura y Kakashi no dijeron nada………Un gran silencio apareció mientras el Sol se empezaba a ocultar en el horizonte. De algo estaban seguros. Naruto……Naruto no era Naruto……………..

Continuara………

¡¡¡EUREKA!!! Pues esta idea llego a mi mente en un momento loco…….Jajaja….Mmm….solo diré que este fic no será muy largo, es mas creo que será el mas corto, creo que es por que los fic largos me cansan….A si que pues ahora estoy pensando en escribir fic cortos pero con buenos capítulos que las lectoras o en algún caso remoto algún lector no se quede con la duda y pues les guste el final…..Si nada mas que decir nos vemos


	2. Yo te quiero Sasuke chan

Chicas linda y bellas aquí el segundo capitulo, espero que no les moleste pero actualizare cada dos semanas, que así me da tiempo para hacer capítulos que me gustes. En fin, no digo mas, disfruten

Recuerden que Naruto es obra de Kishimoto Sama, yo solo doy a conocer la relación escondida de sus protagonistas…

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00oo00**

Ya era de día, el sol resplandecía a todo su esplendor, los grandes arboles que cubrían aquel gran bosque verde a un tenían el roció mañanero en su pequeñas hojas. Los shinobis de Konoha avanzaba a toda velocidad; sin embargo el ambiente no era de lo mas pacifico. Kakashi avanzaba delante de todos, mientras unos grandes nervios recorrían su cuerpo al saber que su alumna Sakura no estaba muy alegre que digamos.

Sakura por su parte caminaba con su Inner activado al cien por ciento, de verdad quería ahorcar a Naruto en su versión chica, que se creía para andar en los brazos de ¡¡¡SU SASUKE KUN!!! Es decir sabia que había perdido la memoria de eso no había duda, pero por que maldita sea tenia que estar tan pegada a él, abrazándolo, diciéndolo que lo quería y sobre todo le llamaba de una manera tan cariñosa, una manera tan atrevida. Naruto le llamaba……….Le decía…. Se atrevía a decirle…..Sa…Sa….Sasuke Cha…..Cha….¡¡¡Chan!!!……… ¡¡¡Sasuke chan!!! Con tanta confianza, con tanta seguridad y………Ahh como deseaba matar en ese momento a Naruto con sus propias manos………

Sai por su parte disfrutaba la escena que antes había tenido, por primera vez en su vida realmente sonrió por ver a Sakura tan enojada. Sai volteo su vista hacia Naruto que en ese momento estaba en los brazos de Sasuke, él se veía feliz, miro a Sasuke con un gran sonrojo y sonrió con burla, Sasuke le devolvió la mirada con odio; Naruto también volteo hacia Sai y le sonrió, cosa que le hizo sonrojar.

Naruto por su parte iba mas que feliz en los brazos de su amado, Sasuke chan olía tan bien, su cuerpo era tan cálido, sus brazos eran tan fuertes, su cabello se veía a un mas negro con el reflejo del sol. Su corazón latía rápidamente, esas emociones ya las había tenido antes, sentía un agradable e incitante cosquilleo en su estomago, sentía que su temperatura se elevaba con cada apretón que Sasuke le daba cuando aumentaba la velocidad. Si había perdido la memoria que mas daba, lo recordaba a él y eso a ella le hacia mas que feliz………No le importaba nada mas si Sasuke chan estaba a su lado…..No le importaba nada si recordaba ese sentimiento hacia él……….Por que de algo estaba segura…..Ella quería a Sasuke chan……

Sasuke por su parte no sabia como es que esa estúpida misión había terminado de esa forma; como es que Naruto había perdido la memoria, como era posible que su eterno rival, su amigo se comportaba de esa forma. Si…….. Ese golpe debió afectarle mucho las pocas neuronas que tenia. _"Vaya mierda"_ pensó. Ahora sabía que una misión cansada le esperaba, respiro sin mucho ánimo…….

-**Me haces cosquillas ttebayo………..-**exclamo Naruto mientras le sonreía tiernamente-……

-**Crees que ya puedas caminar…..-**pregunto Sasuke mientras se paraba y ponía a Naruto en el suelo-….

Naruto se paro con lentitud mientras Sasuke le sostenía de una mano, el apoyo su pie derecho con mucho cuidado, al no ver dolor, apoyo su pie por completo-………creo que ya no me duele……

-**Espero que puedas caminar de ahora en adelante y no moleste tanto a Sasuke kun……**-dijo Sakura con voz de enojo mientras se cruzaba los brazos y miraba hacia otro lado-……

- **Yo no escucho que Sasuke chan me diga algo…**.-dijo Naruto con un ademan de superioridad-

- **Eso es por que Sasuke kun es un caballero…….-** respondió la pelirosa mientras dos corazones salían en sus ojos-….

-**Si…… pero solo lo es conmigo ttebayo!!!!…..-** expreso la rubia mientras le sacaba la lengua en modo de burla-………

-Sasuke por su parte solo bufo molesto-

**KYAAAA ¡¡¡¡QUE LINDO!!!!……..-**grito Sakura-

Naruto al instante entrecerró los ojos, ambas se lanzaron rayitos-………-Kakashi, Sai y el propio Sasuke tenían tremendas gotas por esa chicas………la misión….debemos hacer la misión………-dijo kakashi mirando el aura asesina de las dos mujeres-….

-**Pero como haremos eso……..si el tonto de Naruto no recuerda ninguna técnica ninja** –dijo altanera la Haruno-….

-**No me insultes……..…….-**respondió con enojo la rubia-

-**En eso Sakura-niña-fea tiene razón….-**Naruto sonrió ante lo dicho por Sai y Sakura solo le dio un golpe en la cabeza**-……¡¡¡oye!!! Eso me dolió……**

-**Vaya eso si que es un problema……….-**dijo Kakashi rascándose la mejilla mientras suspiraba y recordaba como es que se habían dado cuenta-

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

////Flash Back////

El sol se ocultaba en aquel horizonte, los colores amarillos empezaban a ser opacados por pequeños rayos tenues de color negro……..Y ahí parados en medio de aquel extenso bosque se encontraba en nuevo equipo 7.

Sai con una sonrisa causada por la situación, Kakashi con cara de "aquí va morir alguien", Sakura con un gran tic en el ojo por causa de gran enojo que se estaba conteniendo y Sasuke con cara de "estoy en un sueño". Por su parte Naruto no le quitaba esa mirada de ensoñación a Sasuke….

-**¿Verdad Sasuke chan que tu me protegerás por tu me quieres ttebayo?** –Pregunto la rubia con un sonrojo en sus mejillas esperando la respuesta del Uchiha-

-**Usuratonkachi…….….-**le dijo mientras se la quitaba de encima-……

-**Sasuke chan…….es que acaso tu…..a mi…..tu…..**-Naruto se sentó en el suelo con su mano en la boca mientras pequeñas lagrimas empezaban hacer su aparición **-……TU NO ME QUIERES TTEBAYO BUAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAA **

-**Uchiha-bastardo lo has hecho llorar **–dijo el Anbu molesto**-….cálmate Naruto…….no llores…**

Naruto miro a Sai este le sonrió, cosa que hizo calmar a la rubia**-……pero…..Sasuke chan…..**-dijo la rubia-

-**Naruto……..dime algo…… ¿sabes quien soy?** –Pregunto Sai mientras se señalaba a si mismo-…

-**Pues no……**

-**Entiendo **–dijo Sai mientras una gran aura de depresión alrededor apareció con la negativa del rubio-

-**Naruto te dije que dejes ya esa broma tan pesada** –hablo Sakura-

-**Y yo dije que no estoy bromeando señorita……-**respondió un Naruto molesto-……

**-¿Qué fue lo que paso Kakashi?** –Pregunto el Uchiha-

-**Pues al parecer Naruto perdido la memoria y solo te recuerda a ti……**

-**Solo a mi...**-dijo un sorprendió Uchiha-

-**Si………creo saber el ¿por que?** –Sasuke miro a Naruto que en ese momento estaba siendo ayudado por Sai para sentarlo en un viejo árbol, Naruto vio que Sasuke le miraba a si que solo atino a hacerle un ademan de saludo con la mano mientras le sonreía, Sasuke se sonrojo un poco-**…..Ehh **-dijo Kakashi mientras miraba a Sasuke-**….te gusta…-**le dijo mientras le picaba las costillas de manera pervertida-……

**-¡¡¡Claro que no!!!...como me va gustar un hombre** –grito exasperado Sasuke-…...

-**Eso no tiene nada que ver además ahora mismo Naruto no es un precisamente un hombre que digamos………..mírame a mi** –le dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo**-…..mi pareja es un hombre y……-**le sonrió pervertida mente**-….kukukukuku créeme que es muy interesante hacerlo con un hombre………..Solo tienes que…..**-Kakashi tomo a Sasuke del cuello mientras le susurraba cosas al oído, Sasuke solo se tornaba cada vez mas y mas rojo-……

-**¡¡¡YO JAMAS HARIA ESO!!! **–Exclamo Sasuke- **Y MENOS AL DOBE DE NARUTO**

-**¿Hacerme que Sasuke chan? **–pregunto Naruto que se había acercado a ellos-

-**Nada Naruto** –dijo el sensei nervioso**-….Sakura y Sai a donde fueron**

-**Sakura san me dijo que harían lo que yo no hice…..se fueron por allá** –Naruto señalo la parte izquierda del bosque-….

-**Ehh bueno los dejo aquí solitos** –kakashi miro a Sasuke puntualizando la palabra solitos**-……Yo iré con Sakura y Sai……Nos tardaremos un poco…….tomate tu tiempo Sasuke….**-mientras levantaba el dedo estilo Gai sensei- **recuerda lo que sensei te dijo………….KUKUKUKU** –se escucho de nuevo por el bosque mientras kakashi se perdía en la misma dirección donde Sai y Sakura había ido-……

-**Ese hombre me da un poco de miedo** –dijo Naruto con una gotita**-…..….No me gustaría ser nunca su pareja…. ¿Es un pervertido verdad Sasuke chan?**

-**Creo que si** –respondió el Uchiha con gotita**-….De verdad que no recuerdas nada Dobe….**

-**Mmm……..-**Naruto puso una mueca de estar pensando, Sasuke espero con ansias su respuesta…….1 minuto…….2 minutos……..5………10…………..15……..-

**-¡¡¡Recuerdas o no dobe!!! –**Grito exasperado el moreno-

-**Lo siento Sasuke chan** –contestó con unas cataratas en sus ojitos- **no recuerdo más que tu rostro……lo siento de verdad……..pero………con eso me basta…..por que….por que YO TE QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO………..**-Naruto se abalanzó contra el Uchiha

-**Bájate que pesas** –dijo Sasuke desde el suelo un poco molesto. Sasuke tomo a Naruto de los hombros y le miro con detenimiento por primera vez después de haberse ido con Orochimaru. Sus marquitas en las mejillas, su fina nariz, sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos azules. Ahora que miraba con detenimiento a su amigo/rival pudo notar que Naruto fuera mujer o fuera hombre se había vuelto más atractivo. Se sonrojo ante este pensamiento. Naruto solo le sonrió- **Dobe…….por que solo me recuerdas a mí………..No lo entiendo **-Naruto ladeo su cabeza con un gesto inocente-

-**Eso es por que……….…….-**Naruto con mano trémula rozo la mejilla de podría olvidarte……..-Naruto junto su frente con la de Sasuke**-…..eres la persona que mas importante para mi……**-Naruto rozo su nariz con la del Uchiha**-….ahora si no te gusta…..solo……solo…..apártate……**

Sasuke sintió como sus orejas se ponían calientes, podía sentir el aliento de Naruto junto a su boca, por que no le apartaba como le decía Naruto, por que no lo le decía que parara, por que, por que se preguntaba a si mismo………..Sasuke sintió los labios de Naruto a unos milímetros de su cara. La verdad, la mera verdad era que Sasuke……….Lo que realmente quería Sasuke era……….

-**AHHHHHHHHH ALEJATE DE SASUKE KUN** –grito la voz de Sakura-

-**Vaya……….no pensé que lo tomaras tan literal Sasuke** –dijo un Kakashi con su ojito feliz-…**..se ve que eres un genio para todo…... kukuku** –rio pervertida mente-……

-**Uchiha-Bastardo………quita tus sucias manos de Naruto chan** –Sai corrió hacia donde se encontraban aquellos dos en una pose muy sugerente, Naruto sentada en el abdomen del Uchiha con sus manos en su rostro, Sasuke tenia las manos en la ahora estrecha cintura de mujer de Naruto, los dos sonrojados, y cerca muy cerca uno del otro**-……. Naruto…….. ¿Estas bien?** –Pregunto Sai con preocupación mientras la ponía detrás de él-

-**Yo……..Ehh yo….si……-**dijo todo crujir se escucho detrás de la joven rubia**-……..VAS A MORIR………..-**Sakura estaba apunto de darle un puñetazo, Naruto solo cerro los ojos ante esta acción-…..

-**Sakura...-**dijo el Uchiha mientras atrapaba el puño de la chica**--…. Entiende que por ahora él no sabe lo que hace……**

-**Pero Sasuke kun** –trato de excusarse la pelirosa-……

-**Chicos será mejor descansar…….. Mañana tenemos que recorrer lo doble de camino……**-dijo Kakashi tratando de calmar los ánimos**-….bueno……..hay que descansar…….Naruto dormirás con Sakura……….**

-**QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** –gritaron al unisonó las dos chicas-……

-**Estas loco Kakashi sensei……no dormiré con el tonto de Naruto………él….él…es un chico** –dijo nerviosa-

-**Yo no soy un chico………….-**dijo la rubia**-….soy una chica……chi-ca…..**

-**Naruto chan puede dormir conmigo………..-**dijo una vozTodos voltearon a ver al chico Anbu, Naruto se sonrojo, Sakura le miro con una vena, Kakashi hizo una sonrisa pervertida y Sasuke……Sasuke tomo a Sai y lo metió en una de las casa de campaña cerrándola con candado-

-**……Tu te quedas ahí……..hentai……-**dijo Sasuke con mueca de enojo-……

-**Déjame salir…..Uchiha-Bastardo……..estas celoso que Naruto chan duerma conmigo……maldita sea…….**-gritaba Sai**-…..SACAME DE AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII……**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Era de madrugada. El silencio reinaba en esa pequeña parte del bosque. Los shinobis de Konoha dormían. Una pequeña sombra se movió hasta una de las casa de campaña. Abrió con sumo cuidado el cierre, y lo pudo ver, él se encontraba dormido con el pecho al descubierto, su pecho bajaba y subía a un ritmo mágico. Se metió en un pequeño hueco que hacia el muchacho, era tan cálido que lo abrazo y de nueva cuenta termino en el mundo de Morfeo…………..

Sasuke pudo sentir su cuerpo mas caliente de lo normal, se movió y sintió un pequeño bulto, él supuso que era la almohada por lo panchosita que estaba, olía muy bien, la abrazo mucho contra su pecho. Con su manos volvió de nueva cuenta a apretarla, debía ser una almohada muy cómoda por que son sus dos manos podía tocar dos pequeños bultitos suaves y calientes. Escucho como decían "me haces cosquillas"………Sasuke pensó que era un sueño, no le gusto cuando escucho que se reían mientras decían "para Sasuke chan"…………..Sasuke abrió los ojos, miro hacia abajo y noto una melena rubia, se espanto, mientras pequeñas gotas caían de los nervios. Sasuke pudo notar que esos pequeños bultos no eran otros que los senos que ahora poseía Naruto………Los soltó con un sonrojo en su cara…….Naruto se movió quedando frente a Sasuke. Sasuke en un súbito movimiento quedo hasta la esquina contraria de donde se encontraba Naruto……

-**Na….Na…..ru……to………-dijo Sasuke-……..¡¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ USURATONKACH!!!!** –Grito con una vena-………….

-**Sha….Shu…..keh….-**respondió una adormilado Naruto**-….por que gritas…..todavía es muy temprano………**

-**Do……Do…..Do…. ¡¡¡DOBE QUE HACES AQUÍ!!!…….**

-**Yo…..creo que camine dormida** –dijo inocentemente Naruto mientras sacaba su lengua y se daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza**-….lo siento….**

-**Sera mejor que salgas…….-**hablo Sasuke desde la esquina mientras se cubría con la cobija como si estuviera desnudo y le señalaba la puerta con el debo-….

-**Pero Sasuke chan………es muy temprano……..yo quiero seguir durmiendo….**-Naruto se acostó de nuevo en la cama-**…….tengo sueño ttebayo……….**

-**¡¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ!!! **–dijo con enojo. Tomo a Naruto como si fuera un perrito y lo saco de su casa de campaña. Al salir pudo ver como su Sensei le miraba con su ojito feliz, mientras Sakura y Sai le miraban con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, Sasuke se quedo de piedra-…….

-**AHORA SI YO TE MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** –grito de nueva cuenta Sakura, tomo un kunai y se lo lanzo a Naruto, este grito de la sorpresa-….

-**Pero que te pasa………………-**dijo Naruto mientras señalaba el kunai clavado en el árbol y gotitas de nervios salían de su cara**-…… me puedes matar con eso ¡¡¡ttebayo!!!**

-**Creo que deberíamos detenerlas** –dijo Sai mientras con una varita picaba a Sasuke en sus partes nobles-……..

-**Quieres morir por culpa de Sakura** –Dijo kakashi mientras ponía una cara de terror. Sai solo negó con la cabeza-…...

-**Ora Naruto……no me digas que ni siquiera saber detener esto…….** – Sakura se abalanzó contra Naruto, concentro un poco de chakra en uno de sus puños y sin mas abrió toda la tierra. Naruto salto, pero al caer no piso bien y se torció el pie. Sakura al no ver movimiento corrió de nueva cuenta y gusto cuando le iba a dar un gran puñetazo en la cabeza, un pequeño Katon le detuvo-…….

-**DEJA DE PICARME LOS TESTICULOS……..** –Grito Sasuke mientras le daba un golpe a Sai- **¡¡¡MALDITO CABRONN!!!**

-**BUAAA BUAAA BUAAAAAAAA** –lloro la rubia**-…..me duele…...**

-**Y CALLATE DE UNA VEZ NARUTO…………-**Naruto se callo al momento. Sakura al escuchar como Sasuke le gritaba, sonrió- **Y SAKURA CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE DEJES DE MOLESTAR A NARUTO……….-**Sakura dejo de sonreír- **KAKASHI…….DEJA DE REIRTE COMO UN ESTUPIDO PERVERTIDO……………Y AYUDA AL DOBE CON SU PIE** –todo el equipo se movió, Sasuke se veía realmente aterrador con el sello activado-…..-Sasuke suspiro cansado, al parecer Naruto no solo había perdido la memoria si no que ni siquiera podía defenderse-

////Fin del Flash Back////

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

El equipo de nueva cuenta emprendió el camino. El bosque llegaba a su fin. Caminaron por una pequeña aldea que se encontraba atiborrada de personas vestidas con Yukatas de colores. Los Shinobis avanzaron por una gran calle, siguiendo las instrucciones de la Hokage. Llegaron aun gran portón de madera. Tocaron y dos pequeños sirvientes aparecieron mientras les hacían un ademán de Bienvenida, los sirvientes les pidieron que los siguieran. Pasaron por un gran pasillo de madera. Los shinobis entraron a una habitación muy bien decorada, los 5 tomaron asiento curioseando con la mirada.

Naruto pudo ver a un pequeño jugar cerca del un laguito, el pequeño miraba con curiosidad en él. Naruto se levanto y se acerco mientras le sonreía. Los dos miraron con curiosidad los peces de colores.

-**Como te llamas** –pregunto el pequeño-…

-**Naruto…. Naruto ttebayo…..-**respondió la rubia-….

-**Eres muy bonita…….** –dijo el pequeño**-…… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?...O ya tienes novio…**

**-Pues……….. Creo que si………si…..tengo a un novio…...**

**-Quien es……**

**-Es el chico de cabellos negros……-**Naruto señalo la habitación donde se encontraba Sasuke-

-**Pero ahí hay dos chicos con cabellos negros……-**dijo extrañado el pequeño-

-**Creo que tienes razón…..-**hablo Naruto mientras se rascaba la mejilla**-….es el chico que tiene cara de enojón……**-señalo a Sasuke-

-**Y como se llama** –pregunto de nueva cuenta el niño mientras miraba a Sasuke-…

-**Sasuke…….Uchiha Sasuke……-**dijo Naruto-

-**Vaya…….el ultimo Uchiha tiene una novia muy hermosa** –respondió un joven de cabellos cafés largos-

-**Otô Sama** –grito el pequeño-……

-**Gracias……-**dijo Naruto sonrojada-…….

-**Sera mejor que pasemos a darle la bienvenida a los demás chicos….Reiji** –dijo el joven mientras cargaba a su hijo-

El joven feudal llego con los demás shinobis de Konoha les explico el por que les había contratado. Él comento que apenas tenía algunos años de casado y ahora deseaba independizarse, pero como su esposa apenas había dado a luz y se había enterado que alguien cercano le quería matar temía por su mujer e hijos, por eso deseaba irse de ahí para protegerlos, por eso había decidido contratar ninjas que los cuidaran durante el trascurso del viaje.

El equipo 7 emprendió la travesía como guardianes de la familia al día siguiente. Caminaron durante la mañana sin descansar, sin darse cuanta la noche de nueva cuenta se hacia presente, así que decidieron pasar una posada muy lujosa con baños termales. Cada uno se fue a su habitación.

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Sasuke debía admitir que lo único que deseaba era poder tomar un baño y recostarse. Sakura y Naruto le cansaban mas de lo normal, en la misión se la pasaron peleando por estar junto a él, eso era demasiado acoso. Camino por aquel pasillo iluminado, entro a una de las salas de los baños termales, poco a poco se desvistió, tomo primero un baño de agua fría, cuando hubo terminado se introdujo en aquella agua caliente, cerró los ojos, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, sin embargo unos pequeños ruidos interrumpieron su sueño. Solo pudo ver una silueta de alguien que venia posiblemente ala misma terma que él, no le presto mucha atención. Sasuke volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-**Sasuke** –dijo aquella voz-

-**Que haces aquí Naruto….-**dijo un sorprendido Sasuke-

-**Pues decidí venir a bañarme contigo………..-**hablo un Naruto feliz**-……Acaso no quieres que me bañe contigo** –pregunto inocente-….

-**Usuratonkachi ………….-**Sasuke se puso de pie, empezando a salir de la terma-….yo iré a dormir…….-Naruto al ver que Sasuke ya estaba afuera, corrió para detenerlo, sin embargo con lo resbaloso del piso, solo hizo que nuestra rubia callera encima de Sasuke-….

-**No te vayas………..-**se aferro a su cuello, mientras pegaba mas su cuerpo semi desnudo al del Uchiha- **quédate conmigo……….si** –dijo con ojos tiernos con un pequeño sonrojo**-….Sasuke chan….…..por favor……..-**le rogo al Uchiha, mientras pegaba su rostro con intención de besarlo-…..

-**Te dije que estoy cansado……-**respondió Sasuke quien con brusquedad se soltó del agarre de la rubia, el Uchiha se puso de pie no si antes decirle**-…ve a descansar….**.-le dijo mientras le miraba de reojo-**………**-Naruto se encontraba cabizbajo-…..

-**¿Sasuke chan………no te gusto?** –Le pregunto Naruto mientras dejaba caer la pequeña toalla que tenia encima de su cuerpo femenino-………-Sasuke se quedo sorprendido por lo que veía, Naruto se hacerlo de nueva cuenta al Uchiha, mientras le susurraba**-….a mi su me gustas………y te lo voy a demostrar** –Naruto restregó su cuerpo desnudo al del chico, mientras tiernos besos eran depositado en el pecho del joven, Sasuke empezó a sentir de nuevo aquella sensación de cosquilleo, sin embargo…….sin embargo-…..

-**Deja de hacer el idiota Naruto……..-**hablo Sasuke con un tono molesto, mientras de nueva cuenta se quitaba a la chica de encima**-…..será mejor que tu también descanses….**

-**Sasuke chan……..-**dijo Naruto apunto de llorar**-…. ¿por que?... ¿por que?**

-**Eres un chico….-**respondió Sasuke sin más-

-**¿Chico?...no…eso es mentira……….no……-**decía Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos**-… yo soy una chica, Sakura san te dijo que me digieras eso…….Yo ….yo….NO SOY UN CHICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ….-**grito Naruto mientras salía corriendo de las termas-

-**Creo que te has pasado…..-**dijo Kakashi mientras bajaba su libro preferido-…

-**Eso es lo mejor Kakashi…….él lo sabrá tarde o temprano….-**respondió Sasuke desde el vestidor-……

-**Bueno………si tu lo dices…..solo espero que Naruto no se encuentre con algún pervertido….digo con lo escasa de ropa que iba ……-**hablo Kakashi con un toque pervertido-……-a Sasuke solo le salió una venita de coraje-…..

00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00

Naruto corría sin parar, las lágrimas que en ese momento salían de sus ojos azules solo le entorpecían mucho la vista. Le dolía mucho saber que Sasuke, él chico que le gustaba le digiera esas cosas tan crueles, no era posible que eso fuera verdad, como es que era un chico, ¡NO!...¡NO!...¡NO!...No, si eso llegaba a ser verdad, entonces……..entonces……..Sasuke …… Sasuke…...

-**Ehh con que tú eres el jinchuuriki** –pregunto un hombre mientras se interponía a su paso-…

-**¿Quienes son ustedes? **–pregunto a los dos hombres que vestían una gran capa negra con nubes rojas impresas en ellas-…….

Continuara……………………….

¡¡¡¡EUREKA!!!! Segundo capitulo………….Nyaa este capitulo iba ser de otra forma, pero al escribirlo me salió esto……Mmmm…..Bueno…bueno espero que les entretenga……Jajajaja

Sayui: Jajaja gracias por ser la primera en dejar un review, y bueno claro que los celos serán por igual, espero te guste este fic hasta el final……..

Nohely: Bueno aquí la actualización, que bueno que te guste el fic, aquí el segundo capitulo, gracias por tu review

samantha-miko: Jajajaj si verdad , esa reacción tambien me mato de la risa…..bueno espero te guste este fic

merope: Gracias por tu lindo review y aquí el segundo capitulo.

sarai-chan: Ahh gracias por leerme, y solo espero que este segundo capitulo te guste, nos vemos

Apiskuld: Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo, Jajaja y gracias por leerme

lady Sesshoumaru: Muchas gracias por la idea, no te apures que espero este captiulo te halla gustado, si tienes alguna idea no dudes en decirme, cuidate

Lady Sesshoumaru: bueno pues gracias que mis ideas te hayan gustado, jajja gracias ahora me siento mejor, alguien que entra en mis sintonías jajajaja, bueno espero que te guste este cap., no vemos. Jajaja Sakura es fea…..ehh bueno a mi me facinan todos los personajes, no odia a ninguno, pero bueno, esta sakura queda en este fic…..Nos vemos….

andrea-chan: Jajajaj vale, espero que este capitulo tambien te halla gustado, este perdón por el retraso, pero este fic lo actualizare cada dos semanas, espero que lo sigas hasta el final

oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo: Jajajaja bueno lo hare sufrir mas al Uchiha……-ahhh gomene pero es que me cabrea esa actitud fresco de él. Jjajaja bueno espero que este capitulo te guste….nos vemos

Gracias por su review ohh lo máximo que he tenido en mis fic, jaja me han hecho muy feliz….Jane…

Atten.

"El conejito preferido de Itachi"


	3. ¿Quien soy yo?

**Y como siempre después de dos semanas aquí la actualización, Jajaja que ya se me había olvidado que tenia que subir este capitulo, justo en este momento trabajamos en el cuarto capitulo, si, trabajamos "Yo" y mi otro "Yo". Jojojo, no me hagan caso, cuando como mi comida preferida tiendo a decir tonteras. No diré nada mas, solo lean y disfruten**

**Recuerden que la serie de Naruto pertenece a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00

-¿Quienes son ustedes? –pregunto Naruto a los dos hombres que vestían una gran capa negra con nubes rojas impresas en ellas-…….

-Eh….tenia entendió que el jinchuuriki era un chico –dijo aquel hombre mientras se ponía su guadaña encima de su hombro derecho-……Eres muy hermosa……A mi dios Jashin le gustaras para sacrificio……

-¿Sacrificio? –pregunto nerviosa la rubia, que haría, había salido corriendo y no sabia exactamente donde se encontraba, no sabia defenderse, no traía ninguna arma, apretó sus manos contra su pecho-…..

-Ya es suficiente Hidan….-dijo el segundo hombre- nuestro deber es llevarnos al portador del Kyuubi……….

-Ya lo se………..espera –llamo Hidan, de su capa saco un pequeño rosario con un triangulo en el- antes de empezar……déjame rezar a Dios….-Naruto miro al joven que tenia enfrente con una pequeña gotita ese chico le parecía muy raro-…

-Otra vez con eso tan molesto……..-exclamo Kakuzu-……

-Siento la molestia…….pero los preceptos son fundamentales para llevar a cabo la misión –dijo en tono arrogante-…..no tengo la culpa que solo te importe el dinero……

-Hay otra cosa mas que importe en este mundo –prosiguió Kakuzu mientras se acercaba al Naruto-…..ahora vendrás con nosotros……

-Yo……..no quiero………-dijo con miedo en la voz Naruto, trato de correr pero el tal Hidan se interpuso en su camino-

-No escuchaste………dijimos que vendrías con nosotros…..-Hidan tomo a la chica del cuello apretándola con mucha fuerza, Naruto trato torpemente de quitárselo con sus manos, cosa que no logro-……

-Ya déjala……..no creo que nos cause problemas…….Solo déjala inconsciente….-Kakuzu se acerco a la rubia, le dio un pequeño golpe en la parte trasera de su cuello. Naruto callo en el pasto sujetando la pequeña toalla contra su cuerpo-……Sera mejor movernos…….-ordeno Kakuzu-

-Tu siempre me arruinas todo…..-inquirió Hidan con enojo en la voz mientras volteaba su cara al lado contrario a la de Kakuzu-……eso me enoja –dijo de manera infantil-……

Kakuzu se acerco al joven albino, con una de sus manos tomo su rostro bruscamente, lográndolo voltear a su dirección- no hagas eso que me excitas……

-Ni creas que esta noche tú y yo lo haremos……-dijo Hidan mientras trataba de quitar la mano de su compañero-……

Kakuzu acerco a Hidan a su cuerpo con un abrazo posesivo, este solo volteo de nuevo su rostro _"no me retes Hidan"_ le dijo Kakuzu al oído. Hidan le miro con enojo, Kakuzu por su parte solo pego sus labios con los de Hidan, él joven albino respondió con pasión y lujuria.

Kakuzu metió una de sus manos en la capa semi abierta de Hidan mientras acariciaba uno de sus pezones, Hidan se sonrojo mientras cortaba el beso.

-Te dije que no lo haremos…. -le susurro Hidan. Kakuzu sonrió mientras mordía el cuello a su compañero-…..Kakuzu…………¡¡¡joder ahí no!!!………-Exclamo Hidan mientras empezaba a corresponder con deseo a las caricias que le daba Kakuzu, Hidan con suma maestría se quito la ropa para después hacer lo mismo con su pareja, a los pocos minutos los dos se encontraban desnudos-

Kakuzu sabía muy bien cual eran los puntos sensibles de su compañero. Sonrió con complacencia al ver a Hidan acostarse en el pasto con sus piernas abiertas, sonrojado y respirando con rapidez……

-Que esperas………..-dijo Hidan con orden- métemela….-Kakuzu sonrió con arrogancia, mientras se echaba encima de su compañero haciendo que sus miembros rozasen uno con el otro. Kakuzu comenzó a jugar con los pezones del albino. Hidan se retorcía de placer ante estas caricias. Una de sus manos fue a parar en el cabello negro de Kakuzu mientras que con la otra estrujaba el pasto-……joder…….me voy a correr Kakuzu –dijo Hidan con voz agitada-….

-Espera……-respondió, mientras lo sentaba encima suyo-….lo haremos los dos……..-Kakuzu dejo caer a Hidan contra su miembro excitado-……

-Ah….Mmm….Ahh…-exclamo Hidan-….rápido……….mas rápido –pidió, mientras se aferraba a Kakuzu-...

-Sigues siendo tan estrecho………-volvió a responder Kakuzu, mientras lo penetraba con mas fuerza-……eso me gusta…..-Kakuzu acostó a Hidan de nueva cuenta logrando quedar encima de él-

Kakuzu tomo una sus piernas posándola encima de su hombro, se movió con rapidez adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás, logrando que con cada movimiento las embestidas fueran mas fuertes y placenteras para Hidan…….

Hidan sentía que el deseo le consumía, sentía que el placer lo haría explotar en cualquier momento, esas caricias tan bruscas de su compañero, ese aliento frio en su cuello, esas embestidas tan potentes solo lograban sacar gemidos de su boca………….

Hidan le beso, mientras los dos terminaban de correrse. Hidan encima de Kakuzu y Kakuzu dentro de Hidan. Ambos se quedaron un momento tirados mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad-……

-Maldita sea………..siempre terminamos haciéndolo………-exclamo Hidan-….maldito bastardo……..

-Cámbiate rápido……..-ordeno Kakuzu-……no quiero perder el dinero que el líder dijo que nos daría por el Kyuubi…..

-Solo espero que esa chica no se halla despertado con tanto ajetreo –comento Hidan mientras se empezaba a vestir como su pareja-……

-Eso es un poco tarde……………..mira que follar enfrente de mi….-dijo una voz ronca-…..malditos humanos ……

-¡KYUUBI! –Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Hidan y Kakuzu-

00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00

Sasuke veía por la ventana las pequeñas estrellas en el cielo despejado, una pequeña estrella cayo súbitamente desde el cielo, Sasuke empezó a sentir una opresión en el pecho. Sai entro sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta……..

-¿Donde esta Naruto?…..-exclamo Sai en forma de pregunta, mientras con suma velocidad corría por toda la habitación de Sasuke buscándolo, se metió en el baño, busco en el mueble de la ropa sacándola toda con rapidez, luego de ver que Naruto no se encontraba corrió en dirección de la cama-…… ¿Naruto? –pregunto mientras se agachaba para buscarlo debajo de esta-... ¿Donde?... ¿DONDE ESTASSSSSSSSSS?...-grito alterado al ver que tampoco se encontraba en ese lugar-……

-¡CABRON! …….-interrumpió Sasuke-….deja de entrar a si a mi habitación…No se donde se metió ese dobe……

-Uchiha bastardo……..si no esta contigo……… ¿donde esta? –Reclamo Sai con enojo-

-Yo que se………..no soy la niñera de Naruto…..- le dijo mientras volvía a mirar al cielo-

-Sasuke……..-dijo Sai con una expresión seria- …... Han visto a los de Akatsuki rondado por esta zona………sabes lo que significa…..-pregunto con temor el Anbu-……-Sasuke guardo silencio-…….Por eso pregunto ¿Dónde esta Naruto?...

-Yo que se…….-dijo en tono despreocupado-….

-Pues deberías……..sabes que por ahora Naruto es débil……-Sai camino en dirección de la puerta-….Solo espero que este bien………-dijo por ultimo mientras cerraba la puerta, dejando a Sasuke en la penumbra-….

Sasuke se acomodo la parte blanca de su vestimenta tomo a Kusanagi mientras se la acomodaba en la parte trasera-….Ese dobe….-y sin más desapareció-

-Por que no fuiste tú a buscar a Naruto –pregunto el peliplateado que en ese momento estaba recargado en una de las puerta con ademan despreocupado mientras volteaba la hoja de su libro preferido-……

-Eso es………eso es por que Naruto será muy feliz al verlo a él no a mi….-respondió Sai mientras se recargaba en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke-….

-Se ve que lo conoces muy bien…..-dijo Kakashi-….

-Supongo……..-dijo Sai triste- supongo que tiene razón Kakashi sensei….-Sai le sonrió-….Ahora solo falta que Uchiha Bastardo se de cuenta de la verdad……-Kakashi volvió a cambiar la hoja de su libro mientras caminaba en dirección a Sai-……

-Eres un buen chico –hablo kakashi mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Sai como si fuera un niño pequeño-…...ahora entiendo por que Naruto te aprecia mucho……

-Solo espero que este bien…..-dijo Sai con un sonrojo en las mejillas-……..

00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00

Sasuke corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían. Sangre y un pequeño susurro era lo que salía de la boca de Naruto. El rubio respiraba pausadamente en el cuello del moreno. Sasuke puedo divisar a lo lejos la gran puerta de Konoha. De alguna manera eso le alivio, corrió a un mas rápido que antes, entro sin ni siquiera ver si alguien conocido se encontraba a su alrededor………….._"Usuratonkachi resiste" _pensó para si, ¿Por qué tenia esa sensación de miedo en su corazón? ¿Acaso tenia miedo de que Naruto muriese? No. Lo mas seguro era culpa, si eso debería ser……Solo culpa….

Sasuke se dirigió a la torre de la Hokage, era lo único que en ese momento pensaba, con una patada entro al despacho……Tsunade salto del susto, miro con sorpresa que el Uchiha cargaba a Naruto en su espalda. Naruto parecía dormir, ella pudo notar su respiración y chakra demasiado débiles……

-¡SHIZUNE! –Grito Tsunade, de manera inmediata apareció la chica-

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade Sama?...

-Rápido……prepara la sala de operaciones…….-Shizune miro a Naruto lleno de sangre y entendió la situación-……

-¿Qué fue lo paso? –Le pregunto Tsunade a Sasuke-

-Akatsuki –respondió Sasuke, la Hokage entendió con rapidez-……

-Muy bien…..movamos……-Tsunade y Sasuke se dirigieron al Hospital-……

00ooo000ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00

Sasuke se levanto al ver como entraba la luz por la persiana de su habitación, camino con cansancio al lavabo del baño, pudo ver las ojeras que le estaban saliendo por no dormir otra noche ………Otra noche mas. Ayer tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño, después de haber dejado a Naruto con la Hokage, este no parecía dar signos de despertar. ¿¡Acaso ese usuratonkachi no despertaría nunca!? Era lo que su mente se preguntaba una y otra vez, sin embargo sabia perfectamente que Uzumaki Naruto no morirá, eso es lo que había dicho Tsunade Sama………….Sasuke recordó lo que ocurrió cuando se había topado con Akatsuki…..

///Flash Back///

Sasuke brincaba con rapidez y elegancia encima de los arboles. Podía sentir aquel gigante chakra, sin duda era Kyuubi. Se movió mas rápido, al sentir una gran ráfaga de viento venir de aquella dirección. Sasuke avanzo con rapidez, logrando llegar en menos tiempo, cuando llego el polvo poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer. Un gran hueco sobre la tierra se encontraba en aquel lugar, pudo ver que en medio de todo aquel desastre estaba la silueta de Naruto con cuatro colas al descubierto….._"Maldito mocoso" _escucho gritar. Sasuke busco a quien pertenecía esa voz, vio a dos hombres de capa negra con nubes. Con solo ver eso, su sangre se empezó a elevar, se movió rápidamente posando enfrente de ellos…...

-QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES KISAMA……….-grito con furia Hidan-….

-No tengo por que responderte -Sasuke miro con arrogancia y el seño fruncido a los dos hombre-……

-MALDITOS MOCOSOS………LOS MATARE……..SI ESO HARE…..- exclamo Hidan mientras su piel se empezaba a tonar oscura-……JA JA JA…..ESTA TODO PREPARADO……PREPARENSE………QUE ESO LES DOLERA MUCHO –Hidan se abalanzó contra Sasuke, Sasuke paro la guadaña de aquel sujeto con su espada-….

-Eso es todo –pregunto Sasuke con arrogancia-….

-¡JAH! –Dijo Hidan-….Es solo el principio –Hidan formo un circulo en suelo, Sasuke miro con curiosidad aquel signo, Hidan se movió rápidamente tratando de tomar un poco de la sangre del Uchiha, justo cuando pensó que lo abría logrado, Naruto movió una de sus colas, mandándolos a volar-….

-Kuso –dijo con enojo Sasuke-….Usuratonkachi…..-Sasuke se acerco a Naruto, este le tiro un zarpazo que el Uchiha esquivo. Sasuke uso su Sharinga para adentrarse nueva mente en el interior de Naruto-

Sasuke camino en aquel laberinto que conformaba la celda de aquella bestia. Escucho un llanto, camino mas rápido, pudo ver a Naruto en su versión chica sentada en una esquina con las manos en su cabeza, balanceándose de atrás para adelante, mientras decía cosas como: "¿Yo…que soy?……chica…..no…no….chico….no…no…..chica…… ¿Que soy?" repetía una y otra vez…

-Otra vez tú….-dijo aquella enorme bestia roja mientras aparecía enfrente del Uchiha-….

-Vine por él….-Sasuke poso a Kusanagi en su hombro mientras miraba a Naruto-….

-¿Por qué quieres salvarlo………él no es nada tuyo?……-hablo Kyuubi mientras le miraba con aquellos ojo rojos llenos de furia-…

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia….-respondió Sasuke con el Sharinga de tres aspas-…

-Te equivocas…..su mente esta confusa….ahora mismo ese mocoso no sabe ni quien es……..Es curioso saber que mi portador pueda sentir algo tan asqueroso……

-¿Asqueroso? –Repitió Sasuke-……

-Amor……ese mocoso………..siente amor…….-dijo Kyuubi en tono frio-….ahora mismo ese sentimiento………-rio con maldad-….me hará salir…….JA JA JA JA…..no es fabuloso…….

-Crees que te lo permitiré……-Sasuke se acerco a Naruto, lo jalo con fuerza. Naruto se tambaleo y miro a Sasuke. Sasuke pudo verlo a los ojos, sin embargo algo en ellos no le gustaron, eso era aquel vacio que reflejaban-……

-¿Tú?... ¿Quien eres tú? –Pregunto Naruto desconcertado-….

-Usuratonkachi….-Sasuke respiro cansado-…..Soy Sasuke……Uchiha Sasuke……

-Uchiha…….Sasuke…..-repitió Naruto mientras acariciaba la mejilla del mencionado-…..cálido…..-dijo Naruto mientras aquel brillo que caracterizaba al rubio empezaba salir-….eres cálido……Sasuke….

-Sera mejor irnos……-Sasuke cargo a Naruto-……no pienses que te permitiré salir…..maldito zorro….

-Eso ya lo veremos……….-dijo aquel majestuoso zorro mientras azotaba sus colas con fuerza-….Ahora solo lleva a ese mocoso a un hospital……-dijo con orden-….claro esta….si no quieras que muera…..-Aquel zorro volvió a desaparecer-….

Sasuke abrió los ojos, pudo notar como aquel chakra rojo empezaba a desaparecer, escucho un gran "PUFF" volteo y pudo ver a Naruto en su versación chico, es decir Naruto había gastado todo su chakra que ya no podía mantener el Sexy no Jutsu. Naruto callo al suelo desnudo, mientras un gran charco de sangre hacia su aparición……Sasuke escucho un……._"Lo siento Sasuke" _salir de la boca del rubio….

-Hidan…….será mejor retirarnos –dijo Kakuzu mientras recogía uno de sus brazos-…

-NO QUIERO…………-dijo colérico-…..QUIERO MATARLOS AHORA……ENTIENDES KAKUZU ¡AHORA!

-Dije vámonos –el joven de 5 corazones tomo a su compañero y lo subió a su hombro mientras seguía diciendo maldiciones coléricas-……

-Crees que los dejare ir………..-Sasuke les miro con odio-….Donde esta Uchiha Itachi

-No lo se…….y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría…….por ahora……será mejor que te preocupes por el jinchuuriki Uchiha Sasuke san…..-Kakuzu desapareció de la vista de Sasuke-……

-Kuso……-mascullo Sasuke-….Kuso…..-Sasuke se quito su haorí blanco y cubrió a Naruto-……Dobe….-dijo con preocupación mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos-

///Fin del Flash Back///

Sasuke termino de lavarse el rostro, tomo una pequeña toalla de la pequeña repisa y se seco. Salió del baño, camino con lentitud al gran closet con ropa. Tomo un pantalón negro y una haorí blanco. Cuando estuvo listo salió de aquella gran casa. De un gran salto subió a los tejados mientras se perdía en dirección del hospital……

00ooo00ooo00ooo000ooo00ooo00

El nuevo equipo 7 se encontraba esperando a la Hokage. Kakashi estaba recargado en la pared leyendo su libro preferido con un pequeño toque rojizo en sus mejillas. Sai estaba al lado de Sakura sonriendo. Sakura miraba con cansancio hacia la ventana y debes en cuando miraba a Sasuke de reojo. Sasuke al igual que Kakashi estaba recargado con sus brazos cruzados mirando a la nada. Cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse cada uno poso su mirada en Tsunade…….

-Han llegado…..-dijo Tsunade con cansancio-…...

-¿Cómo esta?...-pregunto Sai con preocupación-….

-Esta mejor…..gracias al poder de Kyuubi…..-Tsunade camino hacia su escritorio y miro por el gran ventanal-…..solo que ahora….

-Solo que ahora ¿Qué? –Pregunto ahora Kakashi-

-Naruto esta confundido, tengo entendido que Naruto se pego en la cabeza antes que lo atacaran……….-el equipo dio un "Si" con la cabeza-…..ya veo….-respondió pensativa la Hokage-….

-Eso que quiere decir –ahora fuera el turno de Sakura para preguntar-….

-Que por ahora Naruto sigue pensado que es una chica……

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE –gritaron Sakura, Sai y Kakashi, Sasuke solo guardo silencio-…

-Por ahora no es conveniente que le digan que en realidad es un hombre……Esta asustado, su mente no esta estable, y ahora con Kyuubi tratando de salir………no lo fuercen a recordar………entendieron…...

-Si….taichou –dijo Sakura-

-Hokage Sama……….-interrumpió Sai-…..donde se quedara Naruto ahora……

-Mmm….-La rubia mujer respiro con cansancio mientras los miraba seria-…..Eso lo deciden ustedes……

00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00

-Que haremos ahora Kakashi sensei….-comento Sakura mientras era seguida por Sasuke y Sai-

-No tengo idea………..lo mejor será ir a verlo….-dijo kakashi mientras caminaba en dirección del hospital seguido por los jóvenes-

Cuando llegaron preguntaron en cual cuarto se encontraba el rubio, les informaron que estaba en la habitación 314. Los 4 avanzaron con paso seguro hasta la puerta de la habitación que ahora ocupaba Naruto. Sakura abrió la puerta.

Naruto se encontraba vendado de la mano derecha, su vista estaba en ese momento puesta en el cielo azul y despejado….

-Naruto….-susurro Sakura-….

-Sakura san….-contesto el rubio con sorpresa -

-Naruto chan………..-exclamo Sai feliz, mientras corría a abrazar al rubio- que bueno que estés bien…………esta preocupado –le dijo-

-Gracias Sai kun…..-dijo él, miro al lado y pudo ver al hombre peliplateado-….gracias a usted también Kakashi sensei…...por venir a verme

-Espero que te recuperes pronto….-contesto el sensei-

Sasuke se quedo en silencio observando al rubio hablar cómodamente con Sakura, Sai y Kakashi. Naruto por su parte observo la distancia que tenia Sasuke para con él, por alguna extraña razón eso le dolía mucho sin embargo fingió estar feliz, cosa que percibió Sasuke.

Sasuke conocía cada movimiento de su rival, conocía cada gesto, conocía cada manía. Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo, ahora que lo pensaba muy bien al parecer había observado a Naruto con mucho detenimiento para llegar a saber tanto de él, por que mierda conocía tan bien a Naruto, "_maldita sea"_ dijo para si mismo, ese usuratonkachi estaba muy presente en su mente.

Kakashi pudo notar lo distante que se encontraba Sasuke con Naruto, él solo opto por mirar el comportamiento de cada uno. El sensei se disculpo con los chicos, alejando que tenia que hacer el registro de la misión. Kakashi salió de la habitación no si antes susurrarle a Sasuke _"Ven conmigo". _Sasuke siguió a Kakashi en silencio, cuando ambos estuvieron solos, kakashi hablo……

-Por que no te encargas tú de Naruto……-sugirió Kakashi-

-No creo que sea buena idea Kakashi sensei….-respondió Sasuke-

-¿Como lo sabes? Ahora mismo Naruto esta débil, confundido, y solo……….-dijo este-….no quiero decírtelo………pero fue tu culpa lo que le paso…..

-Ya lo esta diciendo –dijo Sasuke con sequedad en su voz-

-Sasuke……..por ahora Naruto te considera importante, es decir, él siente cariño………..-Kakashi sonrió con su ojito feliz-…él te quiere quieras o no………

-Ese cariño parece una maldición…..-respondió Sasuke con cansancio mientras se masajeaba la cien con uno de sus dedos-

- Yo no lo veo a si…………es mas juraría que solo estas asustado……

-Tsk…..eso jamás……-dijo él-……

-Demuéstralo………-inquirió Kakashi-…..Hazte cargo de él……-Kakashi le miro retadoramente-

-Kuso…..de acuerdo…-dijo por fin el Uchiha mientras volvía a caminar hacia la habitación-……-Kakashi sonrió feliz ante la respuesta del joven-

-¡Oh, por cierto! –Kakashi pareció recordar algo-….Solo usa condón, si no quieres preñarlo…..-A Sasuke le salió un pequeño tic en ojo, mientras veía a su sensei desaparecer, algún día, si, algún día lo mataría de eso estaba seguro-

-Donde esta Kakashi sensei Sasuke kun–pregunto Sakura-….

-No lo se………-respondió sin ánimos-

-Yo quiero saber con quien se va quedar Naruto –exclamo Sai-…..joder iré a preguntarle –el joven Anbu desapareció en dirección donde Kakashi se había ido-

-Etto….-dijo Sakura con un sonrojo mientras veía el polvo dejado por Sai-….Sasuke kun……..yo me preguntaba si bueno……tu querías…..

-¿Qué? –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo-

-¿quieres tomar un té conmigo? –Hablo por fin la pelirosa toda sonrojada-……

-Ahora no Sakura……

-Entiendo…..-contesto desanimada-……ya será para la otra….

00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00

Naruto se encontraba solo en la habitación recordando lo que Sasuke le había dicho en las termas _"Deja de hacer el idiota Naruto" "Eres un chico"._ Sin saber pequeñas lágrimas empezaban de nueva cuenta a parecer en su rostro. Se encogió haciéndose bolita mientras sollozaba en silencio bajo la sabana……

-Sasuke chan –susurro en tono bajito-…..Yo

-Tú que…..-respondió una voz ronca y varonil-……

Naruto se destapo y miro sorprendió al moreno que en ese momento lo veía con su mirada afilada. Naruto se sonrojo ante esto, con un ademan femenino junto la sabana a su pecho……

-No es bueno escuchar a las damas……..-respondió Naruto en su forma masculina-…

-Dobe…..a un sigues con eso…..-Sasuke se acerco a Naruto y le tomo la cara-….no me creo lo que voy a ser……….-Naruto le miro extrañado-……quieres vivir conmigo…-pregunto Sasuke con un apenas imprescindible sonrojo en sus mejillas, Naruto se sorprendió ante lo que había escuchado-

-Lo dices de verdad………es decir……yo….-menciono Naruto-….me quieres a tu lado……Sasuke chan

-Si o no dobe……-volvió a preguntar el Uchiha-

-Claro que quiero………-exclamo Naruto felizmente-…..si…..yo quiero estar siempre contigo…….Sasuke chan…… por que yo…….por que yo……YO TE QUIERO TTEBAYO –Naruto se abalanzó hacia el cuello del moreno, haciéndolos caer de la cama. Sasuke se sintió aliviado al ver esa sonrisa sincera salir de los labios del rubio, Sasuke sabía que estaba complicando todo, pero por alguna extraña razón sabia que era parte de su culpa aquel estado de confusión en la mente de rubio, todo por aquella estúpida pelea. Por ahora trataría de ayudar a Naruto para que recordara, no comprendía como, pero lo haría, todo fuera por traer de vuela al dobe de siempre-……

-Usuratonkachi….-dijo el moreno mientras revolvía su cabello rubio con una ademan de cariño-…..pesas……

-Hacen una buena pareja………-resonó una voz proveniente de la puerta. Los dos jóvenes alzaron la vista y se toparon con una Tsunade sonriendo junto a una Sakura con una venita y un Sai con los ojos abiertos-…….

-POR QUE TE ME HAS ADELANTADO……….MALDITO UCHIHA BARTADOOOOOOOOOOOOO –grito Sai a todo pulmón-…….

Continuara………….

**¡¡¡EUREKA!!! Kukuku bueno un pequeño lemon que no tenia planeado, pero que al estar escribiendo salió solo, ja ja ja pues si, Sasuke chan se encargara de Naruto en versión chico que piensa que es una chica. Etto, han entendido lo que quiero decir……..-Himeno con gota-….Por que la mera verdad yo no..**

sarai-chan: Are? De verdad hay fan service Jajaja bueno, no es tanto lo que quiero mostrar es mas bien algo erótico, pero que bueno que te gusto. Y como vez fue Hidan y Kakuzu quienes aparecieron…..Aquí la actualización.

Pd: Itachi saldrá pero……todo a su tiempo….Gracias por tu review

oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo: Bueno no se si ya sean las dos semanas, pero aquí el tercer capitulo, espero actualizar antes, ya que he salido de vacaciones jajaaja. Bueno pues como dije por ahí. Itachi saldrá a su debido tiempo……..Gracias por leerme

Sayui: Me alegra que te guste….Jajaj si esa parte de Sasuke mandón también me gusto mucho, jajajaj y Kakashi siempre ha sido pervertido. Sai es celoso por que quiere mucho a Naruto. Y Sakura siempre será Sakura.

Bueno un ItaNaru no me lo he pensado, pero bueno, espero poder manejar las parejas Yaoi que me gustan mucho, tratare de darte gusto y pondré un ItaNaru especialmente para ti…..Gracias por tu review….Y me alegro que te guste el fic

PD: Si eres un Chico, te importaría ser mi novio ttebayo!!!! Es que me emociono cuando hay un chico que le guste el Yaoi, -himeno con ojos de corazón- Creo que estoy enamorada…..

andrea-chan: Ohh gracias por leerme, Jajaja bueno creo que a muchas no les agrada Sakura, pero bueno, yo también pienso que Kakashi debería escribir un Icha Icha versión Yaoi, Jajaja descansa mucho y gracias por leerte mi fic.

Lady Sesshoumaru : ohh amiga gracias por seguir la historia, yo soy feliz, si disfrutas la lectura, mis estupideces, y la manera en como escribo. Sinceramente –himeno lo dice en susurro- Yo también amo a Sai Perverso jajajaja –Itachi le mira mal-

Himeno: es broma hombre celoso, que yo te miro mal cuando andas con Deidara………..-Itachi se pone rojo y mira para otro lado- Jah te gane- por cierto Gaara sama, no se apure si Sai sigue acosando a Lady chan puede hacerle su ataúd del desierto

Sai: ¡¡OYE!!

Himeno: es broma hombre……Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Nohely: Sasuke no es que sea malo, es simplente lento

Sasuke: ¿quieres morir?

Himeno: pero por que? Nohely chan solo quiere saber por que no le haces las cositas que Naru te pide –Nohely asiente-…..

Sasuke rojo: por que no soy un pervertido

Himeno: jajajaj eso ni tu te lo crees, todos llevamos un pervertido dentro jajajjaaj….Aqui la actualización………Gracias por leerme….Nos vemos en el cuarto Capitulo ttebayo!!!

Jane

Atte.

"El conejito preferido de Itachi"


	4. OrgulloCelosUchiha Sasuke

**Lalihoooooooo –entra una himeno gritando- JAJAJAJ pues aquí el cuarto capitulo de este fic –himeno sonríe- espero les guste……..Ahh –himeno se voltea a mirar a las lectoras mientras les hace la "V" de victoria- espero les guste el pequeño lemon que les puse……**

**Recuerden la serie de Naruto es obra de Kishimoto sama……**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Sasuke se movió de posición, esto le hizo sentir el calor corporal de otra persona aun lado de él, abrió los ojos para comprobar que efectivamente su rubio amigo se encontraba al lado. Sasuke estuvo tentado en darle una patada y mandarlo a volar, pero al verlo ahí abrazado a un viejo oso de peluche que le perteneció en su niñez, simplemente opto por dejarlo, la verdad………la mera verdad era que aun para el frio Uchiha Sasuke………..Naruto……. Naruto se veía tierno.

"_Maldita Hokage……….maldito Kakashi y sobre todo maldito baka de Naruto que no recordaba que era un chico"_ pensaba una y otra vez con una venita. El moreno instintivamente se llevo una de sus manos a sus sienes por el cansancio. Un pequeño suspiro salió de su boca por la desesperación.

Se paro con flojera tratando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Naruto. El agua caliente le relajaba. Sasuke sabia que era el único método que lo relajaba y sobre todo le quitaba las ganas de matar a todos aquellos que le desesperaban. Entiéndase Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura y el imbécil de Sai.

Salió del aquel baño para buscar entre sus cajones alguna prenda cómoda y caliente, la encontró en la parte mas escondida, un pequeño pantalón y una camisa negra. Se miro al espejo mientras se secaba el cabello con mucho esmero, su mirada se poso en el pequeño bulto que se encontraba en esos momentos en su cama. Aquellos cabellos rubios rebeldes inconfundibles sobresalían entre aquellas sabanas blancas, Naruto se movió de posición haciendo que parte de la sabana resbalara. El Uchiha se acercó con sumo cuidado y lo volvió a envolver.

Sasuke noto la respiración tranquila y el semblante sereno que reflejaba en esos momentos su rubio amigo. Sin querer recordó que desde hace dos semanas Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba viviendo en su pequeña casa.

Naruto limpiaba, lavaba, y hacia la comida más deliciosa que desde hace años no comía, Sasuke se sorprendió al principio, pensar que el chico más revoltoso y busca bullas de toda Konoha se comportaba como la más femenina, linda y cariñosa ama de casa. "Bienvenido a Casa" le decía siempre que llegaba de las misiones mientras se abalanzaba sobre él. "Te preparo la cena o te caliento el baño" le preguntaba después. "Mira Sasuke chan estoy aprendiendo a tejer "le comentaba mientras él veía la tele. Todo parecía estar muy bien para los dos.

Él moreno llevo su mano a la mejilla del Naruto, sabia muy bien que algo le impedía de manera directa decirle "Un Gracias" por todo lo que hacia el rubio. "Te quiero Sasuke chan" fue lo que contesto el rubio entre sueños. Sasuke se sonrojo ante esta adormilada declaración, por un momento pensó en darle un golpe y decirle "Usuratonkachi, no digas chorradas".

¿Cómo explicarle a Naruto que esos sentimientos de amor hacia su persona le confundían? ¿Cómo decirle que si Naruto recordara, posiblemente jamás diría un "te quiero"?..."Ahh…..es cansado todo esto" se dijo, mientras con paso decidido y lento se perdió por los pasillos para buscar algo que comer.

Aquel pequeño pasillo se empezaba a iluminar por los pequeños rayos del sol, un pequeño patio, un pequeño charco de agua, y un pequeño jardín que Naruto cuidaba con espero, era lo que hacia que el mañana fuera mas hermoso. Abrió la pequeña puerta que se interponía entre él y la cocina.

Saco del refrigerador lo restante de la comida del día anterior, la calentó y la sirvió sin mucho espero en un plato. Camino de regreso al pequeño comedor, se sentó y con paciencia degusto el arroz para seguir con el pequeño recipiente que tenia una humeante sopa. "Que tranquilidad" se dijo, sin embargo el ruido de unos pasos bajando se dejaron escuchar

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –se escucho- ¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué no me despertaste para hacer el desayuno? –Preguntaba de manera alterada Naruto- ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke chan? – Volvió a preguntar a un Sasuke con cara azul, tratando de pasar el bocado-

-¡¡¡USURATONKACHI!!! –Grito después de haberlo pasado –QUE MANERAS SON ESAS DE ENTRAR- dijo un cabreado Sasuke-

-Pero, pero………hoy es día prometido…….-exclamo un feliz Naruto- Hoy nos iremos a la playa ttebayo!!!!!!

-Ahh –dijo un desganado Sasuke _"Nota mental, matar a Hatake Kakashi" _se dijo a si mismo_-_

**///Flash Back///**

Naruto salía del hospital tarareando una canción con su brazo enganchado al de Uchiha, Sakura le imito empezando una guerra de miradas e insultos como "No te aproveches de tu enfermedad Naruto" decía la pelirrosa "Yo no hago eso, estas celosa por que me iré a vivir con él ttebayo" contestaba el rubio "Claro que no, Sasuke kun solo lo hace por que"……………….bla bla bla empezó a escuchar Sasuke _"Todo lo que hace la culpa"_ se decía Sasuke a si mismo.

El equipo 7 camino hasta un pequeño puesto de comida. Naruto empezó a notar la mirada tan extraña que le daban los aldeanos…….

-kakashi sensei –llamo el rubio-

-Dime –dijo este mientras mantenía su mirada en aquel libro que siempre leía-

-¿Por qué todos me miran raro cuando tomo del brazo a Sasuke?

-¡¡Ehh!! –Respondió él con desconcierto, Kakashi se rasco la cabeza-…Veras……..como decirlo…..es….Ahh Sasuke te lo explicara –dijo al fin mientras con suma velocidad tomaba a Sasuke y lo sentaba enfrente del rubio. Naruto lo miro con mucha atención. Sasuke recordó lo que les dijo la Hokage _"__Por ahora no es conveniente que le digan que en realidad es un hombre……Esta asustado, su mente no esta estable…". _Por primera vez Uchiha Sasuke no tenia argumentos ante una pregunta tan sencilla, Sasuke rogo por que alguien de los presentes le ayudara, pero estos simplemente habían huido………._"Nota mental numero dos……...matar a todos mis compañeros" _se dijo Sasuke…….

-Sasuke chan…….-llamo curioso Naruto-…… ¿Por que? -Sasuke tenía tremendas gotas de nervios, la boca se le secaba y con Naruto viéndolo con los ojos más tiernos y curiosos menos podía concentrarse-

- Eso es por que Una linda señorita no debe andar hostigando a un caballero –escucharon decir desde la espalda de Naruto. Los presentes voltearon a ver. Kakashi sonrió como idiota, Sakura se sonrojo y Sasuke………….Sasuke…….. Sasuke solo agradeció mental mente a recién llegado-

-Iruka kun………-dijo kakashi mientras se acercaba muy feliz ha abrazarlo-….

-Parece que estas mejor, Naruto –Iruka se acerco al mencionado, le froto el cabello con mucho cariño-……

-Yo………le conozco –pregunto tímidamente él-

-Digamos que………-Iruka se acerco a Naruto y le susurro al oído-…..eres como mi pequeña hija...-Naruto se sonrojo ante este comentario-

-Gracias……-respondió el rubio-

-Bueno será mejor comer…………de seguro el Uchiha-bastardo no te ha dado de traído nada……verdad? –Pregunto Sai con una mirada de odio hacia Sasuke mientras ponía una charola llena de comida enfrente de Naruto-……

-Mejor cállate imbécil……-respondió el Uchiha-

Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi que seguía felizmente abrazado a Iruka tomaron asiento mientras empezaban a comer, esos dos seguirían en su lucha verbal y sinceramente todos tenían mucha hambre para esperarlos-….

-¿Qué les parece si en dos semanas nos vamos de vacaciones a la playa? –pregunto Iruka a todos-

-Si, arena, mar, piñas coladas y –Sakura miro de reojo a Sasuke- KYYAAAA –grito de emoción-

Naruto tan bien vio a Sasuke que en esos momentos le lanzaba a Sai unos palillos, Sai los esquivo mientras le sacaba la lengua y se abraza a él, sinceramente no entendió por que Sakura había gritado tan emocionada, ya le preguntaría a Iruka sensei por el grito-

-Bueno, nos vamos en dos semanas………Kakashi pagara este viaje –comento Iruka muy feliz, Kakashi le miro con sorpresa, saco su pequeño monedero en forma de Pakkun y le dio un adiós al dinero de su misión-

**///Fin del Flas Back///**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, el olor a mar se expandía por la entrada de aquel pequeño pueblo. Naruto trato de escuchar las olas chocar con aquellas tremendas rocas, hacían un sonido realmente hermoso.

Naruto, Sakura y Sai corrieron como niños pequeños para llegar a ver el mar en todo su esplendor………."Wuuuaaaa" dijeron los tres. Naruto corrió felizmente al mar mientras Sakura y Sai simplemente se quedaron esperando a los demás.

-Ora naruto ten cuidado –le grito Iruka-

-Siiiii –respondió alegre él-

-Y Sasuke kun….-pregunto Sakura-

-Ahí vienen –respondió Iruka mientras señalaba una escena graciosa para los ojos de Sai. Sasuke veía cargando no solo el pequeño equipaje de él, si no tan bien de Naruto y el de Sakura; dando un total de dos maletas en cada mano, un gran maleta en su espalda y otra mas pequeña en su boca. Kakashi simplemente traía una pequeña maleta en su hombro-

-¡¡Joder Uchiha bastardo!!Para que tanto equipaje –trato de preguntar un Sai conteniéndose la risa- Solo venimos por unos días……No nos venimos a vivir aquí…

-Cállate imbécil……..no son mías……..-respondió enojado mientras miraba mal a Sakura-

-Una chica debe venir muy bien preparada……-comento sonrojada. Sasuke solo respiro sin emoción _"Mujeres"_ se dijo a si mismo-

-¡¡NARUTO!! –grito Iruka sensei-

Sai corrió hacia un pequeño Naruto con ojos de remolino, una pequeña ola se lo había llevado, pero al mismo tiempo lo habia regresado

-Estoy bien…….estoy bien………-hablo el rubio-

-Y bien Sasuke donde esta ese pequeño hotel que no me saldrá tan caro –pregunto kakashi llevándose una mala mirada de su pareja Iruka-

-Síganme….no esta muy lejos…

Sasuke y los demás caminaron por una pequeña vereda. Todos vieron que en la cima de un peñasco sobresalía una pequeña casa. Subieron por aquellas escaleras hasta llegar a la cima.

Un olor inigualable, una briza refrescante y uno pequeño letrero que decía "Posada Mizu" les daba la bienvenida. Los chicos entraron al pequeño establecimiento

-Bienvenidos –dijo una joven de piel blanca y cabellos negros- desean una mesa –pregunto mientras se acomodaba sus lentes-……..

-No Karin…..-dijo Sasuke mientras ponía el gran equipaje en el suelo- Nos hospedaremos aquí

-¡¡¡Sasuke kun!!!………-grito con emoción mientras se abalanzaba a su cuello. Sakura y Naruto la apartaron del moreno con un "Deja a Sasuke". Los tres empezaron a lanzarse rayitos con los ojos. Kakashi, Iruka y Sai veían todo con una gota en la cabeza "Pobre Sasuke" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Deja de molestar a los clientes Karin….-hablo un joven muy alto-…Suigetsu te esta buscando para que lleves este pedido……..-el joven de cabellos blancos le dio una pequeña charola-

-Ya voy……Juugo…-respondió ella mientras se iba a ser aquel fastidioso encargo-

-Lo siento Sasuke…..-dijo el joven a modo de disculpa-……sabes como es ella….

-No te preocupes……….-respondió el Uchiha-

-Sus habitaciones están listas…….Suigetsu salió a ver un encargo, no tardara mucho, deja que te ayude –Juugo tomo sin mucho esfuerzo el equipaje-…venga vamos para que descansen…..

Los ninja de Konoha siguieron al gran chico de nombre Juugo. Caminaron por un pasillo de madera que al parecer estaba en la orilla del barranco. El atardecer que se veía desde esa posición era simplemente en boca de Iruka "Magnifico". Juugo dejo caer el equipaje enfrente de una simple puerta.

-Aquí esta la primera habitación……….-Juugo abrió la puerta y les dejo ver que aunque de afuera no era la gran cosa, por dentro era todo lo contrario. Kakashi miro con impresión "Joder, espero que de verdad no me salga tan caro" dos pequeños lagrimones salían de los ojos del sensei de cabellos blancos-

-Bueno la segunda esta en este lado…..-Juugo camino unos paso para abrir otra pequeña puerta- Aquí se quedara la segunda pareja……..

-Pero yo pedí 5 habitaciones –hablo Sasuke con un poco de enojo-

-Pero Suigetsu me dijo que apartara 3……-dijo en forma de excusa Juugo-

-Maldito tacaño de mierda……..-exclamo Sasuke enojado-…...

-Yo me quedo con Naruto chan……..-Sai se acerco al rubio mientras lo tomaba de la mano junto con su equipaje y se metía en la habitación cerrándola con rapidez. Sasuke pateo la puerta, le dio un golpe a Sai y salió con Naruto-

-Pero de que vas estúpido –dijo Sasuke con una venita en la cabeza-

-Lo mejor será que Naruto se quede con Sakura……….-comento Kakashi que apenas había llegado para ver la pelea-

-¡¡QUE!! –grito ella

-O prefieres quedarte con Sai……-Dijo Kakashi con un tono pervertido-….o diría mas bien con Sasuke

-NO…-dijo ella roja-…no….yo…..Jajaja –Sakura rio nerviosa, tomo su maleta y a Naruto-

-Listo jóvenes……asunto solucionado…….ahora vayan a su habitación –Sai camino sin mucho animo diciendo "Me toca dormir con el Uchiha Bastardo"

Sasuke ignoro la escena tan estúpida de su "nuevo compañero de cuarto"- vaya vacaciones –dijo Sasuke con un bufido-……….

-Sasuke……..-llamo Juugo-

-Que pasa……..-respondió él-

-Te querías quedar con el chico rubio………..-inquirió Juugo con inocencia. Sasuke se puso rojo como tomate-

-Pero que mierda dices, claro que no……-Sasuke a modo de respuesta solo camino dando grandes zancadas-….Voy a darme un baño…-Juugo sonrió por la manera tan infantil de comportase de su líder-

Juugo camino de regreso hacia la pequeña cocina, miro por la pequeña ventana que el sol ya no estaba, ahora un sinfín de estrellas era lo que cubría el cielo. Juugo sonrió, jamás pensó en que un asesino como él pudiera estar en ese lugar, atendiendo gente, sintiéndose útil y necesitado por otros, sabía perfectamente que todo se lo debía a Uchiha Sasuke. Él se había convertido no solo en sus cadenas para no matar, sino que le había enseñado una razón para existir.

Juugo no se percato que alguien se acercaba. "Te extrañe maldito" dijo aquella persona. Juugo se sonrojo al sentir como esa persona poco a poco introducía su mano fría debajo de su ropa, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

"Eres delicioso" escucho decir cerca de su oído. Juugo jadeo al sentir como aquella mano tomaba con brusquedad su miembro que empezaba a cobrar vida por aquel contacto tan brusco.

Suaves besos, pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, caricias con la otra mano en su pezón hacían que "él asesino Juugo" se convirtiera en la persona más sumisa que nadie podía imaginar.

Juugo fue depositado contra la mesa mientras podía apreciar como sus pantalones cortos eran bajados. Un dedo fue enterrado en su entrada………"Cada vez que hago esto, solo quiero mas y mas" dijo aquel sujeto detrás de Juugo……..

-Un poco más……-pidió Juugo con un sonrojo en las mejillas-……un poco………-Un segundo dedo se movía en círculos-….Ahh……Mmm…..Ohh….yo…….yo….-trato de hablar Juugo-

-¿Quién iba a pensar que te vieras tan lindo de esta forma? Te deseo tanto– fue la respuesta de su amante. Juugo a modo de respuesta acerco el cuello de él haciendo que su miembro rozase su entrada-

-Yo también te deseo………..Suigetsu chan…….-él mencionado alzo una ceja por aquel llamado tan afeminado-

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así…..Juugo –Suigetsu sin pensarlo le penetro-…….pídemelo…..vamos……..quiero escucharlo –suplico él-

-Por favor…….muévete dentro de mi………..Suigetsu….-él joven sonrió al saber que siempre conseguía lo que quería. El chillido de la mesa moverse por aquellos movimientos acompasados era lo único que se escuchaba por aquella casa lejana. Un gemido un poco ahogado, respiraciones entrecortadas y al final una mano encima de otra apretadas por el final de aquella acción llena de deseo, pasión y amor.

-¡¡JODER!! –se escucho una voz femenina-……No hagan esas cosas en pleno día……..-grito Karin mientras se acomodaba sus lentes sonrojada-

-Bueno pues no entres sin tocar…….-respondió Suigetsu mientras se ponía de pie y se subía los pantalones-

-AHHH……no se por que trabajo aquí –volvió a decir Karin gritando-

-Si vas a taparte los ojos, por lo menos cierra los dedos…….-Karin se sonrojo al verse descubierta-...

-Mejor me voy a ver a Sasuke kun………-respondió ella mientras torpemente trataba de taparse la pequeña hemorragia por ver esa escena tan "Erótica"-……¡¡Joder!! No traje mi cámara………-se escucho por aquel pasillo-

-Esta mujer……..-dijo Suigetsu-….Juugo……..Sasuke ya llego…-El joven respondió con un ademán de "Si" hecho con su cabeza- vale, iré a verlo………-Juugo se acomodo sus pantalones mientras con una pequeña servilleta se limpiaba el semen de su amante-…….Creo que debimos hacerlo en la habitación……..-volvió a decir Suigetsu, Juugo se acerco a él, con sumo cuidado limpio los pequeños rastros de semen en sus manos. Suigetsu no dijo nada, solo tomo la mano de Juugo y sin pensarlo deposito un tierno beso-………No tardo……..

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

-Yo quiero probar los helados ttebayo!!! –pedía Naruto muy alegre-

-Yo quiero una piña colada –imito Sakura-

-Yo quiero………un poco de pay frio –exclamo Sai-

-Kakashi y yo queremos un poco de te helado………-hablo Iruka-

-Que es lo que pedirás Sasuke chan….-pregunto el rubio al moreno-

-Lo que sea………-respondió molesto-

-Tu no cambias……..verdad Sasuke –los ninjas voltearon para ver a quien le pertenecía la voz. Se toparon con un joven de cabellos azules, aire prepotente, mirada afilada y una manera muy especial en sus dientes blancos dándole un aire de malicia-

-Te pedí 5 habitaciones……….y me has dado solo 3 –dijo en tono alto Sasuke, el otro joven se toco rasco la cabeza en tono despreocupado-

-Estamos llenos, solo pude dejar 3 habitaciones libres; además creo que por parejas están mejor no? –inquirió Suigetsu con un tono un poco pervertido-

-Cállate…….-respondió Sasuke-

-Solo disfruten, creas o no, esta posada es muy solicitada…….-fue la respuesta de Suigetsu- Bueno tengo trabajo que hacer…..-el joven se encamino hacia un pequeña puerta que decía "Cocina"- Bienvenidos amigos de Sasuke –y sin mas desapareció-

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Un azul intenso es lo que los ninjas de Konoha podían ver, el Sol en todo su esplendor, la briza cálida, y el gran calor, era lo que hacia que las vacaciones fueran perfectas.

Sasuke se hecho encima de una pequeña toalla puesta en la arena, pudo ver a lo lejos a sus compañeros. El imbécil de Sai al parecer enseñaba a Naruto a nadar, este por su parte pataleaba con mucho entusiasmo. Una pequeña sonrisa imprescindible salió de su boca, definitivamente era agradable estar con todos ellos pero era algo que jamás escucharían.

-Sasuke kun –llamo una mujer- me ayudas con el bronceador……-Karin sonrió muy lindamente mientras se acostaba aun lado del Uchiha y se quitaba la parte arriba del traje de baño en color negro que llevaba-….solo un poco…….por favor –Karin le enseño el pequeño bote de bloqueador-

-EL NO TE PONDRA NADA……..CUATRO OJOS –grito el Inner de Sakura- SI SASUKE LE PONDRA BRONCEADOR A ALGUIEN ESE SERE YO ¡¡SHANDARO!! –Volvió a decir con fuego en los ojos-

Las dos mujeres empezaron a lanzarse rayitos, Sasuke tenía un pequeña venita, luego las chicas pasaron a insultos, Sasuke tenía ya dos venitas agrandándose y al final las cosas empezaron a volar, dando como resultado que a Sasuke le cayera la botella de bronceador en la cabeza.

-¡¡¡YA, CALLENSE!!! –Grito al final Sasuke- ¡¡JODER!!...…-Sasuke tomo su toalla y se fue en dirección de la posada-

-Fue tu culpa pecho plano –inquirió Karin a Sakura-

-Eso debería decir yo cuatro ojos –respondió a modo de defensa la pelirrosa. Ambas suspiraron-

Sasuke caminaba con la toalla encima de su hombro - Que mujeres tan molestas, no me dejan en paz ni un segundo –decía un Sasuke en un monologo- por cierto, donde estará el Usuratonkachi –se pregunto-

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Sakura caminaba de regreso a su habitación "Estúpida cuatro ojos, cuando pienso que me he desecho de Ino cerda, me aparece esa chica llamada Karin, Shandaro, Sasuke kun es mío" dijo al final su Inner, Sakura suspiro cansada, un ruido llamo su atención, se acerco con sigilo, un sombra se movió raramente enfrente del espejo de su habitación

-Quien demonios eres……-dijo en tono retador, la sombra no le contesto- si valoras tu vida dime quien demonios eres –la sombra se puso de pie a modo de respuesta. Sakura abrió por la sorpresa los ojos, tomo sus manos tratando de no reírse, cosa que no pudo- JAAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJA NARUTO QUE DEMONIOS HACES VESTIDO ASI JAJAJAJAJAAJ

Enfrente de ella se encontraba un Naruto tratando torpemente de ponerse la parte superior de un bikini en color rojo……..

-Datte, yo quiero verme tan bonita como tu, al fin que también soy una mujer ¿no? –inquirió Naruto. Sakura sonrió-

-BAKAAA, que no ves que no tienes pechos, eres más plano que yo…….-comento Sakura, Naruto miro tristemente- vamos haber –Sakura busco entre sus ropas algo bonito, miro de reojo a Naruto que mantenía la cabeza gacha- aquí esta –grito al fin- ponte esto, con esta ropa te veras muy linda

-¿De verdad? – Pregunto con ilusión Naruto-

-Claro, yo soy una experta en ropa –dijo Sakura -

-Gracias….-le dijo el rubio mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la chica. Sakura se sonrojo-

-Naruto no baka…….-grito al final mientras sonreía al ver a su compañero tan feliz-

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Naruto corría muy alegre por el pasillo de la cabaña, querían enseñarle a Sasuke que el también era lindo o linda, se paro unos minutos al sentir una opresión en el pecho y un dolor en su cabeza, sintió que su cuerpo se entumecía……….

-Te sientes bien…….-pregunto Juugo mientras tomaba al kitsune en sus brazos-

-Si, solo me he mareado un poco –Juugo sentó a Naruto en una pequeña amaca- lo siento –dijo Naruto-

-No te preocupes, será mejor que tomes la brisa del atardecer –comento Juugo- eso te refrescara un poco –Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza- bueno tengo que terminar la cena, nos vemos luego………-Naruto le sonrió mientras se dejaba caer en la amaca- por cierto –grito Juugo- Sasuke esta en su habitación

-Gracias –le grito el kitsune. Naruto espero unos minutos, cuando dejo de sentir aquel molesto dolor de cabeza se puso en pie. Camino de regreso hacia la habitación del Uchiha. Naruto quería sorprender a Sasuke así que opto por no llamar a la puerta, cuando hubo entrado en sigilo, alcanzo a escuchar una conversación-

-No debiste haberle dicho eso Sakura –dijo aquella voz varonil-

-Pero se veía triste, por eso cuando venga debes decirle que se ve lindo…….-comento Sakura-

-No se por que ese dobe causa tanto problemas………y menos por que le ayudas a creer ese tipo de cosas –Sasuke se sentó al borde de la cama. Sakura camino hacia la ventana - No me gusta verlo triste……..Al fin y al cabo Naruto es Naruto –termino de decir mientras sonreía el atardecer-

-Esta bien, si viene y me pregunta le diré que se ve bien, no pidas mas –Sakura se abalanzo al moreno-

-Gracias……-dijo ella- bueno será mejor irme, tengo que prepararme para la cena, me han comentado que hay un Karaoke –decía Sakura muy feliz- nos vemos mas al rato – Sasuke suspiro al ver como su amiga pelirrosa salía de su habitación. Ninguno se había percatado de que Naruto había escuchado su pequeña conversación.

Naruto camino por la pequeña playa sin decir palabra alguna, "Duele" se decía a si mismo "Duele que te mientan Sasuke chan". El rubio podía sentir las pequeñas olas pegándole en los pies, no se dio cuenta que se había alejado un poco del pequeño establecimiento. Miro para todos lados con miedo "Soy muy torpe" volvió a decirse a si mismo.

-Estas perdido –pregunto alguien desde una pequeña roca-

-Yo….-decía con temor- creo…….yo……-la pequeña sombra se agrandaba más y más conforme se acercaba hacia Naruto. Naruto trago un poco de saliva por el miedo que tenia-

-No te preocupes no te hare nada –dijo aquel joven- como podría hacerle daño a alguien tan lindo –Naruto se sonrojo ante este comentario-

-Gracias…….-dijo él-

-Sera mejor que sigas esa pequeña luz que se ve –el chico le señalo algo a lo lejos, Naruto pudo ver esa pequeña luz-……..ahí esta la posada, por que supongo que te quedas en esa posada –Naruto asintió- bueno será mejor que te cuides, no vaya hacer que alguien quiera propasarse con alguien tan bello y delicado –Naruto sintió como un pequeño beso era depositado en su mano- Cuídate…….-aquel extraño sujeto desapareció en aquella rocas-

Naruto camino de regreso hacia la posada. Por alguna extraña razón aquel joven le pareció muy agradable y misterioso, volteo su vista, pero él ya no estaba, "Espero volver a verlo" se dijo a si mismo……….

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

-No pensé que fueras tan educado, Mmm……-dijo alguien con enojo-

-Es por la misión –respondió el otro con voz fría y varonil-

-Lo que digas, Mmm –el primero volteaba su vista hacia el mar. El joven de voz fría se acerco a él mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho-

-No seas tan celoso….-dijo el sujeto de voz fría-……..sabes que solo tu me gustas, Deidara……-volvió a decir él-

-Tu también me gustas mucho Mmm…..Itachi –respondió el joven rubio mientras depositaba un pequeño rose en los labios de Uchiha mayor- Solo que…….No me gusta como te miro el chico Kyuubi….

-Supongo que será por que me parezco a mi estúpido hermano menor –respondió Itachi mientras colaba una de sus manos debajo de aquellos pantalones cortos que ahora poseía su compañero-

-Tus manos son frías como eran las de Sasori –dijo Deidara. Itachi alzo su ceja molesto por la comparación y sin pensarlo apretó el sexo de Deidara, este gimió por esa caricia tan brusca-

-No me gusta las comparaciones……..lo sabes muy bien –Deidara sonrió por lo celoso y orgulloso que podía llegar a ser Itachi-

-Supongo que esos defectos son solo de los Uchihas –dijo el rubio en voz alta. Itachi sonrió con arrogancia mientras depositaba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello de su amante-

-Y eso nos ayudara a hacer que mi pequeño hermano sufra mucho antes de llevarnos a Naruto kun

-Que malo eres con tu hermano…….Ahh –exclamo Deidara por las caricias que eran depositas en su cuerpo-

-Dejemos de pensar en mi pequeño hermano……..-Itachi recostó a Deidara en la arena, el gran cielo azul era el único testigo de aquellas dos personas entregándose…….Itachi sonrió al saber que pronto le quitaría algo de nueva cuenta a su estúpido hermano………..

Continuara………..

¡¡¡EUREKA!!! Capitulo 4 terminado, ¡Jah! Aquí hace su aparición el chico que todas queríamos ver–himeno con ojos de corazón- Itachi Sama ttebayo!!!...

**lady Sesshoumaru**: Jajaja, pues de verdad hay intriga??...Pues si, aunque lo quiera negar, Sasuke se preocupa de Naruto….-de la nada sale Sai-

Himeno: ¡¡¡SAI!!! QUE DEMONIOS HACE AHÍ………quieres que Gaara te mate

Sai: -Sai traga saliva- no……no, pero quería ir a saludar a Lady chan

Gaara: Ataúd del desierto……..-Sai se hecha a correr-

Himeno: mira que son problemáticos………

Naruto: itachi………-Sasuke sale de quien sabe donde y se lleva a Naruto arrastrando-

Himeno: ahhh estos me cansa mas de lo normal…….Gracias por el review…..tú también cuídate mucho.

**oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo**: Jjajaj ya somos dos perver que disfrutan cuando dos chicos estilo hidan y kakuzu hace su cositas jojojojoo –himeno se limpia la hemorragia- yo creo que le diré a naruto que para la otra lleve la cámara, tu que piensas???...Gracias por el lindo review

**Merope:** Me alegra que te halla gustado……..si, de verdad es anormal, que bien, eso me gusta…..Nahh, el pobre naruto solo es mas abierto, ahora solo esperar a que recupere la memoria que no será en mucho………Gracias por el review…….

**Sayui:** Sa-chan ttebayo!!! Aquí el cuarto capitulo……..yo menos me imaginaba esa pareja, pero al escribir salió sola, si Kakuzu es quien manda a Hidan a poco no son lindos???...Pues por eso es un Yaoi, Naruto como chica es linda, pero me gusta mas como chico, aunque ahorita precisamente no es un chico –himeno con ojos de remolino- me entiendes???...kakashi siempre ha sido perver……Sakura, Sakura es siempre Sakura…………Yo pienso que lo mismo con respecto a Sai

Himeno: Saiiiiii ven a mis brazos…….-itachi le mira mal-…es broma, ¡¡joder!! Que novio tan celoso……

Pues, como vez aquí, Itachi ha aparecido…….. ¿Planeara? ni yo se, y eso que soy la autora…

ME niego, Itachi con Kisame ¡¡¡JAMAS!!...Mi itachi es de Deidara……….Vale, tomare nota, Itachi entre dos rubios……..-himeno se imagina un trió- ahhh Yo quiero participar………

Jajaja –himeno se rasca la cabeza torpemente mientras parece un gran foco rojo- Bueno, supongo que desde ahora seremos novios ttebayo!!! Jejeje hablamos luego por el msn…..Cuidate mucho, gracias por leerme y espero te halla gustado este capitulo

**yo-chan1**: Espero que todo te halla salido muy bien con respecto al trabajo……

Pues esos chicos de Akatsuki, mira que andar follando en plena misión, lo bueno fue que Kyuubi no les castro o algo por el estilo……….Gracias por el review

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo………

Atte.

"El conejito preferido de Itachi"


	5. OrgulloCelosUchiha Sasuke 2ª parte

**¡¡¡¡EUREKA!!!! Capitulo 5 terminado. Me costo horrores –Himeno con lagrimas- si no fuera por que mi Sayui kun me daba ánimos, no lo hubiera terminado……….Espero les guste mucho…….**

**Recuerden que la serie de Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto sama**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

**Orgullo + CelosUchiha Sasuke 2ºParte**

-Donde estabas Naruto chan –pregunto un Sai mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarlo-

-Salí a caminar un poco Sai kun –respondió Naruto con una sonrisa-

-Por dios……..te ves más hermoso que nunca………-volvió a decir Sai, un pequeño carmesí surco las mejillas de Naruto- verdad Sasuke-bastardo……..

-Si –respondió el moreno sin mucho animo –te ves bien……….- Naruto se miro a si mismo. Un pequeño short de color naranja, una péquela playera sin mangas pegada al cuerpo le daban a Uzumaki Naruto un toque angelical, inocente y hasta cierto punto sexy. _"Mentira………..simplemente mentiras_" se dijo a si mismo-

-Gracias……-dijo él-

-Yo creo que será mejor cenar y después –decía una entusiasmada Sakura- ¡¡Sasuke kun!! Vamos juntos al Karaoke……..-la chica tomo del brazo al Uchiha-

-¡¡Yo también voy!! –exclamo Karin mientras ella también imitaba la acción de la pelirosa empezando de nuevo alguna lucha innecesaria. Sasuke espero que Naruto participara en esa lucha, pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver como el rubio se sentaba al lado de Sai a comer un rico helado-

-Usuratonkachi –dijo Sasuke con un venita-

La noche para todos fue un sinfín de sorpresas propiciadas por Naruto. La mayoría pensaba que Naruto participaría en la lucha de Karaoke para ver a quien Sasuke le pondría bronceador, Naruto se negó alegando que no era bueno en eso. Después cuando todos salieron, las dos chicas peleaban por bien quien le daba un pequeño trozo de pay frio a Sasuke, Naruto decidió mejor ayudar a Juugo a atender a las personas.

-Yo estoy cansado, me puedo ir a descansar Iruka sensei –pregunto el rubio-

-Claro Naruto……….-respondió él con una sonrisa- antes de eso…….-el profesor llevo a Naruto a un lugar alejado de los demás- te has peleado con Sasuke –pregunto él-

-No…….no que yo recuerde….-comento el rubio- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno te has comportado de una manera……….mmm….digamos…..extraña…..-decía Iruka-………sobre todo cuando tu quieres mucho a Sasuke

-Yo……..-dijo un sonrojado Naruto-……solo no quiero atosigarlo es todo …..-Naruto vio la cara de "no creo" en su sensei, el rubio se rasco la cabeza- jejejeje es la verdad ttenayo!–rio el nervioso-

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices te creo……..-Iruka se acerco a su alumno- sabes que puedes confiar en mi………pase lo que pase Naruto

-Gracias……-dijo antes de irse a dormir-

Aquel fin de semana paso muy rápido, tanto que Iruka sensei le pidió de una manera muy sugerente a Kakashi quedarse por una semana mas, el peliplateado no pudo negarse y debido a eso la noche fue un poco ajetreada para ellos dos.

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Naruto camino de puntitas para no despertar a su compañera de cuarto, abrió y cerro la puerta con sumo cuidado. Al sentir la brisa en su cara sin pensarlo se hecho a correr, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, volteo para ver si alguien le seguía. Al parecer todos dormían. Corrió, quería verlo de nuevo, quería escucharlo de nuevo, quería que lo tocara de nuevo con ternura, la verdad era que ese chico le agradaba mucho………..

-Has llegado mas temprano –dijo de nuevo cuenta el joven moreno-

-Es que………….quería hablar un rato mas contigo –respondió el rubio-

-Ven siéntate………-el Uchiha mayor le señalo un pequeño lugar junto a la fogata encendida en esos momentos-………. ¿te ha pasado algo? –pregunto Itachi. Naruto negó con la cabeza……

- ¿Como estuvo tu día ttebayo?……-dijo Naruto a modo de pregunta-

-No hice mucho en realidad……..mejor cuéntame el tuyo….-sugirió el moreno-

-Bueno, hoy fuimos a tomar el sol, Sai kun me esta enseñando a nadar, Jajaja la ola casi me lleva, después fuimos a comer, eeehhh Juugo san hace unos postres deliciosos, sobre todo el helado………….Suigetsu san se ve muy malo, pero siempre me da a escondidas un poco mas de pescado ttebayo………..Iruka sensei y Kakashi sensei parece un par de enamorados, me gustaría que……………..-Naruto se callo por unos minutos-…….yo siempre hablo mucho, lo siento –itachi guardo silencio-

-¿te gustaría estar enamorado? –pregunto él. Naruto se sonrojo-

-Yo………..-contesto nervioso. Itachi se puso de pie, se acerco al rubio. Tomo su mentón y lo miro a los ojos-

-Si me enamorara de alguien, espero que seas tu……-itachi se acerco a unos cuantos milímetros de su cara- si no quieres que lo haga…………-itachi rozo sus labios- solo apártate –itachi beso a un sonrojado Naruto. Unos minutos bastaron para que ambos de separaran. Naruto respiraba aceleradamente. Itachi sonrió con arrogancia, _"Se parece mucho a…….." _dijo Naruto a si mismo al ver aquel gesto tan común en Sasuke.

-Es tarde, debo irme –Naruto empezó a caminar de regreso hacia la posada-…..Nos vemos mañana ¡¡ttebayo!!………

-No crees que esta tomando demasiada confianza…..-pregunto Deidara subido en una roca alta. Itachi de un salto se posiciono aun lado de él-

-Supongo –respondió escuetamente él-

-¿¡Supongo!? –Deidara se levanto molesto, brinco sobre aquellas rocas en dirección de la posada donde se quedaban. Itachi sonrió por la manera tan infantil de demostrar aquellos celos-

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Naruto evitaba en sobre manera tener contacto directo son Sasuke. Si se tomaban en la playa, el rubio dejaba al moreno a merced de las chicas, Si se tomaban en la comida, el rubio se iba junto a Sai, en el Karaoke, Naruto simplemente animaba a todos……. Sasuke empezó a sospechar del raro comportamiento de su amigo tenia mucho que ver con algo relacionado a él.

Sasuke se puso de pie dispuesto a tomar un poco de aire, sin mucho animo se acostó en la amaca. Miro las estrellas por unos minutos……..Sin saber recordó algo que le había llamado mucho su atención…….

**///Flash Back///**

-¡¡¡Sasuke kun!! –Gritaron las dos chicas-

-YO TE GANE –dijo Sakura- el me lo pondrá a mi…….-Sakura le quito el bloqueador a la pelirroja (himeno sale a la vista de las lectora, toma un micrófono y empieza a hablar-…….aclaración, Karin no es un chica de cabello negro, si no que en el ultimo capitulo del manga, ósea 356, Kishimoto nos mostro en la portada el color de cabello del equipo Hebi, Karin es de cabello y ojos rojos, Suigetsu es de cabellos blancos, y Juugo es de un rubio anaranjado……..-himeno se inclina- por favor continúen con la lectura….……)

-HISISTES TRAMPA –de defendió Karin. Las dos chicas no se dieron cuenta que Sasuke se había apartado de ellas-

Naruto se encontraba acostado en aquella silla alargada, su espalda estaba en dirección del sol, sus piernas se movían haciendo un juego de movimientos. _"Me beso, él me beso…….."_ se decía Naruto mientras se rozaba los labios. Suspiro con añoración……..

-Y ese suspiro –pregunto el Uchiha quedando delante de él. Naruto se volteo para tratar de mirarlo, pero los rayos del Sol se lo impedían-

-¡¡Eh! –Fue la respuesta de Naruto-

-Te vas a quemar, si no usas bloqueador…….-Sasuke se sentó aun lado de él. Tomo un poco en sus manos y lo esparció en ellas- date vuelta……….-le ordeno a Naruto, este obedeció, se irguió un poco al sentir el liquido frio en su espalda. Naruto olvido por unos segundos aquel nervio que le producía el contacto con Sasuke, su mente estaba pensando de nueva cuenta en aquel beso "_Si me enamorara de alguien, espero que seas tu……."_ Naruto se sonrojo, volvió a suspirar. Sasuke paro unos minutos antes de seguir poniéndole el bloqueador.

-Dobe, te encuentras bien –pregunto Sasuke-

-Si……..gracias Sasuke chan……..-Naruto se puso de pie- Voy a nadar……-Naruto se fue contento en dirección de sus senseis-

-Parece que nuestro Naruto chan encontró el amor en la playa…….-dijo Sai saliendo de la nada-

-Lo que digas –respondió Sasuke fríamente-

-Te lo han quitado en tus narices………-hablo Sai burlonamente-

-No me importa –volvió a responder el Uchiha-

-Bueno -dijo él en tono sospechoso-……..Me pregunto por que Naruto chan sabe como sabe un beso………-Sai se paro enfrente de Sasuke- Lo has besado bastardo –Sasuke le dio un golpe a Sai, este salió volando hacia la silla

-De que vas………-Sasuke camino con enojo hacia la posada-……..

**///Fin del Flas Back///**

"_Beso, Naruto, Besado, Alguien"………._rondaban en la cabeza del Uchiha. Sasuke se froto el cabello con frustración, se puso de pie mientras recargaba sus brazos en aquel barandal que daba hacia el mar. Respiro con profundidad antes de irse. _"No, no, ese Dobe no se dejaría besar por alguien que no fuera él"_. Sasuke se quedo estático, ¿desde cuando él estaba tan seguro de la fidelidad de Naruto? Sasuke estuvo tentado en golpearse contra el barandal………_"Sera mejor regresar_"

Sasuke observo como una sombra salía de la habitación de las chicas………"_Corrección, donde estaba Sakura y Naruto"_ se aclaro el mismo……..

La sombra se hecho a correr escaleras abajo, Sasuke por impulso y hasta cierto punto curiosidad, la siguió. Como bueno shinobi la sombra no se percató de que era seguida. Sasuke pudo ver a lo lejos un pequeño destello, al parecer una fogata encendida.

La sombra se detuvo, otra sombra un poco mas alta se acercó a la pequeña. Sasuke desapareció su presencia, escondió en un lugar estratégico para no ser visto. Sasuke se sonrojo al ver como la sombra mas alta abraza a la pequeña. Un beso, un gemidito ahogado fue lo que podía escuchar. _"Sera mejor volver"_ Sasuke se disponía a irse, cuando escucho la voz de alguien conocido……..

-Lamento haber llegado tan tarde……-dijo esta al término del beso-

-No te preocupes…….siempre te esperare…

Sasuke se quedo estático, esa voz era de_………."¡¡¡Naruto!!!"……_

-Hoy me tengo que ir un poco más temprano…..-dijo Naruto en tono triste-

-Ha pasado algo…..-pregunto el otro-

Sasuke tembló un poco……..la otra voz………..era……

-No, pero no quiere que nadie sospeche –dijo como respuesta el rubio-

-Ya veo……aprovechemos el poco tiempo…….

-Itachi……-dijo al fin Naruto-

¿¡¡Itachi!!!?………¡¡¡¡¡Uchiha Itachi!!!!! era la persona que besaba a Naruto en ese momento. Sasuke rompió una de las ramas por el coraje que se estaba conteniendo…….

-Que fue eso –exclamo Naruto-

-Supongo que algún animal –Itachi metió sus manos en la playera de Naruto- Tu piel me gusta…….

-Itachi……..-Naruto se sonrojo al sentir como su mano se metía poco a poco hasta llegar al pequeño pantalón-

-Perdón por interrumpir esta patética escena de amor…….-resonó aquella voz fría y llena de enojo-

-Sasuke chan……-dijo un sorprendido Naruto. Itachi se puso de pie, Naruto le imito mientras se ponía de nueva cuenta su pequeña playera- No, si que por eso estabas muy extraño en estos días……-Sasuke se acerco a la pareja-

-No, no, yo…….no –decía nervioso el rubio. Sasuke le lanzo un golpe a Itachi, él lo detuvo con su mano-

-No has cambiado nada……………..-Itachi se movió con rapidez- muéstrame lo que has mejorado –Sasuke apuñeteo las rocas donde su hermano estaba. Itachi se posiciono para realizar un Katon-

-Itachi……..Sasuke chan……..-decía un asustado Naruto. Itachi sonrió al ver a su hermano en aquella gran bola de fuego-

-No soy tan estúpido para caer en esa técnica tan patética……..-Sasuke golpeo a un sorprendió Itachi, él choco contras algunos arboles. Sasuke se lanzo contra él, por fin obtendría su preciada venganza…………

-¡¡Detente!!………-grito un lloroso Naruto mientras se interponía entre Sasuke e Itachi-

-¡Quítate!…..-ordeno Sasuke-

-No…….no permitiré que lo lastimes –Naruto se quedo estático al sentir como era abrazado por Itachi-

-Mi estúpido hermano pequeño te ha hecho llorar –Itachi beso con ternura las lágrimas del rubio ante la mirada sorprendida de Sasuke-

-¿Tu hermano? –Dijo Naruto sorprendido- Sasuke chan…….tu…….-Naruto se aparto de Itachi-…Vete, por favor………-le rogo el rubio. Itachi le miro a los ojos- por favor…..-volvió a decir-

-Solo por que tú me lo pides……..-Itachi desapareció en un PUFF -

-Crees que te dejare ir Itachi –los ojos rojos adquirieron un color a un mas tétrico de lo que ya eran-

-Sasuke………-Naruto se abrazo a la espalda de este-……por favor…….

-Tú……..-Sasuke lo tomo del brazo con suma fuerza enterrando sus uñas en su piel, lo arrastro sin decir palabra alguna, Naruto trato de forcejear con el. Sasuke lo jalo con más fuerza, caminaron hacia la posada, subieron las escaleras con mucha rapidez……..

-Suéltame……….-gritaba Naruto- Suéltame que me haces daño……….-se escucho por el comedor-

-Que pasa Sasuke kun –pregunto Sakura al ver a Sasuke arrastrando a Naruto. El moreno le miro con Sharinga activado, ella trago un poco de su propia saliva, Uchiha Sasuke si que estaba enojado-

-Uchiha-Bastardo, que le haces a mi Naruto chan –reclamo el Anbu. Sasuke se paso de largo, sin decir palabra alguna. Sai y Sakura le siguieron. Sasuke tomo a Naruto y lo empujo al cuarto que compartía con Sai-

-SACAME DE AQUÍ……..-gritaba Naruto- TE DIGO QUE ME SAQUES……-varios golpes se escucharon detrás de la puerta al igual que varios sollozos-SASUKEEEEE

-Sasuke kun –llamo preocupada la pelirosa-

-Los veo en el comedor –Sasuke camino en dirección de la habitación de los maestros-

-¡¡Joder!! Creo que hay problemas –comento Sai-

-Vamos….-contesto Sakura-

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00oo00oo00**

**-**Tu hermano si que pega duro –decía Deidara mientras le ponía un poco de pomada en la cara a Itachi-…….

-Supongo –dijo escuetamente él-

-No lo entiendo, el chico ahora sabe que es Sasuke es tu hermano, lo mas probable es que le cuenten la verdad……….-Itachi sonrió- si es así, no se como es que estas tan tranquilo……

-Eso es lo que crees……..Dei chan –dijo burlonamente Itachi-

-Mooo…….-Deidara inflo sus mejillas- no me digas de esa forma

-Ahora, Naruto kun vendrá a mi, sin que yo lo busque……-Itachi se puso de pie, camino hacia la pequeña ventana donde se podía ver al Sol hacer su aparición- Y Sasuke……….a Sasuke los estúpidos celos harán que dude de Naruto…….-Deidara se acerco a Itachi, el moreno lo abrazo-

-Solo ten cuidado……-Deidara lo miro a los ojos, quito un pequeño mechón de cabello de la cara de su Koibito-

-Deidara……..-Itachi se acerco a él, mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios- Vamos a tomar un baño

-Hai………

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE…….-grito Sai-

-Estas seguro de lo que dices –pregunto Iruka-

-Si, Naruto se ha estado viendo con Itachi…….-respondió Sasuke desde la pared-

-Maldita sea, como fue que no nos dimos cuenta……-comento Sai- espero que ese imbécil no le haya hecho nada a mi Naruto chan –termino de decir el Anbu con fuego en los ojos-

-Supongo que ahora mismo lo mejor será mantenerlo vigilado……..-comento al fin Kakashi-…….

-Yo me encargo………-Sasuke empezó a caminar de regreso a la habitación donde estaba Naruto-

-Yo te acompaño sasuke kun –trato de seguirle la pelirosa-

-Tú te vas conmigo –Sai cargo a Sakura depositándola en su espalda-

-BAJAME………BAJAME…….-exclamaba Sakura-

-Nos vemos al rato –dijo Sai al final antes de salir del establecimiento-

-Estos jóvenes……..-comento Iruka-

-TE DIGO QUE ME BAJES ¡¡SHANDARO!! –Los sensei solo vieron volar en aquella hermosa noche estrellada a Sai-

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Sasuke abrió la puerta con lentitud. Se quito la molesta playera que traía en eses momentos. Miro un poco por aquel ventanal que permitía la entrada de nítidas señales de luz. Naruto se encontraba al parecer dormido en modo fetal en aquella cama perteneciente a él. Sasuke se acerco hasta quedar a un lado de su rubio amigo……..

-Por que me haces esto………-le dijo Sasuke a Naruto mientras le rosaba las mejillas-

-Itachi…………-susurro como respuesta él-

Sasuke abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su hermano. Apretó su puño con suma fuerza. Un golpe fue lo que hizo que Naruto se despertara, un golpe propiciado por el Uchiha a un lado del rostro del rubio. Sasuke se puso de pie….

-Quítate la ropa……..-ordeno el Uchiha-

-Que-e-e –dijo un nervioso rubio- que me-e vas hacer –pregunto. El moreno no contesto la pregunta, con suma fuerza y rapidez abrió la puerta del baño. Naruto escucho el correr del agua-

-Hueles como él………odio ese olor……-fue la respuesta que dio el moreno. Sasuke tomo la mano de Naruto con fuerza y lo metió en la regadera-

-Esta muy fría…….-dijo Naruto. Sasuke empezó a vertirle el champo en su cabello rubio-……Yo….Yo puedo bañarme solo Sasuke……..

-Ohh –dijo con ironía-…………ahora soy solo Sasuke y no Sasuke chan –inquirió con enojo-………tanto te cambio él –Sasuke se posiciono delante del rubio, con suma maestría amarro las manos del rubio en una de las pequeñas manecillas del agua-

-No……..es solo…….…..-rogo el rubio-……por favor

-Eres muy travieso, mira que andar hablando con extraños…….-Sasuke le quito la camisa mojada al chico rubio- ¿Dónde esta la esponja?...-Naruto se sonrojo al sentir los dedos del moreno en su piel- No te preocupes, apenas te tocare…..-dijo Sasuke-

-Pervertido……..-exclamo Naruto aun más sonrojado, Sasuke tomo el mentón de su compañero, centro sus ojos en los suyos, negro contra azul-

-¿Pervertido? –Venita por parte de Sasuke- o claro, yo soy el pervertido, pero el te puede tocar a su antojo y dejar su horrible olor en tu piel……….-Sasuke le miro con un deje te melancolía-…..Que no lo entiendes……..-Naruto trato de desviar su mirada-

-No, yo solo………es solo que……..él no me miente como tú lo haces, él me fue sincero…………yo…………-Naruto dejo de sentir el agarre de Sasuke en su cuerpo-…yo

-¡¡QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!! –Grito al fin Sasuke-

-Sasuke……..-dijo el en susurro-

-Ahora bien……..-hablo con una voz mas suave el Uchiha menor- déjame preguntarte…… ¿Dónde te toco ese individuo?

-Ehh –exclamo un sorprendido Naruto- En el cuello, las mejillas, la boca y –Naruto no pudo terminar su frase por que empezó a sentir como Sasuke le tocaba con la yema de los dedos en las partes que este le decía-

-Y como fue que te toco………-pregunto de nuevo Sasuke con voz ronca y hasta cierto punto excitada-….te lamio………-Sasuke empezó a lamerle las mejillas-

-¡Ahh! –Exclamo por aquel contacto Naruto-

-Te mordió –Sasuke mordisqueo el cuello de Naruto, este solo volvió a gemir- o acaso te……….date prisa y dime ¿Dónde mas te toco, Naruto?

-En el pecho…..-dijo en voz baja-

-En todo el pecho……..o……….solo en los pezones……..- Sasuke sonrió con ironía al ver que el rubio no decía nada- no te preocupes puedo quitarte ese olor en las dos partes………..-Naruto empezó a sentir la mano de nueva cuenta de Sasuke en su pecho, sus dedos, su aliento y-

-Ahh………Mmm……Sasuke…..para por favor……….-rogaba Naruto al sentir la boca de Sasuke en sus pezones-…….por favor……..¡no!

-¿no?...-Sasuke se acerco al oído de Naruto- pero suena como si gozaras…….-Sasuke se lamio el agua que caía entre sus manos- Te apuesto que luego vendrás a rogarme que te de un baño mas seguido………–comentaba Sasuke con la voz mas ronca-

-Sasuke………yo……-Naruto le miro a los ojos- Te quiero –dijo con ternura en su voz-

Sasuke tuvo un pequeño temblor por aquella declaración de nueva cuenta de su amigo. Suspiro.

-Termina de bañarte……..-fue la respuesta de este. El moreno salió del baño dejando a un tembloroso rubio debajo de la regadera-

-Sasuke……..-susurro Naruto-….Me has hecho algo pervertido ttebayo………-Naruto sonrió-

Por otra parte Sasuke salía de la habitación para tomar aire…..Que le había pasado, por que le había hecho algo tan extraño a Naruto, por que odiaba pensar que su hermano había tocado algo puro, _"¡¡JODER!!" _Tal vez si Naruto no le hubiera dicho aquellas palabras lo mas probable que es que hubiera terminado haciendo algo mas que solo tocarlo………..…….

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi Naruto chan, Uchiha-bastardo? –Señalaba Sai-

-Cosas que no te incumben……..-contesto el otro de modo frio-

-¡¡Como que no incumben!! Si te atreves a meterle mano antes que yo, entonces es algo que me incumbe, nadie puede meterle mano a ese cuerpecito virginal y puro mas que sus amigos, y como yo soy uno de sus mejores amigos por lo tanto me toca meterle mano, es decir, si Naruto pierde aquella aura pura, será por que halla estado conmigo –decía un Sai en su monologo con de escenas eróticas detrás de él, un pequeño hilito de sangre empezó a correr por su nariz-

-Pues déjame decirte que –Sasuke tomo del cuello a Sai-…..Su aura pura ha desaparecido –Sai se quedo con los ojos abiertos. Sasuke le sonrió con prepotencia- Y todo gracias a m-i –Sasuke se señalo a si mismo- A si que ya no tienes que preocupar por eso –el moreno dejo caer al Anbu mientras caminaba en dirección del pequeño puesto de comida-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO……….-grito Sai desde el suelo- OTRA VEZ TE ME HAS ADELANTADO, MALDITO UCHIHA-BASTARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Continuara……………….

**Himeno contesta reviews:**

**oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo:** Jajaja claro, yo le digo a Naruto que lleve la cámara para que lo tome infraganti….jejejeje…..Bueno, quien no se traumaría con Itachi, dios hasta yo –himeno con gota- Pues, a mi me gusta la pareja, itachi/Deidara……..

Claro, un lemon que saldrá en el próximo capitulo, Cuídate mucho, y gracias por esperar la actualización

**yo-chan1:** Jajajaja lo siento, no es mi intención hacer el fanserivice……..pero bueno…….Jajajaja eso de recordarlo, pues, si recuerda no se como se le insinuaría a Sasuke, eso quiero verlo…….-Naruto le mira con gota, al no entender la conversación- Vale, aquí el 5 capitulo………Cuídate, gracias por el review

**Sayui:** Que bueno que te gusto, si, yo creo que naruto es lindo por donde se vea, y pues el fic de eso trata del cambio de Uchiha bastardo……..Mi sayui chan, a ti, te gustan las tonteras que escribo y eso me hace feliz……..Jajajajajaj pues ya ves, hize parejas raras ttebayo!!!

Suigetsu/Juugo

Kakuzu/Hidan

Itachi/Deidara

Kakashi/Iruka

Sasuke/Naruto

Jajaja Karin es un pervertida como nosotras, es una amante del Yaoi y ella me pasa mucha, información jojojojojo…….-himeno con gota- pues el pay frio es un pay frio ttebayo!!!...Si, guerra ente Karin y Sakura……..nehh no lo creo….Jajaja lemon Itachi/Dei, lo tendrás en el próximo capitulo…….kakakaka

Pd: No te apures…….

Pd2: Mi zorrito lindo, sabes lo mucho que te quiero…….Espero que te halla gustado este capitulo……-himeno se sonroja- te mando un beso…

**lady Sesshoumaru : **Aquí la continuación, espero que te guste, y bueno……..No se que mas decir, solo que gracias por leerme, y por dejarme siempre un lindo review

Himeno con gota: NE?? Sai, si no quieres morir deja de pegarte tanto a Lady chan -Sai me saca la lengua- ¡¡¡Joder!!! No se mi culpa si mueres……-Gaara le manda su arena secretamente- Gaara quita tu arena de los testículos de Sai……..-Gaara me mira mal mientras obedece mi orden-….Podrías decirle a Gaara que deje de mirarme a si, me da miedo………lady chan

Gaara: dile a ese bastardo que le quite sus sucias manos a mi lady…….-Gaara señala a Sai-

Himeno: eHH!! claro…….-himeno le da un golpe en la cara Sai mientras lo arrastra y lo amarra a una silla-

Sai:¡¡¡¡ ESTO ES MALTRATO A UN ACTOR!!!!………

Naruto:-todo sonrojado- alguien me pude decir, si Sasuke es un pervertido, y por que su hermano esta tan……..-naruto empieza a babear-

Himeno: lo de su hermano te apoyo……-himeno babea junto con Naruto-

Sasuke: -con mirada asesina- no se que le ven…..

Itachi: lo que tu no tienes estúpido hermano menor……

Sasuke: que has dicho….

Himeno: ya van a empezar……..-himeno saca de la nada unas fotos, le susurra algo en su oído a Itachi, este las toma, le saca la lengua a Sasuke y sale por la ventana-

Sasuke: que mierdas fue eso……….

Himeno: solo le di un álbum de fotos de Dei chan……..-gotosa por parte de todos-

Sasuke:…..se deja convencer tan fácilmente…….

Himeno: bueno, pues, supongo que tu no quieres, este fabuloso álbum de Naruto……..-himeno muestra un álbum de color naranja con una foto en medio de un Naruto con traje de zorrito-

Naruto: ¿Cuándo me han sacado eso?...

Himeno: es mejor no saber naruto……

Sai/Sasuke empiezan a pelear por él………

Himeno: estoy se convirtió en una batalla –himeno con gota- espero sobrevivir para subir el próximo capitulo…….

Jane

**Cuídense……**

**Atte **

"**El conejito preferido de Itachi"**


	6. Lo que siento es

**Pues aquí el capitulo 6 de este fanfic.**

**Recuerden que la serie de Naruto es obra de Kishimoto sama**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

**Lo que siento es……..**

Deidara caminaba con paso lento y seguro, pudo ver aquel pequeño pozo de agua caliente a lo lejos, el vapor hacia el ambiente un poco cálido. Se quito aquella molesta ropa, poco a poco se introdujo en aquellas fuentes hasta que el agua le llego a la cintura.

"Baka" fue lo que dijo antes de mirarse en aquel reflejo que producía el agua. Sus cabellos rubios se espacian pegados por su cuerpo delgado. Su torso denotaba que aunque lo ejercitaba tenia aquel toque delgado y afeminado.

"_Me pregunto si Naruto kun es tan estrecho como tú"_ Sus rodillas temblaron al recordar aquellas palabras. "Kuso" dijo antes de recargarse contra una roca a su espalda, tomo un poco de agua caliente sin mucho ánimo, la miro con detenimiento antes de esparcidla por su cara.

Sus ojos dorados miraron hacia el cielo. La luna parecía en ese momento pura, grande y al mismo tiempo tan solitaria. Las pequeñas lágrimas caían mientras se perdían con el agua que se desplazaba aun en su rostro.

Deidara alzo su mano tratando de tomar la luna, una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro, "Estúpido" fue lo que dijo en un susurro solo escuchado por él.

Una opresión surgió en el pecho. Dolía, dolía mucho y simplemente no sabia por que, o tal vez si lo sabia…………pero…………pero………..no quería admitirlo, no quería admitir que él se había convertido en alguien débil.

-Así que aquí estabas……-pregunto una silueta, aquel vapor tan denso no dejaba saber quien precisamente el intruso. El rubio no dijo nada.- vamos, sigues enojado –aquel sujeto se introdujo al agua, camino hasta posicionarse enfrente del otro, tomo su rostro con una mano-…….será mejor salir o te resfriaras Deidara –el chico artista se zafo de aquel agarre-

-Es algo que no debe preocuparte, Itachi……..-Deidara se levanto con furia, el mencionado solo suspiro-

-Sera mejor empezar a movernos –dijo Itachi-

Deidara avanzo sin hacerle el menor de los casos al moreno, Itachi le siguió con la mirada, Deidara para su gusto se veía _"Exquisito"_. El rubio salió del baño, tomo una pequeña toalla y con rapidez torpe se trato de secar su cuerpo.

-Deidara……….-llamo Itachi-

-Tengo cosas que hacer……..-fue lo que contesto él-

-Vamos…….sigues enojado por lo que dije……..-Deidara se sobresalto- No seas tan celoso……….Sabes que eres mi preferido

Deidara dejo caer la toalla por aquella declaración, ya lo sabia, ya lo sabia, por que, por que se lo recalcaba cada vez que se acostaban, Deidara levanto la toalla con mano trémula-

-Lo mismo digo………no lo tomes tan enserio…….-fue la respuesta que le dio el rubio al moreno-

Deidara tomo la parte superior de aquella ropa tan característica de los Akatsuki. Itachi frunció el entrecejo por aquella declaración.

-Como se supone que debo tomar esas palabras……….

-Debo encontrar algo que me dejo Sasori –fue la respuesta escueta del rubio-

Itachi salió de aquel baño, Deidara sintió como fue detenido por las manos del moreno para no terminar de vestirse.

-Me importa una mierda –contesto Itachi- esta noche esta conmigo y no pienso compartirte ¡¡y menos con un muerto!!

Itachi volteo a Deidara para mirarlo de frente. Deidara le miraba sin expresión. Itachi beso al rubio, aquella cavidad tan adictiva, tan caliente, tan……..

-¿estas llorando? –Pregunto sorprendido Itachi-

Deidara mantenía los ojos cerrados, no quería, no quería ser débil, no quería que Itachi le mirara de esa forma, no quería perderlo, ¡no!, ¡¡no!!

Itachi se sorprendió ante aquella reacción de aquel chico tan perfeccionista y explosivo, lagrimas, él estaba llorando y temblando. Itachi acerco al chico a su pecho…….

-Baka…..-dijo en voz baja Itachi-

Deidara se sorprendió ante aquella acción tan fuera de lo común, el rubio pudo sentir como una de las manos del moreno trataban de meterse por debajo de la ropa ya puesta, sus manos tan cálidas, solo hacían una sensación agradable y adictiva en su piel.

Itachi bajo un poco mas su mano y sin mucho esfuerzo pudo tocar las nalgas blancas y suaves de su koibito que en ese momento estaban un poco frías por estar en la intemperie. Con su mano libre tomo del mentón a su amante, este mantenía a un los ojos cerrados, el moreno le volvió a besar, y esta vez el chico le respondió de la misma forma.

El te necesito, el te quiero o el te amo, jamás se escucharían resonar entre ellos. Un simple beso, una simple caricia, y una entrega en un simple rose decían mas que mil palabras.

Itachi recostó con sumo cuidado a su amante entre aquellas ropas esparcidas, Deidara se aferro a su espalda al sentir aquella mano juguetona acariciar su miembro viril. El rubio jugo con la boca del moreno en un compas de roses, de caricias, ambos cortaron aquel beso, no por que quisieran si no por que ambos necesitaban respirar.

Itachi contemplo al chico que se encontraba debajo de el. Deidara se encontraba acostado con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, respirando con dificultad, con los ojos cerrados, sus cabellos largos rubios se pegaban a su cuerpo por culpa de aquel vapor. _"Perfecto, simplemente perfecto"_ se dijo a si mismo el moreno.

Deidara abrió los ojos lentamente, pudo ver a su pareja observándolo detenidamente, eso le hizo sonrojar en sobremanera, Itachi con uno de sus dedos empezó a delinearlo desde la nariz hasta llegar a su obligo, Deidara gimió por aquel contacto.

-Es tan suave –dijo itachi al referirse a la piel del rubio-

Deidara tomo uno de los mechones traviesos que caían enfrente de la cara de Itachi. Él cerró los ojos para disfrutar aquella caricia, Deidara se sentó para quedar a la altura de los labios del moreno, le beso la boca, la mejilla, la frente, y poco a poco se acerco hacia su oreja, con mucho cuidado empezó un juego de mordisqueo. Itachi gimió por aquella caricia tan sutil que le daban.

-Quítatela –ordeno Itachi con voz ronca-

Deidara paro un momento con aquel jugueteo, se le quedo mirando a los ojos. Negro contra dorado.

-Quítate esa tela tan molesta –volvió a ordenar Itachi-

Deidara se quito aquella playera morada para darle gusto al Uchiha. Itachi lo acerco a un mas a él, ambos podían sentir aquella fricción que hacían su dos pieles juntas. Itachi volvió a recostar a su amante. Deidara abrió sus piernas para que el Uchiha pudiera entrar sin ningún problema.

Itachi besaba a su amante rubio mientras tomaba una de las piernas de este, el Uchiha la posiciono encima de su hombro.

Deidara pudo sentir la primera embestida, su respiración aumentaba al sentir aquella intromisión tan adictiva que le producía el miembro del moreno.

Los gemidos que trataban de salir de su boca eran apresados por los labios de su amante que se movía cada vez más rápido.

Aquellos movimientos tan coordinados que los dos podían obtener, denotaban lo bien acostumbrados que ambos estaban.

Un poco mas, un poco mas de aquella calidez que le proporcionaba Itachi, un poco mas de aquella intromisión en su cuerpo…….

-Ahh………..Ahh……….Mmm……-gimió el rubio al dejar de ser besado por Itachi-……

-Di mi nombre Deidara…-pedía con voz excitada el Uchiha-

-Itachi………Itachi más, un poco mas…. –decía el rubio con desenfreno mientras estrujaba los cabellos del moreno- un poco………más….de ti….

-Un poco más…….-respondió Itachi con la respiración acelerada-

Itachi sentó al rubio encima de si mismo. Deidara le beso con pasión como respuesta. El Uchiha empezó de nuevo con aquellos movimientos desenfrenados. Deidara arqueo su espalda a modo de respuesta mientras gemía en el oído de Itachi.

"Itachi" "Itachi mas rápido" "Itachi" "Ahh, Itachi" "Ohh, Itachi".

Él al escuchar aquel llamado tan suplicante de la boca del rubio solo dio como resultado que se excitara mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Tomo las caderas del rubio con fuerza mientras como ultimo movimiento se adentraba hasta tocar fondo. _"Ohh, Kami sama, era tan delicioso estar dentro de él"_ se decía a si mismo el moreno……….

Itachi soltó su semen dentro de su compañero, Deidara se dejo caer en aquellas ropas, Itachi se posiciono encima de él, su respiración estaba tan acelerada, al igual que la de su amante.

Itachi lo observo, el rubio se encontraba sudado, sonrojado, con las piernas cerradas, mientras una hilito de semen caía de su trasero. Por instinto tomo unos de sus cabellos rubios……

-Deidara…..-susurro el moreno-

-Yo…….

-Tonto………-dijo Itachi a modo de disculpa-

"Te perdono" fue lo que respondió con aquella sonrisa el rubio. Itachi se recostó mientras miraba al cielo estrellado con aquella inmensa luna……

-Tengo antojo de pastelillos de carne……-dijo Deidara al volver a mirar la luna-

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Naruto corría por aquel bosque espeso y oscuro. "Itachi" dijo en sus pensamientos. ¡No!. ¡¡No!!.

Lo que Sai le había dicho no podía ser cierto, ¡¡Mentira, toda aquella era una gran mentira.

**///Flash Back///**

Los ninjas de Konoha regresaban de unos días de vacaciones. Iruka y kakashi venían mas enamorados que nunca.

Sakura venia mas morena que nunca. _¡¡¡Shandaro!!! La matare por haberme puesto aceite de coco en mi bloqueador, Maldita Karin"_ decía su Inner.

Sai venia con una sonrisa sincera en su cara. Pues quien no. Si traía al rubio mas lindo según él, colgado de su brazo.

Sasuke por su parte venia mas amargado que nunca. El moreno no tenia mucho por él que reír o venir contento.

Primero había descubierto gracias aquella metida de mano que tal vez el dobe le producía algo, y no eran precisamente pensamientos puros y buenos.

Segundo, en esos momentos tenia unas ganas terribles de clavarle a Kusanagi a Sai por estar tan cerca del baka de Naruto.

Y tercero la mas importante es que ¡¡¡A Uzumaki Naruto le gustaba su peor enemigo!!! Sasuke se froto con una de sus manos su cien. _"Vaya mierda de vacaciones"._

Naruto por su parte venia contento y al mismo tiempo venia un poco confundido. Él estaba muy feliz por que Sasuke le había hecho algo pervertido que le había gustado, pero, al mismo tiempo esta confundió por descubrir que también le atraía él hermano mayor de Sasuke.

"_Sasuke……….Itachi…..ttebayo". _Sus ojos azules se habían convertido en ojos de remolino por estar pensado en los dos Uchihas.

-Hemos llegado………-resonó la voz de Sai-

-Bien, debo ir a dejarle los regalos a Tsunade Shisho –dijo Sakura antes de desaparecer-

-Bueno jóvenes, yo tengo que ir a……….-Kakashi se rasco la cabeza sin saber que excusa poner-

-Yo……..-dijo un poco tímido Naruto-

-Que pasa –pregunto Iruka-

-Yo………este……bueno……..-Naruto se ponía cada vez mas rojo con cada palabra-…..me puedo quedar con usted………-Sasuke, Sai y kakashi se quedaron en silencio. Iruka se sorprendió por aquella petición-...

-Pues claro Naruto……….-dijo a modo de respuesta- No creo que halla problemas…….

Sasuke, miro al rubio. Tomo su maleta y sin decir nada partió a su casa.

-Yo……..-Naruto pudo ver a lo lejos como desaparecía el moreno-….lo siento…..

-No tienes por que disculparte –comento Sai, Naruto sonrió-

**00ooo00ooo00ooo000ooo00ooo00**

-Naruto…….-grito el Anbu-

-¡Sai!, me has espantado……

-A donde vas…….

-Es que Iruka sensei me mando a comprar algo………-Naruto le mostraba a Sai una bolsa de compra-

-Caminemos un poco, ¿te parece?...-sugirió el Anbu. Naruto dio una afirmación con la cabeza.

El cielo se ilumino por un gran rayo que hacia acto de presencia. La llovizna empezó a caer en Konoha. Sai tomo la mano de Naruto, los dos empezaron a correr. La lluvia caía más y más fuerte. Sai opto por resguardarse en un pequeño tejado que servía como entrada de una tienda de ropa cerrada.

Sai observo con detenimiento al rubio. Naruto torpemente se trataba de secar la cara con su camisa, el trato de darse calor con sus propios brazos, al no lograrlo empezó a temblar. Sai sonrió al ver como el rubio arrugaba la nariz de forma graciosa al detener un estornudo.

Naruto miro con asombro a Sai al sentir sus brazos encima de su cintura, se sonrojo al verse pegado al cuerpo del chico. Naruto sonrió al poder verle con un poco de agua escurriéndole por la cara, le daba un aire de gato mojado.

-Tú, no has visto a Uchiha bastardo –pregunto él-

-¡Ehh!, no….yo….no……..-dijo el rubio con mirada triste-

-Sabes, no es que me importe, pero…

-Pero…….-repitió el rubio-

-Creo que te hecha de menos……….-Naruto al escuchar esto se sonrojo en sobremanera mas de lo que ya estaba, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido- Realmente, si tu le quieres………-Naruto tembló un poco ante esta declaración. Sai lo abrazo mas a su pecho- Naruto…….de verdad te gusta Itachi…….-pregunto Sai-

-Si……-respondió él-….eso creo….

-¡¡¡Uchiha bastardo!!! –Sai alzo su puño contra el aire-….todo es su culpa, si tan solo te digiera que le gustas, nada de esto estaría pasando……….-termino decir Sai con una pequeña venita en su cabeza-

-No, yo no le gusto –contesto Naruto con voz triste- si a si fuera, el……..bueno…..ya……..ya sabes -Naruto recargo su frente en el pecho del Anbu. Sai suspiro, naruto era mas maduro de que le parecía-

-Entiende, su vida no ha sido fácil, sobre todo cuando se tiene todo y de repente te lo quitan……….- Naruto alzo su vista para mirarlo a los ojos, Sai posaba su vista hacia enfrente- perder toda su familia por culpa de su hermano, eso lo convirtió en lo que hoy es…….

-¡¡Mientes!!…..-dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba de aquel abrazo sorprendiendo a Sai- ¡No!...¡¡No!!...Itachi no es una mala persona……

-Naruto…….-dijo el Anbu-

-Itachi, no pudo haber hecho eso…….estas equivocado…….-Naruto se hecho a correr debajo de la lluvia-

-¡¡Kuso!! -dijo frustrado en chico de pelo negro-……yo y mi gran bocota -unos pequeños lagrimones salían de el- Sakura me va a matar……

**///Fin del Flash Back///**

Él sabia que debía descubrir quien mentía o quien decía la verdad.

¿Sasuke o Itachi?

Por alguna extraña razón aquellos dos hermanos le confundían. Si, él quería a Sasuke pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba Itachi. ¿¡Eso no podía ser!? Él había escuchado en una conversación que cuando amabas solo pensabas en esa persona especial, y ¿¡entonces por que pensaban en ellos dos!?.

Se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire…….Miro la gran luna que en ese momento estaba en su esplendor…….

-Estoy muy cansado…..-se hablo a si mismo Naruto- tengo sed ttebayo!!

Naruto pudo notar a lo lejos una pequeña catarata._ "Agua"_ pensó. Naruto se lanzo hacia ese aquel lugar……..

Saco aquel pequeño recipiente que había encontrado en la casa de Iruka sensei, lo sumergió con mucho cuidado mientras el liquido trasparente entraba a el a gran velocidad.

-Naruto kun……………….-dijo aquella voz-……

Naruto volteo por inercia al escuchar su llamado, enfrente de aquella fuente de agua se encontraban dos jóvenes.

-Itachi……..-dijo con sorpresa-

El moreno mayor se encontraba al lado contrario de la cascada, el viento movía con lentitud sus cabellos negros, sus ojos rojos resplandecían, realmente la luna le daba un toque muy hermoso. Naruto se sonrojo.

-A si que has venido a mí….-hablo Itachi-

-¿Que vas hacer itachi? –Pregunto su acompañante-

Naruto miro con atención el rostro de la otra persona. Sus cabellos rubios largos, sus ojos amarillos, a simple vista el chico tenia un aire muy andrógino, este le miraba con aburrisión y cierto brillo especial.

-Yo………quería verte…….-dijo al fin Naruto-

-Deidara, déjanos……..-ordeno el moreno-

Deidara miro de reojo a Itachi. Él lo sabia, sabia que todo eso era por el trabajo, por la misión, por el jinchuuriki, pero aun así, él tenia celos, él no quería dejarlos solos, odiaba que ese chico estuviera con Itachi.

Tenia miedo, mucho miedo, miedo a que Itachi llegase a sentir algo mas fuerte por el joven, medio a que Itachi le dejara de lado………..La verdad, muy a su pesar……..él………él se había enamorado, y gracias a ese sentimiento se sentía confuso y débil……..

Deidara le dio la espalda a Itachi, él empezó a caminar, antes de desaparecer lo miro………miro a su querido Itachi. Ahora lo sabia…….lo sabia muy bien, Itachi se alejaría de él tarde o temprano…….

Naruto miro como aquel joven desaparecía. Itachi camino por encima del agua. Naruto dejo caer aquel frasco de agua ante el abrazo repentino del joven Uchiha.

-Te quiero…….-susurro Itachi cerca de su oído. Naruto se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba. Su corazón empezó a latir en sobre manera-

-Yo……Itachi…Yo……

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Uchiha Sasuke corría por aquel espeso bosque. ¡¡Joder!!. ¿¡Por que no podía tener una noche tranquila!? ¿¡Por que no podía tener un baño tranquilo!? Toda la culpa era de ese Usuratonkachi, todo por culpa del estúpido Sai, todo por culpa del maldito de Itachi………..

Sasuke miro hacia enfrente, la pequeña llovizna empezaba a arreciar de nuevo. Sasuke se puso aquel gorro de la capa en su cabeza para que le cubriera. Incremento a un mas su velocidad.

¡No!. Nadie tenia la culpa, Sasuke lo sabia, ni Sai, ni Naruto, ni siquiera el maldito de su hermano, todo era su culpa. Si tan solo no fuera tan frio, si tan solo no se sintiera tan confundido ante los sentimientos que Naruto le decía tener, nada, absolutamente nada de esto estaría pasando.

No tenía noches tranquilas, él lo sabía, él sabia que era por que Naruto no se encontraría en las mañanas en su cama aferrado a su espalda. No tenia un baño tranquilo, por que, simplemente Naruto no le estaría esperando con la cena y una bebida refrescante en el comedor.

Si, ahora lo sabia………y lo entendía, Uzumaki Naruto era para él parte de aquella tranquilidad que nadie, nadie jamás le daría………Sasuke entendió por fin sus propios sentimientos…….Sasuke sabia que le quería…….ahora comprendía, que se había enamorado del dobe de su amigo………

-Espera un poco mas Naruto………Yo………..-Sasuke apretó sus puños con fuerza- te protegeré -sin pensarlo incremento su velocidad para perderse en aquel bosque………

Continuara………….

**¡¡¡Eureka!!! Otro capitulo mas, y el Itachi/Deidara que muchos me pedían. Jajajaja, perdonen que no responda review pero es que no puedo de verdad. En el otro capitulo los respondo.**

**Mil gracias por leerme.**

**Atte.**

"**El conejito preferido de Itachi dono"**


	7. Eres Importante para Mi

**Yahouu como diría nuestro inquieto Kiba san, jejeje aquí himeno-Usagi con otro capitulo del este fic, Jejeje que pues solo nos quedan dos mas y lo damos por terminado. Este capitulo se lo dedico al amor de mi vida, Sayui chan te amo** >/// 

**Recuerden que la serie de Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto Sama, Himeno solo usa los personajes para escribir Yaoinescas ideas.**

**

* * *

**

**Eres Importante para Mí**

**By Himeno-Usagi-Asakura**

**

* * *

**

-Te quiero…….-susurro Itachi cerca de su oído-

Naruto se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba. Su corazón empezó a latir en sobre manera.

-Yo……Itachi…Yo……-dijo Naruto- No lo se

Itachi le abrazo más a su pecho. Una sonrisa maliciosa salía de su boca, _"Ha caído"_

-Tú….los has matado……-pregunto el rubio. Itachi guardo silencio, Naruto quería saber la respuesta- ¡¡Respóndeme!! Tú los mataste….Itachi….dime

-Vaya, a si que te han contado…….-Itachi dejo aquel abrazo, tomo el mentón del rubio. Naruto podía ver aquellos ojos escarlatas- Por que no lo miras……"Magenkyo Sharinga" –fue lo ultimo que escucho Uzumaki.-

**

* * *

**-¡¡Demonios!!…….¡¡¡Demonios!!! –Gritaba una Sakura desesperado por aquellos tejados- 

-Eres una bestia……no se como te catalogan como una mujer……-hablo un Sai con cara inflamada por los golpes antes hechos por Sakura-

-¡¡¡Shandaro!!! Eso te pasa por abrir la boca –dijo su Inner-

-Sakura, Sai avancemos mas rápido, para estos momentos Sasuke debe haberle alcanzado……-comento un Kakashi mas serio de lo normal-

-Hai……-dijeron al unisonó-

**

* * *

**Naruto no aguantaba mas en ese mundo, "bestia", "monstro", "muérete"-era lo que aquellas aldeanos le decían con odio- "no eres necesario" –decía aquel zorro- "tráelo de vuelta" –le decía Sakura- "Te matare para obtener poder"-decía Sasuke- 

Aquellas palabras hacían que toda esa oscuridad le apretara más el pecho. ¿Por qué Itachi le lastimaba de tal forma?

No quería recordar, no quería escuchar, No quería llorar, Ya no quería que le doliera……..Todo la oscuridad le fue cubriendo en forma de un abrazo protector……

Si a si dejaba de sentir dolor en su alma, entonces que a si fuera……..Naruto empezó a cerrar los ojos……….Lo único que quería era no recordar_….."Si eso es lo que quieres mocoso entonces que hacia sea"_ resonó aquella voz entre toda esa oscuridad.

**

* * *

**Sasuke pudo vislumbrar aquel claro, su oído de agudizo al sentir la presencia de su hermano mayor. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Una opresión en el pecho se hizo presente al ver a Itachi sentado en aquellas rocas. 

-¿¡¡Donde esta, Cabron!!? –Exclamo con furia Sasuke-

-Demasiado ingenuo otōto kun…….-dijo el mayor con sorna-….ambos son demasiado ingenuos……..

Sasuke le miro con seguridad y Sharinga activado- De nueva cuenta¿Dónde esta Naruto?...

Itachi a modo de respuesta le señalo con la mano la dirección. El rubio se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, recargado en un árbol. Sasuke sin pensarlo mucho se acerco a el.

-Usuratonkachi……-le llamo con preocupación- ¡Usuratonkachi! –Le llamo con un tozo mas alto en su voz, Naruto no respondió- ¡¡¡Mierda!!!...¡¡Naruto!!...

-Dudo que te responda, debo decir que soporto muy bien el Sharinga, 48 horas en el………..me ha dejado sorprendido…….-Itachi se puso de pie- Ahora mismo él es mío……

Sasuke templo por aquella descarada declaración, "_¡¡Suyo!! Desde cuando Uzumaki Naruto le pertenecía¡¡Eso Jamás!! Ese dobe era de él de nadie mas, solo de él"_ se restregó a si mismo; sin pensarlo se abalanzó contra su hermano.

Aquella gran llamarada de fuego salió de la boca de Itachi, Sasuke fue lanzado un poco hacia atrás. Aquel polvo que expedía la tierra hacia todo dificultoso. Sasuke realizo el Chidori, una espada de luz se formo en su mano, Sasuke brinco con rapidez, su hermano se encontraba parado mirándolo.

Itachi retrocedió un poco al ver aquel agujero hecho por la técnica de su hermano menor, aquella espada de luz retrocedió a su lugar de origen.

-Debo decir que has mejorado un poco otōto kun –Itachi abrió grandemente sus ojos- pero serás capaz de matarme………

-Eso lo comprobaremos ahora……..-Sasuke se quito aquel haorí blanco, aquel sello maldito empezó a despertar, su blanca piel se convirtió en negra, poco a poco aquellas dos alas de halcón se empezaron a desplegar- Ahora mismo………te matare, Onii san…..-hablo Sasuke con un tono respetuoso falso-

Itachi sonrió. Finalmente la lucha que había estado esperando por años estaba apunto de comenzar. Él o Sasuke. Uno de los dos, viviría o moriría.

-Comencemos entonces……..-dijo al final Itachi-

**

* * *

**Deidara empezó a sentir aquellos dos majestuosos charkras, todo estaba claro, uno era de Itachi y al parecer el otro a su hermano. 

Sus pies se movían rápidamente, tenía miedo que Itachi muriera, no quería, no quería perderlo. No importaba si Itachi no le quería, lo único que le bastaba era que él si le amaba.

"_Los sentimientos son complicados_" se dijo a si mismo. Deidara no pudo acercarse más por que una ráfaga de aire se interpuso entre él y su objetivo.

-¡¡Mierda!! –dijo con asombro al ver a aquellos dos hermanos mirándose fijamente. Itachi alzo su mirada y por unos instantes se le quedo mirando. Deidara sintió como sus mejillas adquirían un color rojizo.-

-No interfieras….-ordeno el moreno mayor. Sasuke miro de reojo al joven de cabellos amarillos.- Llévatelo, y termina la misión……-ordeno él-

Sasuke se sobresalto al ver como el compañero de su hermano se acercaba a Naruto. El Uchiha menor corrió para interceptarlo, pero su hermano mayor se lo impidió.

-Tu pelea es conmigo, lo demás no debe impórtate.- un pequeño chasquido salió de la boca de Sasuke ante esta declaración. En esos momentos se sentía impotente al ver como Naruto era alzado como un muñeco de trapo. ¡¡Mierda!! Maldijo él.

Deidara tomaba al joven rubio, y justo cuando se iba a retirar, una mano se poso en su cuello.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ –se escucho resonar por aquel claro- SOY LIBRE, SOY LIBRE……..GRACIAS A USTEDES ESTUPIDOS HUMANOS………..-los tres presentes vieron con sorpresa el cambio del Uzumaki. Sus afilados ojos, sus afilados bigotes, sus afilados colmillos y aquel mountroso chakra. Si, sin lugar a dudas era el Kyuubi.- AHORA………..EMPEZEMOS CON LA DIVERSION…….-Naruto-Kyuubi aventó al rubio que mantenía entre sus manos.-

**

* * *

**Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos, pudo sentir aquella brisa fría sobre su cara. Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la ventana que se encontraba en su cuarto. _"Una semana"_. Una semana desde que había salido del hospital y tres desde la lucha con su hermano. _"¿Dónde estas dobe?"_ se pregunto a si mismo. 

Naruto no parecía el mismo que antes, su mente aun no recuperaba sus recuerdos, y aun a si el rubio le huía. Sasuke cerró sus negros, _"¡¡Baka!!" _le dijo

Bajo sin mucho animo las escaleras de su cuarto en busca de un vaso de agua. El moreno se sentó en la silla del pequeño comedor. Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente. Se sentía frustrado. Demasiado frustrado. Unos pequeños toquidos resonaron por aquella casa oscura. _"Ahh y ahora que"_ penso.

-Ya voy…..-dijo sin animo. Sasuke abrió aquella puerta y con sorpresa se topo con aquellos ojos azules.-

-Yo……..yo….anone…..Etto…..-decía tartamudeando el rubio-

-Pasa dobe……..-ordeno el moreno-

Naruto se sentó en aquel sillón, Sasuke le imito. El silencio reinaba.

-¿A que has venido? –pregunto el moreno. Naruto guardo silencio- no te entiendo –dijo cansado el Uchiha mientras recostaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.- Me has estado huyendo desde el hospital

-Yo….-trato de decir Naruto.-

-Te quiero…….-dijo Sasuke.- Te lo dije esa vez……….te quiero

-Lo siento……..-empezó a decir Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos- lo siento mucho Sasuke chan…….yo…….yo……yo……..-decía con mas sollozos. Sasuke instintivamente paso su brazo por sus hombros, el moreno lo atrajo hacia si, Naruto se sonrojo ante esto mientras se aferraba a su pecho-

-Esta bien…..-dijo él.- Llora si es lo que deseas…….- Sasuke jamás había escuchado llorar a su amigo, sin embargo aquellas lagrimas sabían muy bien que era por la culpa que él sentía por aquellas lesiones suyas.-

-Perdóname, casi te mato –hablo mas calmado el rubio.-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte……….fue culpa mía tambien……-dijo Sasuke al tiempo que se ponía de pie y tomaba del mentón.- Soy torpe para expresar lo que siento……-Naruto le sonrió.-

-Un poco…….-dijo el rubio.- me gustaría quedarme, pero Iruka sensei debe estar preocupado……….Sasuke……-llamo él-

-Dime………

-Gracias…….-Naruto se puso de pie y justo cuando se disponía a salir de la sala, un par de brazos lo estamparon entre ellos y la pared. Naruto arqueó su cabeza hacia abajo, mientras miraba fijamente sus pies.

-Sasuke………..-dijo Naruto tembloroso por aquel agarre, el aliento caliente del moreno se posaba en su oído izquierdo-

-Naruto…….-susurro el moreno- yo…….-Sasuke tomo el mentón del rubio para subir su vista y obligarlo a verlo directamente a los ojos-……..también te dije aquello………

Naruto se sonrojo al sentir que la mano del Uchiha se movía lentamente hacia su cintura. Sasuke se pego con tanta delicadeza y lentitud que el rubio podía sentir el contacto de su cuerpo con el suyo, rozando ligeramente su miembro.

Una respiración calurosa acarició la piel en el cuello del moreno. Sasuke se estremeció enérgicamente ante la caricia hecha por la lengua del rubio, el Uchiha fuera de si apretó más al rubio en aquella pared.

-Te deseo…...y ¿tu a mi? –Pregunto el Uchiha menor en un ronroneo excitante-

Naruto cerró los ojos un momento, y a modo de respuesta sus manos se enlazaron detrás de la nuca del Uchiha….

-Y tú a mi –volvió a preguntar el Uchiha-

-Estas seguro que quieres la respuesta –dijo Naruto-

-No es necesario……-inquirió Sasuke-

Sasuke extendía de nueva cuenta una de su manos pero ahora su objetivo eran las nalgas del rubio, pudo escuchar el gemido de su amigo por la introducción descarada de su otra mano entre su playera para tocar uno de sus pezones.

El cuerpo de Naruto estaba acalorado por las caricias de los besos de Sasuke. Naruto ataco de nueva cuenta el cuello del moreno mientras este ronroneaba ante aquel contacto. Una rodilla se interpuso entre las piernas. Naruto frotó sus muslos contra el moreno.

Naruto miro de reojo el caer de aquella cuerda morada junto con tela negra que cubría sus pantalones, un latido especial surgió en su corazón. Naruto jugueteo con la espalda del moreno, mientras que con delicadeza metía sus manos por el haorí blanco que empezaba a caer de los brazos del moreno.

Sasuke al verse semi desnudo, paro aquel beso. Cargo a un sorprendido Naruto en sus brazos, camino por aquel pasillo oscuro, subió aquellas escaleras y se introdujo en su habitación. Prendió una pequeña lamparilla que le daba a la habitación un toque romántico e íntimo. Naruto miro con sorpresa como el moreno le depositaba con sumo cuidado en la cama.

-Alza las manos…….-ordeno Sasuke-

Naruto se estremeció un poco por el aire frio en su piel de aquella habitación. El moreno introdujo su lengua en un beso mas apasionado, y en un súbito movimiento la empezó a revolver húmedamente mientras sus manos cálidas comenzaban de nueva cuenta a rozar la piel de las tetillas expuestas del rubio.

Sasuke se hecho encima del rubio, sus manos bajaron lentamente hasta toparse con aquella molesta tela del pantalón.

Un clip, y un Zip fue lo que escucho el rubio, empezó a sentir una energía caliente extenderse por todo cuerpo, al saber que el moreno le vería desnudo. Sasuke miro al rubio de nueva cuenta antes de quitarle por completo los pantalones. Naruto le acaricio el rostro a modo de respuesta.

-De verdad….yo…….-tartamudeo Sasuke-

-No es necesario……..-termino de decir Naruto mientras depositaba sus dedos en los labios del moreno- te quiero, no necesitas estar siempre diciéndomelo –le dijo en forma tierna-

-Naruto……-dijo Sasuke con asombro mientras una sonrisa sincera salía de sus labios-……

Sasuke se paro de aquella cama, sonrió con prepotencia al ver la mirada sorprendida del rubio ante su figura desnuda.

-Vamos a terminar lo que dejamos pendiente en aquel baño….-Sasuke se poso de nueva cuenta encima de un Naruto desnudo.

-Eres un pervertido ttebayo……..-Naruto se estremeció al sentir la manos de Sasuke acariciarle todo el cuerpo- Ahh…….-gimió por la lamida que le daba en su miembro semi parado- Mmm…….Sa……su…..ke……-decía entrecortada mente por aquel calor que le proporcionaba la boca del moreno-……..no……Ahh…….Mmm……..¡Ahh! –Grito al final-

Sasuke miro su mano lleno de aquel liquido blanco, lo lamio con deleite ante la mirada azorada del rubio.

-Sasuke¿como lo vamos a ser?………-pregunto un inocente rubio-

-No te preocupes……….-Sasuke se rasco un poco la cabeza- por fin las estúpidas platicas de kakashi servirán para algo……..-Sasuke le sonrió torpemente- eso creo…

-Sasuke…..-Naruto le sonrió e instintiva mente entre abrió las piernas-

Sasuke se sorprendió mucho por esta acción, pudo sentir la sangre salir de su nariz, torpemente se llevo las manos para taparla. Naruto acaricio el pecho del moreno con la punta de uno de sus dedos, lo atrajo hacia si y sin mucho descaro se restregó a Sasuke, el moreno sintió la respiración acelerada el rubio en su oído.

-Per-ver-ti-do…-ronroneo Naruto-

Sasuke arrugó la cara en gesto placentero y apoyó las manos entre la cama y Naruto, el moreno realizo un camino lleno de besos y caricias hasta llegar de nueva cuenta entre las piernas del rubio, este a modo de respuesta las abrió a un mas. Sasuke tomo una pequeña almohada y la interpuso en la cadera del Uzumaki El Uchiha trago saliva al ver a su rubio amigo sonrojado, y excitado. Poco a poco se acerco ante aquella cavidad virgen, rozo su boca con aquella piel casi no expuesta. La lengua se Sasuke jugueteaba en su entrada, Naruto empezó a sentir que algo le quemaba en su interior, y lo único que podía hacer era gemir para demostrarlo.

-Ahh…..Sasuke……..Ahh……..yo….motto….

Sasuke entendió que Naruto estaba listo para lo siguiente, él tomo uno de sus dedos, lo lamio con rapidez, y sin decir mucho lo introdujo…….

-¡¡Ahhhh!!……-grito el rubio-

-¿Te he lastimado?…….-pregunto el moreno-

-No, es……..yo…….-Naruto entendió que el moreno estaba preocupado y nervioso por el pequeño temblor que aparecía en su cuerpo, Naruto tomo su mano, la acerco a su boca, lamio el debo que había introducido, y otros dos mas-

-Naruto……-inquirió Sasuke con sorpresa-

-Vamos, no soy tan débil……..-Sasuke volvió a sonreír-

Ahora entendía que pese a que el rubio no recordara quien era, algunas facetas de este estaban bien adheridas a su personalidad. Sasuke volvió a introducir un dedo sin miedo. Naruto arqueo la espalda como respuesta. Un segundo dedo hizo su aparición. Naruto estrujo las sabanas con fuerza. Un tercer dedo fue el final de aquel ritual de preparación.

-Sasuke………te quiero….-hablo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Yo también, Naruto, Yo también……-respondió él con una gran sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Sasuke con mano trémula rozo la entrada ensanchada con su miembro viril. Naruto volvió gemir, el Uchiha metió con mucho mas cuidado una parte de su pene en la entrada un poco mas ensanchada..

-¡Ah!...-grito el rubio. Sasuke pudo ver mas lagrimas en los ojos rubios, no quería lastimarle, pero, realmente le deseaba-………motto…….quiero…yo….quiero que seas el primero………por favor……..Sasuke……

Sasuke se acerco a su cara y con ternura beso aquellas lágrimas, lamio sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo también quiero que tu seas el primero……..-Sasuke le abrazo de forma protectora y se introdujo por completo, su pecho comenzó a moverse más rápido, tanto que creía que se le saldría el corazón. Un calor incontenible fue lo que Sasuke experimento al sentir la cavidad del rubio apretándole. Las ráfagas de placer casi lo cegaban. Sasuke se empezó a mover más y más rápido, se agarró a las fuertes caderas del rubio mientras lo atraía hacia él, comenzó moverse de manera desenfrenada, salía, entraba, salía y entraba del rubio.

Naruto por su parte estaba disfrutando mucho mas de lo que había imaginado, el dolor que antes le partía en dos, se había convertido en una braza que le quemaba por todo su ser, sentía que con cada penetración el le pertenecía mucho mas a su Sasuke chan, los exquisitos y roncos jadeos que daba su joven compañero, le excitaban, el Uzumaki se aferro a su espalda de le una forma embrujadora. Se inclinó sobre su cuello y le beso.

El corazón de Naruto latía desenfrenadamente por aquella intimidad que solo ellos compartían. Ya no había dudas en su alma y su corazón, lo amaba, lo amaba mucho, era la persona que su corazón habían elegido, y pese a lo frio que podía llegar a ser Sasuke, él sabia que era cálido, cálido como el fuego.

Sin mucho que decir, sin mucho que hacer, ambos terminaron de correrse. Naruto encima de Sasuke, y Sasuke dentro del rubio. Las respiraciones entrecortadas era lo que se escuchaba en la habitación Uchiha. Sasuke se dejo caer a un lado del rubio, Naruto abrió un poco los ojos, volteo su cara y pudo ver a su Sasuke, sonrojado y sudado.

-Jamás pensé que hacerlo contigo fuera tan……..-dijo Sasuke mientras le besaba en la cabeza. Naruto se sonrojo por aquella caricia-

-Tan placentero ttebayo!!! –exclamo feliz el rubio- ¿verdad Sasuke chan?

Sasuke tomo un mechón de cabello del rubio, tomo su mentón y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Por unos instante se perdió en ese azul tan profundo que solo reflejaban sinceridad…………….

-Ahora soy tuyo Sasuke……-dijo Naruto antes de cerrar los ojos-

"_Mío_" dijo Sasuke a si mismo, sin saber por que una enorme alegría se presento en su corazón, deposito un tierno beso en la frente de lo que podía decirse era ahora su pareja………..Sonrió……… tal vez………tal vez el Orgullo y lo Celos no eran tan malos después de todo………….

Continuara………….

* * *

**¡¡¡EUREKA!!! Capitulo 7 terminado, Jajaja perdonen la tardanza pero…….Jejeje Y por fin aprendi a ponerle esas rallitas platinadas, jajaja que feliz soy /// **

**Hime contesta review anónimos:**

**Naitlyn: Si eres de las mías El Itachi/Deidara es lo mejor N//N, Jajaja espero que te guste este capitulo ¬. Gracias por el review linda. Nos vemos-**

**sarai-chan: Perdona que no te halla respondido en el otro capitulo, pero bueno me alegra que te halla gustado nn me haces feliz. Sasuke es un pervertido de closed, pero de que lo es, lo es. Itachi danna solo es perver pero con SU Deidara jujuuju U. Espero que te guste la continuación, y te cuidas, hasta luego!! **

**Estefania: A ti también una disculpa por no responder en el otro capitulo, pero no se podía. Que bueno que te gusto mucho nn, Si tienes razón Itachi danna es malo, pero encanta, fascina y enamora U –hime se calla al ver la mirada de odio de Deidara.- Coff……..coff…Espero que te guste esta actualización . Cuídate**

**Hime se auto pregunta ¿¡Por que demonios siempre cambias de una escena a otra sin previo aviso!? Y la respuesta seria: "Pues así tengo argumentos para el próximo capitulo" Jojojojojo¿estúpido?, tal vez, pero es mi forma de narrar, Gomene……..**

**Atte.**

"**El conejito preferido de Itachi"**


	8. Memoria Sabor Ramen

**Yoshiiiiiiiii¿Cómo están?, supongo que genial, todas están de vacaciones, duermen, ven anime, y leen Yaoi, que envidia…… **

**¡¡Joder!! Un mes, un mes sin actualizar, verdad que no tengo disculpa, pero como dije en los reviews que ya están contestados, no es por que me halla ido de vacaciones, eso hubiera sido bueno, no, para nada hermosas lectoras, Usagi entro en la escuela cuando ustedes salieron¡¡Vaya mierda!! Pero es la verdad…**

**Recuerden que la serie de Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Los pequeños destellos de luz atravesaban aquel pequeño ventanal. Los ojos de Sasuke se movieron ante aquel contacto cálido. Se movió al lado contrario del que había dormido. "Un poco mas" le dijo su acompañante. Sasuke abrió finalmente los ojos. Sonrió al tomarse con al espalda de Naruto junto a él.

Con sumo cuidado acaricio sus cabellos dorados en un gesto de cariño. Naruto le respondió con voltearse para quedar de frente a el. Se acerco con lentitud y le beso en los labios sonrojados y frescos.

Naruto sintió algo húmedo en su boca, abrió los ojos con espanto, y se encontró con los ojos negros del Uchiha. El rubio se sonrojo, y por instinto correspondió aquella caricia, dejándose llevar.

Sasuke metió su mano juguetona por debajo de sabana, acaricio aquella piel bronceada y cremosa del rubio. El Uchiha se pego mas al rubio, el por su parte no negó aquel contacto. Naruto empezó a arder al sentir la piel del Uchiha restregándose a la suya.

Sasuke y Naruto empezaron de nueva cuenta con aquellas caricias excitantes y nuevas para ambos.

-¿quieres que lo hagamos de nuevo? –Pregunto Naruto un poco ofuscado por lo caliente que se estaba poniendo la situación-

-Me gustaría, pero debemos avisar que estas aquí y hoy es el día de tu revisión………-contesto Sasuke un poco frustrado.-

-Si tú lo dices –Naruto tomo aquella sabana negra y se encamino hacia su ropa.- ¿¡¡Que-que¿¡¡Haces!!? –Hablo un sonrojado rubio ante aquel agarre que le daba su pareja.-

-Vamos a bañarnos –le susurro. Sasuke lo tomo de la cintura y con fuerza lo posiciono en su hombro.-

-Sasuke……..¡bájame!……-decía con acento fingido de enojo el rubio. Sasuke tomo el pomo de la puerta, se adentro, y cerró con seguro. Ya vería después que excusa ponerle a la Hokage.-

**00ooo00ooo00**

-¡¡Llegan tarde!! –grito exasperada la Hokage.- Se les esta pegando la maldita forma de Kakashi………..-Tsunade tomo aquella bata azulada y se la lanzo al rubio. Naruto se adentro al baño de la oficina. Un silencio se dio entre la mujer y el Uchiha.- ¿Se reconciliaron?……..

Sasuke miro hacia el ventanal, una mirada melancólica y soñadora se poso en sus ojos.- Si, supongo

-Eso es bueno –comento ella.- Es bueno que estés a su lado………..Sasuke

-Él también es bueno para mí –respondió él.-

-Sal un momento –Tsunade suspiro. Naruto entro ala oficina-

-Ven, móntate aquí –ordeno ella, señalando aquella camilla. Tsunade reviso ojos, cuerpo y cabeza.- Parece que estas mejor –hablo al final de aquella revisión.- Eso es bueno¿no lo crees?

-Si, la cabeza me ha dejado de dolerme -Naruto se puso de pie, tomo aquella playera negra sin mangas y se empezó a colocar-

Tsunade vio con curiosidad aquellas singulares marcas que sobresalían en el cuello y torso del Kitsune. Una sonrisa sincera salió de su boca.

-Puedes entrar ya Sasuke –ordeno ella.-

El moreno miro de reojo como Naruto se ponía aquel conjunto que habían encontrado en su viejo closet.

-¿Como esta? -Pregunto él-

-Mucho mejor –respondió ella- Sera mejor que empiece a recordar poco a poco. Llévalo a los lugares preferidos, coman juntos el ramen que tanto le gustaba……-Tsunade se sentó en aquel gran sillón de su despacho- me entiendes……..

-Si –Sasuke miro de reojo a Naruto, este por su parte solo sonreía felizmente-

-Nos vemos después Hokage Obaa sama –dijo a modo de despida el rubio alegremente. Tsunade frunció el seño mientras una venita de coraje aparecía.-

-¡¡Lárguense!! –grito alterada. Sasuke tomo a Naruto y lo aventó para a fuera antes de que la rubia le diera otro golpe.- Antes de que desaparezca Sasuke, será mejor que la próxima vez evites dejarle ese tipo de marcas a Naruto –Sasuke solo cabeceó afirmando que había comprendido.-

-¿Sasuke chan¿Estas bien?–pregunto el rubio ante un colorado Uchiha.-

-Si dobe, estoy bien……-respondió el otro con torpeza. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.-

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Los dos jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente. Naruto seguía en silencio al moreno, se perdieron por varias calles, dieron varias vueltas, para sorpresa del rubio quedaron frente a un puesto llamado "Ichikaru". Un olor singular, producía que sus tripas sonasen.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Pregunto Sasuke.-

-Si……

-Pasemos –Sasuke alzo aquellas cortinas de color blanco.-

-Bienvenidos…..-dijeron un señor de edad y una muchacha.-

-Hace tiempo que no venias Naruto kun –dijo la chica.-

-¿Me conoces? –respondió el rubio.-

-Dos platos de Ramen –pidió Sasuke.-

-A la orden –dijo el anciano. Sasuke comento lo que había ocurrido al rubio hiperactivo, como consecuencia, enfrente del rubio apareció un gran plato de ramen.

-Solo espero que Iruka sensei no me regañe, y Sai no se enoje conmigo –comento el rubio mientras partía los palillos-

-Que tiene que ver ese estúpido en esto…….-Pregunto cabreado el Uchiha.-

-Es que…..Jejeje me he quedado con Sai en su apartamento algunas noches…..-respondió Naruto con nervios.-

-Espero que no…….-Sasuke se detuvo unos instantes antes de comenzar a comer- lo matare como te halla tocado……

-No, No, él no haría algo Sasuke chan…….el me cuida, el……el me quiere…-defendió Naruto con un poco de sonrojo.-

-Ahh, y me lo dices tan tranquilo…….Usuratonkachi………-respondió con enojo Sasuke-

-Si, pero no de esa forma que crees, Sai me quiere como una hermana……..-contesto Naruto.-

-¿¡Hermana!? –Dijo con desconcierto el Uchiha.-

-Creo que a él le gusta otra persona……..Jejeje –sonrió de forma juguetona Naruto.-

-¿Hermano eh? –Naruto observo los ojos negros de Sasuke lleno de melancolía.-

**///Flash Back///**

-JAJAJAJA QUE VAN A SER MOCOSOS –resonó por aquel bosque.- GOLPEARME O ACASO……MATARME………-Naruto-Kyuubi se subió de un salto en la parte alta de aquella cascada.- VAMOS UCHIHA, JUGEMOS UN POCO…………

Naruto se abalanzo con Rasenga en mano, los tres jóvenes saltaron. Aquel estadillo resonó por aquel lugar. Naruto-Kyuubi miro para todos los lados, una sonrisa de satisfacción se poso en sus labios.

Sasuke pudo sentir a Naruto-Kyuubi cerca de su oído.- Aunque no podrás lastimarme o si¿Uchiha Sama? –Dijo con lacividad y burla.- Dime, eres capaz de matarme……..Sa-su-ke –cha-n –volvió a decir con burla.-

Sasuke se sintió frustrado al saber que todo lo dicho por el zorro era verdad. "Maldita sea. "Maldita sea". "Maldita sea".

Itachi miraba con el seño fruncido aquella situación, el rubio se había descontrolado. Sonrió. Tendría la oportunidad de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Naruto tiro con su cola aquel gran pedazo de tierra a los tres jóvenes. Sasuke por su parte se acerco a Itachi. Este le contraataco con un técnica de remplazo.

-Deidara….-le llamo Itachi-

-¿Qué es lo que haremos? –Pregunto él con sorpresa-

-Encárgate del Jinchuuriki -dicho esto Itachi se lanzo al encuentro de su hermano.

Deidara saco aquella masa sin forma, con sus lenguas formo un pequeño pajarillo que voló al encuentro del chico zorro.

Naruto-Kyuubi sonrió con arrogancia al sentir la sangre correr de su rostro. Con un fuerte zarpazo y una ráfaga de viento lanzo al chico rubio de Akatsuki a los arboles.

-Crees que con eso podrás hacerme algún daño –hablo Naruto-

Deidara forjo más figurillas en forma de pequeños animales, extendió sus dos manos para lanzarlas por todo el lugar.

-Te enseñare mi técnica mas poderosa –Deidara realizo aquel jutsu- Katsu……..-resonó por aquel lugar.-

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Sasuke se movía de un lugar a otro esquivando aquellos clones de su hermano. Su cabeza no estaba del todo concentrada.

-Deberías tratar por lo menos de ir en serio otōto baka –dijo con sorna el mayor. Itachi miro de reojo lo que su hermano veía con tanto interés. "_Uzumaki Naruto"_.- Debo decir que el joven Uzumaki simplemente es exquisito…………

Sasuke tembló ante ese comentario, _"Acaso él"_ se dijo a si mismo. Itachi miro con sorpresa como el Sharinga de su hermano se ponía mas marcado en su iris rojo.

Aquellos fragmentos desasían todo lo que se encontraban a su paso. Los hermanos Uchiha pararon al ver como todo era carcomido por la técnica más poderosa de Deidara. Itachi miro con sorpresa que todo aquello y por unos instantes dejo su defensa abierta. Sasuke aprovecho ese instante y le mando un Katon.

Itachi salió disparado, pero con fuerza se detuvo de aquella tierra con una de sus manos.

-¡¡¡TE MATARE!!! –Exclamo con furia Sasuke.-

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Deidara sintió su cuerpo cansado y fatigado, la técnica le había hecho gastar demasiado chakra. Cuando aquel polvo se hubo disipado observo como el bulto del cuerpo inerte del joven se encontraba entre aquellos escombros. Con paso lento se acerco a su presa.

Naruto tomo con fuerza el pie del rubio, y son suma fuerza lo lanzo contra aquella roca saliente. Deidara sintió por unos instantes la vista nublarse.

-Eso me dolió –hablo Naruto mientras se sacudía aquella polvo.- Has desecho mi ropa –Naruto tiro de su chamarra color naranja haciéndola caer en pedazos-

Naruto piso con fuerza el torso del joven rubio. Deidara escupió sangre por las grandes fracturas que proporcionadas por aquellos golpes, su vista se puso cada vez más y más borrosa. "Itachi" susurro.

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

El Uchiha mayor tembló invisiblemente para los ojos de su hermano menor, sin embargo él lo había sentido. "Deidara". Itachi movió sus manos dentro de su capa haciendo varios signos.

Sasuke esquivo con maestría aquella técnica. La lucha era pareja para ambos. Los dos empezaron a respirar aceleradamente, si eso seguía así, ninguno saldría vencedor.

-Decidiremos esto de un golpe, otōto –comento el mayor.-

-Lo mismo dijo –dijo al final Sasuke.-

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Un gran estallido de escucho por aquel lugar. Sasuke e Itachi miraron con sorpresa aquel Rasenga partió la tierra a la mitad.

-¡¡Naruto!! –Grito Sasuke.-

-JAJAJAJA VER MORIR A LOS ULTIMOS DOS DE AQUEL CLAN MALDITO Y HORROROSO –resonó por aquel lugar.- JUGUEMOS………-Naruto se movió con rapidez hacia Sasuke, el joven moreno fue lanzado contra la tierra por una patada hecha por el rubio.

Naruto se volvió a mover con rapidez, para posicionarse frente a frente del mayor del Clan.

-Te matare rápidamente, -dijo son sorna él Kyuubi.- Es mi forma por haberme dejado Salir……-Naruto se alejo con rapidez al ver los ojos del Uchiha tomar una forma distinta al usual Sharinga.-

-Magenkyo Sharinga……

-Mierda………-susurro el Kyuubi antes de ser transportado a aquel lugar solitario y frio.-

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

-Crees que soportaras esto…….72 horas bastaran para…….-hablo Itachi.-

-JAJAJAJA LOS UCHIHA CADA VEZ ME IMPRESIONAN –dijo con burla el Kyuubi.- VAMOS MUESTRAMELO………..MUESTRAME, TU PODER……….

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Itachi abrió con cansancios sus ojos. Hacer ese tipo de técnica le cansaba mas de lo normal. Su respiración dejo de ser tranquila. Naruto se quedo quieto mirando a la nada. Itachi se acomodo el cabello ante aquel viento. El susurro, las hojas caer y de repente unos ojos rojos y colmillos cerca de él.

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

-¡¡Que demonios!! –Exclamo con sorpresa el mayor de los Uchihas al sentir aquel bulto encima suyo.- Deidara………tú……

Deidara sonrió mientras su cuerpo se tensaba por aquella falta de sangre, unos pequeños hilos de baba salían de su boca.

-Lo siento…….-dijo a modo de disculpa.-

-Ahh, pero que romántico, JAJAJAJAJAAJ –rio con estruendo un Naruto con 4 colas salidas.- Mira que interponerse para no matar a ese bastardo…….

Itachi tomo a Deidara antes que aquella quinta cola les partiese en dos. El Uchiha se posiciono en aquel árbol frondoso.

-Eres estúpido –recrimino el moreno-

-Yo…..-Deidara sonrió de medio lado.-

-Sera mejor irnos….-interrumpió el moreno.-

Itachi miro a los lejos. Suspiro al sentir el chakra de su hermano cerca de ellos. _"Ya terminaremos esto luego"._

-CREES QUE LOS DEJARE IRSE TAN FACILMENTE –exclamo Naruto-Kyuubi con firmeza- ¡¡JAMAS!!

-Naruto……..-llamo Sasuke.- Para todo esto………

Naruto movió una de sus colas para apartarlo de su lado. Sasuke lo esquivo. Itachi aprovecho el momento para partir de ahí con un Deidara herido.

-MALDITO UCHIHA, MIS PRESAS SE HAN HIDO…..-exclamo Naruto con furia.- AHORA ME DESARE DE TI……..

Naruto se lanzo con rapidez, dándole zarpazos. Sasuke los esquivo mientras tomaba impulso para darle un golpe.

"Odama Rasenga" escucho el moreno. Una gran bola de color negro se formaba en la boca del rubio. Naruto trago aquella energía, la recluto con dificultad.

-¡¡MORIRAS!! –Naruto lanzo aquella energía en forma de rayo. Sasuke abrió sus ojos con Sharinga-

Aquella energía devoro por completo aquel pedazo de tierra, Sasuke miraba con asombro lo destructivo que podía ser el dulce Naruto. Sasuke entendía que ese que se encontraba parado en frente de él, con esa mirada amenazante y rojiza, no era el Naruto del que estaba enamorado. El rubio que ahora movía estrepitosamente sus colas y sonreía con maldad, no era el rubio que deseaba tener a su lado.

_"Naruto"_ le llamo en su mente._ "Vuelve a mi"_ le volvió a decir.

-Vamos, no creo que te halla matado con eso………-reto con sorna el rubio.-

-Detén esto…….páralo ¡¡Ya!! Dobe –exclamo el moreno.-

-JAJAJAJA………te lo dije, que los tontos sentimiento que él decía sentir por ti me ayudarían a salir…………..Lo que no me creo es que……..alguien como tú no me lastime por sentirse atraído por mi contenedor……..-Naruto se posiciono a un lado del moreno, y con sensualidad le susurro.- ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo, no? –sugirió él.-

-Te equivocas……-se defendió él.- No, no me quiero solo acostar con él……..-Sasuke cerro sus puños.- A decir verdad……..-Sasuke dio vuelta y se topo con aquellos ojos rojos frente a frente.- A decir verdad……….-Sasuke acaricio la mejillas del joven.- Te Amo Naruto………-declaro al final el moreno con una linda sonrisa y sonrojo en las mejillas.-

El Naruto Kyuubi tomo del cuello a joven de piel nívea. Sasuke ni se inmuto por aquella fuerza descomunal que le proporcionaba. _"Me da igual morir"_ dijo en un susurro el moreno. _"Para"_ decía la conciencia de Naruto. Naruto Kyuubi apretujo con más fuerza. _"Detente"_ volvió a insistir la conciencia del rubio. Sasuke dejo de moverse, sus fuerzas empezaba a desaparecer, sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar.

-Noooooooo –grito de repente el rubio mientras dejaba caer al moreno.- No, No, No quiero……A ti no…….no a ti……-decía una y otra vez el rubio.-

Sasuke trato de sentarse, tosió con dificultad, tomo una bocanada de aire, alzo su vista hacia el rubio.

Naruto se encontraba tocándose la cabeza, su rostro detonaba el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

-¡¡Te matare!! –Dijo con voz ronca de nuevo Naruto.- Te matare……..-los ojos del rubio se empezaban a nublar por las lagrimas que salían.- Yo………..Ayúdame, Ayúdame Sasuke………-pedía el Uzumaki.-

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Sasuke se levanto torpemente se acerco rubio que le miraba lloroso. Tomo su rostro y deposito un beso en sus labios. Naruto abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al ver el Sharinga.

-¿¡Donde estas!? –Grito el moreno.- ¿¿¡¡Donde estas Naruto!!??……..-Sasuke escucho a lo lejos un llanto lastimero-

Sasuke corrió de nueva cuenta por aquel pasillo lleno de agua. Al final de todo aquello estaba seguramente el rubio. Sasuke pudo ver al rubio llorando frente a la gran jaula que mantenía preso al Kyuubi.

-Naruto –le llamo él.-

-No te acerques -dijo a modo de advertencia.- No te acerques

-Regresemos……-sugirió Sasuke.-

-No puedo……..Si me voy……Yo……….Él……..-Naruto señalo al zorro que miraba con sorna.-

-VES, TE LO DIJE, SERE LIBRE…….DE UN MODO U OTRO…….-amenazo el Kyuubi.-

-Ven conmigo…….-ordeno el moreno.-

-No puedo, no debo, si lo hago…….-Naruto llevo sus manos a la cara, se limpio torpemente las lagrimas. Él se puso de pie y encaro al moreno.- Gracias por venir a rescatarme………De verdad………..pero………

Sasuke tembló ante la respuesta del rubio. "Debo estar aquí" resonó en su cabeza. Sasuke jalo con fuerza al rubio y lo encamino a la salida junto con él.

-Yo, no saldré, no quiero irme……..-gritaba Naruto- ¡Suéltame! No quiero salir…..-Grito de nuevo-

-Vendrás quieras o no –Dijo él- Ahora, yo lo entiendo –Sasuke tomo al rubio y lo acerco a su pecho.- Te amo, Te amo………Que no lo entiendes……-confeso él-

-Sasuke –dijo un sonrojado rubio.- Yo……..

-Y te deseo tanto, que te haría mío aquí mismo………-Sasuke tomo la barbilla del Uzumaki- Ese zorro no será un estorbo para mí……………

-ME MATARAS……..INTENTALO SI PUEDES……..-reto el zorro desde su jaula-

-No, no te matare, pero me asegurare de que jamás salgas de nuevo………..-Sasuke se acerco al asico del zorro, concentro chakra. Un pequeño fuego de color negro empezó a salir de su mano.

-¡¡MALDITO BASTARDO¿¿¡¡QUE MIERDA ES ESTO!!?? –Pregunto con asombro ante una jaula con barrotes de fuego de color negro.-

-Una pequeña advertencia –contesto el moreno.- Ni te atrevas a volver a salir…….

-JAJAJA SALDRE, TE JURO QUE SALDRE Y TE MATARE……..LO JURO UCHIHA, LO JURO –aquella macabra voz se perdió ante la luz que se empezaba a colar.-

Sasuke recargo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio por el cansancio que sentía en ese momento. Naruto acaricio su cabeza con ternura- Sasuke……..Yo………-Naruto empezó a sentir el cuerpo cansado y adormecido.- Sasuke…….-llamo al final-

**////Fin del Flas Back////**

-Sasuke –llamo con ternura el rubio.- Lo siento……-dijo de nuevo a modo de disculpa.-

-Baka……..-Sasuke tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa. Naruto sonrió con sinceridad.-

-Creo que, Ahora amo el Ramen……..

-Eso es bueno –comento al final Sasuke.-

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

**Y después de unas semanas……..**

Naruto caminaba alegremente con varias bolsas repletas de comida, y varios adornos.

-¿¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?? –Pregunto Sai lleno de más bolsas.-

-Si, quiero, quiero darle una linda sorpresa –comento el rubio.-

-Vale, si es lo que deseas que así sea –un pequeño suspiro salió de la boca del Anbu, todo fuera por que Naruto se sentirá muy bien.-

-Gracias, de verdad gracias –respondió Naruto con un beso en la mejilla blanca de Sai-

Sai se quedo sin decir nada, miro como el rubio empezaba a hablar de todo lo que les faltaba comprar. Sonrió con calidez. _"Bueno, supongo que es una pequeña recompensa" _se dijo.

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Sasuke caminaba con paso lento y cansado en dirección hacia su pequeña zona residencial. Apresuro su paso, al recordar que desde hace una semana que no poseía al rubio. _"Maldita Hokage, esa misión se había extendido"_ reclamaba una y otra vez el moreno

Y es que poco a poco, día a día, semana a semana, Naruto se estaba convirtiendo en una droga excitante, nueva y cálida. _"Te extraño Usuratonkachi" _se repetía Sasuke a si mismo.

Ahora lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa, tomar un baño y meterse a la cama con Naruto.

Abrió aquel pequeño portón, observo la pequeña fuente que hacia aquel ruido al dejar caer el agua de aquel grueso bambú. Se dirigió hacia una pequeña puerta la abrió con mucho cuidado, _"Como me gusta el silencio"_, se quito los zapatos de ninja mientras eran remplazadas por unas pantuflas.

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

-¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SASUKE!!! –Se escucho resonar por toda su casa.-

Sasuke se quedo sorprendido al observar sus casa llena de adornos, la mesa estaba llena de comida, y sus amigos estaban todos adornados de bellas Yukatas.

Observo a Naruto quien caminaba hacia él. Su cabello rubio resplandecía. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, Su Yukata alegre que lo caracterizaba, y sobre todo aquella sonrisa que le incitaba a besarlo.

-Espero que te guste –le dijo el rubio tímidamente-

-Yo…..-dijo un poco sorprendido el moreno.-

-Naruto se esforzó mucho Uchiha-bastardo –señalo Sai con enojo fingido.- Por lo menos quita esa cara de pasota que siempre tienes

-Ahh!! No empieces a provocarlo, Sai baka –amenazo Sakura con llama en sus ojos.-

-Hai –dijo con temor este mientras se escondía detrás de Naruto.-

-Gracias….-comento avergonzado.- Yo……

-Disfruta este momento……….-le dijo en un susurro Kakashi.-

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto con curiosidad Sai a una Sakura mirando el cielo sentada en aquel columpio detrás de la casa del Uchiha.-

-Eso creo –respondió con voz apagada la joven.-

-Te lo estas tomando muy bien…….-comento Sai mientras recargaba su espalda en el árbol-

-Y, como quieres que me lo tome –comento ella- Naruto y Sasuke están mas cerca que antes, tal vez no quería admitirlo, pero………………-Sakura se paro de aquel columpio y encaro a Sai- volvamos……….

Sai miro a la joven parada frente aquel. Sus cabellos alzados en una pequeña cola, sus atuendos coloridos y fresco como ella, y aquel sutil brillo en sus labios, hacían que la joven se viera, femenina, tierna y linda.

Sakura se sorprendió al sentir como Sai le acomodaba aquel mechón juguetón. -Realmente te ves bonita –le dijo en forma de halago-

-Yo….- La joven se sonrojo al mirarlo directamente a los ojos- Yo……

-¿Quién puede creer que de verdad te puedas ver como chica¿No? –hablo Sai mientras mostraba una de sus típicas sonrisas. A la joven le apareció una pequeña venita- El maquillaje hace milagros¿verdad Sakura fea? –La venita de la chica reventó y sin mucho que decir simplemente estampo de un puñetazo al joven en la tierra-

-Serás idiota………-termino de decir la joven mientras daba grandes zancadas con enfado……….

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Sasuke se encontraba sentado mirando las estrellas. Habían pasado unas cuentas horas desde el inicio de aquella fiesta de cumpleaños, y para sorpresa de todos, sasuke no fue tan borde y cortante como siempre. La mayoría adivinaba que era gracias a la forma tan tierna que Naruto se portaba con él. Sai se sentó a un lado de él.

-Bastardo¿te gusto? –pregunto el moreno de piel blanca.-

-Eso creo…….-Sasuke suspiro al ver el pequeño moretón en una se sus mejillas- Gracias………..-dijo él.-

-Ah…….de nada –respondió con sonrojo Sai.-

-Gracias también por el espectáculo –Sasuke le sonrió con arrogancia.-

-¡¡Vete a la mierda!! –Se defendió Sai con sonrojo al recordar el beso por accidente que se dio con Sakura hace unas horas.- Ni creas que te dejare a Naruto tan fácilmente

-Si, si lo que digas –ambos empezaron una lucha de miradas- El ya es mío…….

-No me importa, yo todavía le puedo meter mano JAJAJAJ –Sai sonrió con burla mientras le sacaba la lengua.-

-Serás………-Sasuke le lanzo el abanico a la cara. Sai le iba a responder pero un sonido les interrumpió, un sonido de una olla caer. Los dos jóvenes corrieron a la cocina.

-Itaii, Itaii…….-resonó por aquel lugar- ¿¡Quien fue el maldito que me empujo ttebayo!!?

-¡¡Naruto!! –Gritaron ambos morenos.-

-Maldito Sasuke temee, fuiste tu verdad –Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente mientras miraba con lagrimones aquel contenido esparcido en el suelo.- Temee como te atreves a hacerme tirar este preciado ramen ttebayooooooooooooo

Sasuke y Sai miraban con asombro aquel rubio arrodillado llorando por el caldo de Ramen esparcido. O era su imaginación o Naruto había recuperado la memoria, y todo gracias a una olla de Ramen.

Continuara………

**¡¡¡EUREKA!!! Pues aquí el nuevo capitulo, que me dejo mucho que desear, pero mi coco –ósea cabeza- ya no da para mas, la pelea quedo x.x pero bueno, se hizo lo que se pudo…..v.v ahora solo a esperar un tiempo para empezar uno de los últimos capítulos.**

**GRacias mil por todos los review que con justo me leo, perdonen pero los contesto con calma mas adelante.**

**Solo aclaro que el ultimo capitulo será un Epilogo, para dejar esta historia en 10 capítulos, siempre me han gustado los números pares. Jajaja aparte mis historias siempre terminan en 10 Jojojo. Les dejo. Cuídense.**

**Jane**


	9. Recuerdos olvidados

**Yoshiii ¿¿como han estado¿¿Supongo que bien?? Que cosas otro mes sin actualizar, no tengo perdón, lo siento, pero al parecer mi inspiración esta mas y mas perdida en su mundo.**

**Que puedo decir, es decir he dicho mucho. Solo lean y disfruten.**

**La serie de Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto Sama.**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

-Bien…..-Tsunade quito aquel molesto aparato del ojo perteneciente al rubio.-

-¿¡Que demonios esta pasando ttebayo!? –Pregunto con una vena el Uzumaki.-

-¡¡Ahh!! Efectivamente, has recuperado la memoria……-dijo con cansancio la Hokage.-

-¡¡Ehh!! –dijo con desconcierto el rubio.-

**///Flash Back///**

-Maldito Sasuke temee, fuiste tu verdad –Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente mientras miraba con lagrimones aquel contenido esparcido en el suelo.- Temee como te atreves a hacerme tirar este preciado ramen ttebayooooooooooooo

-¡¡¡Naruto!!! –Sai se acerco con rapidez mientras lo tomaba entre los brazos y lo subía a la parte superior de la Casona.-

-¡¡Ahh¡¡¡Que demonios te pasa, Sai estúpido!! –Exclamo Naruto con una vena.-

-¡Dobe! Estas bien……-Sasuke tomo de las manos al rubio. Naruto al notar aquella cercanía se puso sonrojado y avergonzado-

-¡¡Suéltame!! –grito de pronto-

Los presentes vieron con sorpresa como Naruto solo bajaba la cabeza. Sasuke suspiro. Sakura miro con asombro aquella reacción y Sai, Sai solo sonrió con su típica sonrisa.

-Sera mejor ir a donde Tsunade………..-comento al final Sasuke antes de salir de aquella habitación.-

**////Fin del Flash Back///**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

-Sal un momento –ordeno la Hokage-

-Pero por que solo yo ttebayo, Obaa chan –refuto el rubio-

-¡¡¡Que salgas!!! –ordeno al tiempo que le daba un golpe. Iruka le tomo y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación- Bien, al parecer no recuerda lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses……….. ¿Que piensas hacer? –pregunto la Hokage al moreno. Sasuke que se mantenía recargado en la pared empezó a caminar hacia la puerta-

-Nada, es mejor no decirle nada –dijo el moreno con voz fría-

-El tiene derecho a saber lo que paso……. –inquirió Sakura- Naruto tiene derecho a saber lo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes dos

-No –respondió con firmeza el moreno- Nadie tiene por que decírselo, es algo que solo me concierne a mi y él……

-¿Crees que es lo correcto? –Pregunto Kakashi-

Sasuke asintió. Sai suspiro, la pelirosa iba a protestar pero fue detenida por Tsunade negando que lo hiciera.

-Si es tu decisión, que así sea –término de decir la Hokage- Queda prohibido decirle a Naruto lo que ha pasado en el tiempo que perdió la memoria -Los presentes no dijeron una palabra más, cada uno salió de aquella oficina-

* * *

Sasuke camino con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, reafirmándose una y otra vez que era la decisión que había tomado era la correcta. Sus ojos negros se perdieron en aquel inmenso cielo color naranja, recordó que; aquel pequeño fragmento de tiempo logro compartir con alguien algo llamado "Felicidad".

Odiarlo por no recordar, odiarlo por olvidar todo lo que hizo para alcanzar su frío corazón seria engañarse a si mismo. No podía, simplemente no podía odiar al Usuratonkachi de Naruto por olvidar.

Soledad, rabia y un poco de dolor eran los sentimientos que tenia, pero su mayor consuelo era saber que le vería sonreír. _"Vaya conformismo el mío" _pensó. Un conformismo no egoísta que le alegraba el corazón.

El comprendía que: los te quiero, los eres mas importante para mi, y las noches en que hizo el amor con él, eran ahora muy a su pesar recuerdos…………………Simples Recuerdos Olvidados en la mente de Naruto.

Sasuke creo los ojos al sentir la primera briza de la noche. ¿¡Que haría ahora!? Le vería, le sonreiría¿¡Como actuaria con el dobe ahora!?

"Uzumaki Naruto kun tiene algo que nuestra organización necesita" recordó. Sasuke abrió los ojos al recordar aquellas palabras. "Primero los mato" se dijo con el Sharinga activado. Mataría a todo aquel que quisiera atentar con la persona que consideraba la mas importante.

El moreno comenzó a caminar de regreso a su apartamento, había tomado ya una decisión "Irme de Konoha y Eliminar a Akatsuky" esa seria su meta, la nueva meta de Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba recostado en su cama, después de aquella molesta revisión y de alguna forma todos aquellos hechos que vinieron después, solo le hicieron sentir excluido y sospechar que algo no andaba del todo bien.

Sai se comportaba un poco mas cariñoso de lo normal, la pelirosa le cuidaba como a una mujer, y Kakashi e Iruka solo le sonreían de manera exagerada cada vez que preguntaba por el temee.

"_¿¡Donde demonios se había metido Sasuke!?"_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez, no obstante algo le impedía en preguntar con rudeza que lo caracterizaba a la cual seguramente todos ya estaban acostumbrados.

Naruto se volteo del lado contrario del que estaba, se froto los ojos y sin querer poso su mirada en el retrato del equipo 7. Estiro la mano y tomo aquella foto. _"Sasuke"_ susurro para si, froto con suavidad el pequeño rostro y sin pensarlo poso sus labios en el. Un sonrojo se hizo presente al saber la acción que había hecho, con rapidez puso de nueva cuenta aquel marco en su lugar.

El rubio se metió en aquella ducha caliente y placentera; no tardo ni 20 minutos cuando salió todo fresco y más radiante, se quedo mirando así mismo en aquel espejo de cuerpo entero. Se toco en un suave masaje alrededor de su cuello y noto con sorpresa, tres marcas hechas por algo o alguien. _¿¡Pero quien!?_ Pensó.

"_No hagas eso" dijo él. "Me gustas tanto" le contesto la otra persona. "Pero, Si alguien los ve" dijo el rubio. "Supondrán que yo te los hizo" dijo con simpleza la otra voz._

Naruto abrió los ojos ante aquel recuerdo confuso, al saber que había dicho un nombre que no había alcanzado a escuchar, miro de nuevo aquellas marcas. Un calor abrazador se extendió en su cuerpo al recordar aquella boca sobre su piel.

-¿¿¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE PASO, TTEBAYOOOOOOOOOOO!!!?? –Resonó por toda Konoha-

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo**

Aquel sonido que hacia el pequeño grillo antes de que el cielo se oscureciera. Aquel fresco murmullo del pasto ante el contacto del viento sobre si. Aquel olor singular que producía los pequeños vegetales antes de ser cortados, hacía que ese pequeño lugar no le fuera tan odioso.

Tomo con lentitud un sorbo de té verde e introdujo aquella bola de dango en su boca. Miro con tranquilidad como de nueva cuenta se presentaba la luna que tanto le llegaba a gustar. Blanca. Blanca y pura, justo como él nunca volvería a ser.

El viento movió con gracia sus cabellos largos y negruzcos, cerro de nueva cuenta sus ojos. _"Que tranquilidad" _pensó. Un ruido de algo que se rompía interrumpió con estruendo aquel estado de paz para el joven.

Él se levanto con rapidez, camino por aquella sala y de un solo tirón abrió con fuerza la puerta perteneciente a la cocina.

-¡¡Deidara!! –Exclamo con enojo- Te dije que todavía no puedes andar solo por la casa

-Pero, Yo quería prepararte la cena –dijo como excusa el joven rubio. Deidara trato de pararse con torpeza entre todo aquel vidrio roto. Itachi suspiro al ver como uno de sus dedos sangraban, se sentó para quedar a su altura y sin mucho que hacer, metió el dedo del rubio en su boca.

-No era necesario –dijo Deidara con sonrojo-

-Ya lo se –contesto el otro. Itachi le miro a los ojos, Deidara palpo con suavidad el rostro del moreno-

-Todavía no me acostumbro –le dijo con pesada frustración el rubio. Itachi cerro los ojos al sentir aquella delicada inspección en su rostro e inevitablemente los recuerdos de hace una semana llegaron a su cabeza-

**///Flash Back///**

-Aquí estaremos mejor –dijo Itachi bajando al rubio- ¿¡Por que demonios desobedeciste mi orden!? –Pregunto colérico-

Deidara se limito a bajar la cabeza, guardo absoluto silencio. El moreno acercó aquel pequeño recipiente de agua, el joven rubio se esparció un poco de agua en rostro, haciendo escurrir toda aquella sangre. Itachi permaneció observándole desde la pared-¡¡Contesta!!-le grito-

-No lo se –contesto Deidara con voz apagada-

-¿¡No lo sabes!? –Inquirió Itachi masajeándose la cien- ¿¡Como mierda no lo sabes!? –Volvió a gritarle molesto- ¡¡Todo se ha jodido!! –Itachi le tomo del cuello y le miro a los ojos del joven que en ese momento mantenía los ojos cerrados, le dio un puñetazo sacando toda su frustración. Deidara se limpio con su mano temblorosa aquel hilito de baba y sangre.

-Desde hoy dejamos de ser equipo –dijo Itachi- Me estorbas

-Lo siento –dijo Deidara limpiándose los ojos- Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento –decía una y otra vez el chico. Por un momento nadie contesto. Luego la voz del joven rubio se escucho por aquella cueva- ¡No¡No te vayas Itachi! –Dijo con miedo mientras torpemente trataba de ponerse de pie- ¡No me dejes aquí! –Exclamo con miedo-

-¿Deidara, tú? –Dijo con sorpresa Itachi al ver como su compañero trataba de alcanzarlo del lado contrario del que él estaba- Estoy parado junto a ti……

**///Fin del flash back///**

-No fue tu culpa –dijo de pronto Deidara- Yo lo hice por que, de alguna forma, yo –Deidara bajo aquellos ambarinos ojos sin luz con un sonrojo-

-¿Me amas? –pregunto Itachi serenamente-

-Sera mejor limpiar todo esto¿no lo crees? –Dijo repentinamente el chico-

Itachi jalo con fuerza al rubio, lo estrujo tanto a su cuerpo que pudo escuchar el pequeño gemido ante su respiración sobre su cuello. Metió su mano derecha debajo de su playera con lentitud hasta tocar con suavidad aquel pezón cálido, desato con maestría el cordón que le servía como cinturón a su pareja.

-Alza tus manos –ordeno el moreno-

Deidara sintió como era recostado encima de la mesa del pequeño comedor, escucho refunfuñar al moreno ante el molesto pantalón, trato de acariciarlo, pero el no poder ver simplemente le impedía saber donde estar el moreno.

-Aquí –llamo Itachi mientras tomaba las manos del rubio, él se aferro a su pecho con temor- Eres hermoso –pronuncio en su oído- tan hermoso, que siento que te romperé –Deidara sonrió con melancolía-

-No lo harás –comento con seguridad-

Itachi le beso en la frente. Deidara acerco su rostro tanto que podía sentir de nueva cuenta su aliento, acaricio con sus labios aquella mejilla, y después le beso. Deidara saboreo con su lengua la cavidad del Uchiha, y este por su parte se dejo hacer.

Después de aquel beso fogoso, el moreno levanto las piernas del rubio poniéndolas encima de la mesa, lamio con deleite aquel pequeño orificio antes de la penetración. Deidara se estremeció, al sentir como el moreno engullía con fuerza su sexo, obteniendo como respuesta solo sus gemidos.

Itachi se desnudo poco después de hacer que su pareja se corriera en su boca. Miro con detenimiento el cuerpo desnudo del rubio, aquellas finas y blancas piernas abiertas para él, aquel desnudo cuerpo tapizado de pequeñas gotas a perladas de sudor dispuesto a darle calor, aquella boca semi abierta por la excitación de sus caricias que le hacía elevarse, todo, absolutamente todo le gustaba de ese chico. Sus ojos, su carácter, aun aquellas lágrimas que salían de su rostro le gustaban.

-¿Por qué lloras? –Pregunto Itachi-

-Lo siento –contesto Deidara mientras rápidamente trataba de limpiarse-

-No me gusta –dijo de repente el moreno-

-Ya veo –contesto de nuevo con una sonrisa cálida- Tratare de no hacerlo –declaro Deidara- Te amo

Un cálido latido en su corazón se presento al mirarle, sintió un movimiento en su estomago que le estremecía hasta la medula, una punzada de nervios y sobre todo un temblor apareció ante aquella declaración. _"¿Amor?"_ se dijo. Itachi se acercó al oído de su Koibito, y le susurro algo.

Deidara abrió sus pupilas ante aquellas palabras, y por alguna extraña razón se aferro a su espalda. Itachi sonrió, sonrió con serenidad, algo que jamás Deidara miraría; Y sin saber, ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, haciendo el amor una y otra vez en aquella pequeña cabaña que consideraban como su pequeño hogar.

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Naruto brincaba por aquellos arboles a toda velocidad con desesperación. ¿¿¿¡¡Por que demonios le pasaba todo eso a él!!!??? Naruto se detuvo un poco al mirar aquel mar tan grande que resonaba al chocar contra las gran pendiente, y sin querer recordó lo que Sakura le había dicho.

**///Flash back///**

Naruto se desespero al escuchar aquellos golpes con desesperación que le daban en la puerta, camino con lentitud rascándose la cabeza, tomo el pomo y por fin la abrió dándole paso a una joven de cabellos rosas.

-¡¡Por que demonios te has tardado tanto!!! –Exclamo Sakura con enojo-

-¿Qué pasa Sakura chan¿Vienes a invitarme a una cita, ttebayo? –Comento el rubio en todo divertido, Sakura se sentó en el pequeño sillón y le miro con seriedad-

-Sasuke kun se ha ido de la aldea –dijo-

-Eso no es posible –exclamo con sorpresa Naruto- Sakura chan, él no haría eso…….él no se…….

-Se fue hace tres días y……..-Sakura suspiro con cansancio- Naruto hay algo de debo preguntare antes de todo……..

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto con tono preocupado-

-¿Tú estas enamorado de Sasuke kun? –Pregunto la pelirosa-

-Yo, como, no bromes –dijo el rubio con nerviosismo y vergüenza- Somos dos chicos y, tu y él, yo no, como……-Sakura se acerco al joven y sostuvo su mano con timidez-

-Esta bien si lo amas –Sakura miro con ternura al joven que mantenía la cabeza gacha- A mi me gusta otra persona –Naruto miro a la joven a los ojos- Por eso, por eso es que, por favor tráelo de vuelta y hazlo feliz –dijo la joven con aquellas lagrimas-

-Sakura chan…….-susurro con sorpresa- Yo……

-Probablemente tu no lo recuerdas pero…………

-Pero……

-Tú y él………

**///Fin del Flash Back///**

Naruto camino por aquella pendiente y se topo con aquel gran letrero "Posada Mizu". Tomo aire y con paso seguro entro en ella.

-¿Dónde esta Sasuke? –pregunto-

-Hola chico rubio –saludo alegremente Suigetsu-

Naruto le tomo de aquella camisa- ¿¡Donde demonios esta Sasuke!? –le pregunto con voz alterada-

Suigetsu miro las manos del rubio. Juugo que entraba le miro con sorpresa- Supongo que en la playa –Naruto le dejo caer, y sin mas partió de nuevo por aquel sendero-

-Creo que se reconciliaran –comento Juugo mientras dejaba aquella bandeja de vasos-

-Ahh, eso supongo –Suigetsu tomo con brusquedad a su compañero- Tomemos un descanso en mi habitación –le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona-

* * *

Sasuke camino por aquella orilla pensado una y otra como demonios cazaría a todos los Akatsuky. Cerro sus ojos al sentir el mar acariciar sus pies, abrió los ojos para mirar aquel atardecer que le recordaba a Naruto y fue entonces que lo noto.

Naruto se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él. Sasuke miro con sorpresa aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Naruto miraba aquellos ojos negros que estaban grabados en su alma.

Aquel chocar de las olas era lo único que se podía escuchar ante aquel encuentro.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –pregunto Naruto mientras se abalanza a los brazos del moreno.- ¿¡Por que no me dijiste¿Acaso no te importo? –Naruto aferro su mano al pecho del moreno.- ¿Acaso no me amas? –pregunto al final con los ojos cristalinos.-

Sasuke miro con sorpresa aquellas lagrimas correr por el rostro de Naruto, con una de sus manos limpio una de ellas.- ¿Por que? –Pregunto él.- ¿Para que has venido? –Volvió a preguntar con desesperación el moreno.-

-Te amo……-respondió el rubio mientras comenzaba a besarlo.-

* * *

Sasuke estrujo al rubio con fuerza mientras aspiraba su olor. Naruto enterró su cabeza en el torso desnudo del moreno, mientras le hacia caer en aquella arena caliente. Naruto beso con maestría aquel sabor tan singular que tenia grabado en su memoria.

El rubio le miro de nuevo a los ojos- Te quiero mucho temee, y yo…….yo quiero……….……..-comento sonrojado-

Sasuke le miro a los ojos.- ¿Quién fue? –Pregunto con curiosidad-

-Sakura chan………-contesto Naruto- ¿Por que no me dijiste nada? –pregunto-

Sasuke se sentó a un lado del rubio.- Tenia miedo………-Sasuke movió sus cabellos con una de sus manos desordenándolos con frustración.-

-¿¡Miedo!?...-Naruto sonrió provocando un sonrojo en el moreno.-

-¡De que te ríes! –Exclamo Sasuke con enojo.-

-Sasuke………….-Naruto tomo la mano de Sasuke y señalo la luna y estrellas que adornaban aquel cielo.- Yo también tenía miedo……-El rubio se acerco de nueva cuenta y a escasos centímetros susurro.- Te amo muchooooooooo –dijo con sonrisa zurrona-

Sasuke recostó su cabeza en aquel hombro perteneciente a su compañero.- Creí que era mejor que no recordaras…….

-Cuando Sakura chan me conto todo………yo……-Naruto templo un poco.- estaba avergonzado………-Un lindo carmín surgió en las mejillas del rubio.- Hacer todo ese tipo de cosas, y sobre todo……..

-Sobre todo…..-repitió el moreno.-

-¡¡Me creía una chica!! –Exclamo Naruto con desesperación mientras con sus manos tomaba sus cabellos.- ¡¡Un chica, Un chica!! –Repetía una y otra vez-

-Dobe……..-susurro el moreno. Sasuke con suma agilidad se posiciono encima del rubio. Naruto al tonar la mirada negra y fría de del Uchiha se sonrojo, a la vez que un cosquilleo se presentaba en su cuerpo.-

-Yo, ja ja ja –rio con nervios el rubio- De verdad, yo y tu, eso, arriba tu de mi –dijo con vergüenza-

Sasuke como respuesta, empezó a besar aquel cuello moreno y fresco que ya conocía. Naruto por su parte correspondió aquella caricia en un abrazo torpe y cohibido.

Sasuke introdujo con lentitud sus manos debajo de la chamarra del rubio. Naruto tembló inconsciente mente ante aquellas manos calientes y deseosas. El rubio mordió su mano al sentir la boca del moreno encima del pezón.

-Ahh, Sasuke, yo………..No se que hacer………-dijo el rubio con vergüenza-

-No te preocupes, tenemos mucho tiempo para que aprendas…...-le dijo antes de perderse en aquel pequeño bulto que empezaba a despertar en el rubio.-

Naruto poso su vista en aquellas pequeñas estrellas que empezaban a adornar el cielo, gimió al sentir la boca del moreno encima de su sexo, y sin saber se perdió en aquel pequeño compas que hacia el mar al chocar contra la arena debajo de ellos dos…………

Continuara………..

* * *

**¡¡¡EUREKA!!! Capitulo 9 terminado, y supongo que no me convence, es decir siento que le falta algo, pero las cosas a si son, como sea espero les halla gustado, y ahora mismo espero empezar a escribir el Final de este Fanfic.**

**Dije que el final seria un epilogo, pero no creo que sea un epilogo o no se igual y si, quien sabe. Las cosas han quedado así, Dei chan se quedo ciego en aquella batalla, pero Itachi no le dejara solo, jajajajajaja por cierto, si les queda alguna duda háganmela saber, para aclararla en el ultimo capitulo jojojojojo**

**No diré más. Nos vemos en el final.**

**Atte.**

"**El conejito preferido de Itachi Sama"**


	10. Nunca Digas Jamas

**Bueno aquí el final, ya no doy para mas, este fic me trajo muchas cosas buenas, y nunca pensé en llegar a tener mas de 50 Review¡¡Espero superarme cada dia mas en mi forma de Narración!!!**

**Recuerden que la serie de Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Lean y disfruten.**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Aquellos copos de nieve caían despacio sobre aquel ventanal. El joven de cabellos rubios se envolvió mas a su manta, haciendo que su pareja jalara la cobija empezando una guerra de miradas.

-Dobe¿Acaso quieres que pesque un resfriado? –pregunto Sasuke, Naruto le sonrió de manera juguetona-

Naruto se sentó encima del moreno, este le miro con la ceja levantada- Lo si-en-to –dijo de manera sensual mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello blanco de Sasuke-

-Eres un pervertido, lo sabias……-le dijo Sasuke-

-¿Y eso que? No te gusta que yo maneje la situación¿acaso no puedo ser un pervertido también? – Dijo Naruto con voz jadeante, quitándole con rapidez la camina negra del conjunto de Sasuke- Ríndete……Ahora……Se que te gusta –dijo al final-

Sasuke gruñó un poco mientras hacia un ademan de cabeceo dándole un aire de meditar la respuesta- Jamás serás seme –susurro en un jadeo-

Naruto suspiró- Baka –le insulto mientras inflaba sus mofletes de forma infantil.- ¡Solo alza tus manos! –ordeno-

Sasuke odiaba que le ordenasen; sin embargo, ver aquella faceta del rubio le excitaba. Los labios de Sasuke viajaron de nueva cuenta hacia los labios de Naruto.

Naruto correspondió mas enjundia y deseo, desabotono con mucho cuidado aquel pantalón y sin pudor metió aquella mano juguetona, haciéndole salir un gemido de la boca de Sasuke.

-Do….dobe…….-susurro Sasuke-

-Puedo por lo menos controlar el ritmo –pido el rubio-

-Haz lo que quieras –dijo el moreno indiferente-

Naruto sonrió con prepotencia al sentir el sexo del Uchiha reaccionar antes sus caricias- ¿Dónde quedo mi dobe ingenuo? –Pregunto en un susurro el moreno-

-Supongo que se perdió por ahí –le dijo como respuesta el Uzumaki-

Naruto englutio con calma y delicadeza, haciendo que el moreno jadeara de manera rápida. Mordió, saboreo y masajeo aquella parte tan intima perteneciente a su compañero.

Naruto se paro unos minutos, y con calma sorpréndete se empezó a desnudar ante la mirada de Sasuke.- Te hare el amor –le dijo-

Un Naruto desnudo se posicionada encima del moreno, haciendo que su sexo entrara de una sola estocada en su propia cavidad. Sasuke jadeo al sentir los movimientos de su pareja.

Arriba, Abajo, de un lado a otro. Movimientos lentos y penetrantes era lo que Sasuke sentía cada vez que el rubio cabalgaba sobre él.

-Se siente bien –dijo el Uchiha- Pero hare que se sienta mejor -Y sin pensarlo mucho Sasuke sentó al rubio encima de él

Naruto acaricio las mejillas de su koibito teñidas por aquel tenue sonrojo- Eres muy adorable –le dijo-

-Eso debería decir yo –contesto el moreno-

Sasuke poso sus labios en aquella tetilla expuesta, recibiendo como respuesta jadeos y palabras entrecortadas del rubio, tomo con rapidez aquel pedazo de carne del rubio, lo acaricio y froto con entusiasmo, haciendo que el rubio le susurra cosas excitantes para él. _"Te necesito a mi lado"_ pensó el moreno.

-Mmm…..Ahh…..así…..Sasuke…..-decía el rubio ante aquellas embestidas profundas- ¡Sasuke! Se siente tan bien –le decía el rubio- ¡Ahí¡Quédate un segundo ahí! –pidió-

-Aquí –susurro jadeante- ¿Te gusta aquí? –pregunto-

-Si, por alguna extraña razón, ese lugar………-Naruto abrazo con fuerza al moreno- Te amo…….-Sasuke sonrió como respuesta. _"Te necesito a mi lado por que simplemente te has convertido en mi felicidad"_ termino de decirse a si mismo mientras se corría dentro de su Koibito.

* * *

Sai acaricio con ternura aquel mechón de cabellos rosas, la joven arrugo la nariz de forma graciosa. Él joven suspiro y inevitablemente recordó la primera ves que la había besado.

**///Flash Back///**

Sai camino hacia el departamento de Naruto, algo le decía que tal vez no se encontraba del todo bien, y aunque sabia que le habían prohibido no decirle nada de lo que había ocurrido, él sabia que tenia que hacerlo. Se detuvo antes de tocas al escuchar aquel grito, entro con rapidez y se encontró con un Naruto sobándose la mejilla y a una Sakura tomándole de la camisa de manera amenazante…….

-¡¡¡Pero de que mierda vas!!! –Grito la joven- ¡¡¡Acaso no lo amas¡¡¡Acaso no te importa!!!

-El se fue, si se fue es por que………….-trato de decir Naruto-

-Eres un estúpido¡¡¡¡Naruto baka!!! –grito Sakura con lagrimas- ¡Él te ama, te ama……….Te ama –susurro antes de arrodillarse y empezar a llorar a un mas fuerte- Que no lo comprendes……….

-Sakura chan…….-dijo con sorpresa él rubio. Sai no dijo nada, se quedo mirando a los dos jóvenes-

-Cuídala -dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie, tomaba aquella chaqueta y salía de su apartamento a toda velocidad-

Sai se acerco a la joven- Levántate fea o te resfriaras –dijo el joven-

-¡Sai! –le dijo antes de abrazarlo y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo-

Sai de quedo analizando unos segundo aquel contacto y sin pensarlo mucho rodeo sus brazos en aquella cintura. - Yo le amo, le amo –decía la joven- pero él…….Sasuke kun….

-Eres una buena chica –le dijo el pintor. Sakura se aferro a él- Un chica tonta y fea que cualquiera amaría –termino de decir-

Sakura se separo y le miro con sorpresa, al sentir aquella mano en su mentón- Sai –dijo con sorpresa-

-Un chica fea de la cual me enamore –susurro al final ante de besarla-

**///Fin del Flash Back///**

Sakura abrió los ojos con pesadez, un sonrojo apareció al sentirse observada por Sai, él joven le sonrió.

-Buenos días –saludo Sai-

-Buenos días -Un silencio inundo el departamento- ¿Cómo amaneciste? –Pregunto la chica-

-Bien, aunque la espalda me duele un poco –comento Sai-

-¡¡Ehh!!–dijo Sakura al mirar aquellas marcas de sus uñas-

-Creo que para otra, tratare de no excitarte tanto –dijo al final el chico mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño-

-¡¡Ba-ba-ka¡¡SAI NO BAKA!! –Grito Sakura antes de escuchar el agua correr-

* * *

Un joven entro por una pequeña puerta, se quito aquel sombrero mientras que, con calma bajaba aquella canasta de su espalda, haciendo caer nieve en la pequeña entrada.

Él joven camino por aquel tatami fresco y recién trapeado, entro en la pequeña cocina para depositar dos bolsas, que al parecer estaba llenas de comida, carne y cosas por el estilo.

Escucho el tatarear de una canción, con paso lento y seguro siguió aquel ruido.

Un joven rubio sacaba de la tierra aquellas patatas, mientras movía graciosamente sus labios.

-Estas muy contento –dijo una voz varonil-

-¡Itachi! –Exclamo Deidara- ¿Cuándo has llegado? –pregunto-

-Hace un momento –dijo el moreno-

-Espera un poco, solo termino de sacar mas patatas y te preparare la cena –dijo alegremente mientras volvía a agacharse y continuar tatareando.-

Itachi tomo asiento, cerro los ojos y se perdió en aquel sonido tan gracioso que hacia su pareja. Una sonrisa cálida se desprendió de su cara tan fría y pasiva. Era un asesino, un renegado y sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría muerto. Suspiro.

-No te preocupes –dijo Deidara con aquella canasta llena de patatas-

Itachi se levanto, tomo aquella canasta y se adentro seguido de un rubio.- Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado Itachi –El moreno paro un poco- Cuando tu mueras, moriré contigo –le dijo Deidara alegremente-

-Ya veo –contesto él. Un estornudo salió de la boca de Deidara-

-Creo que me resfriare –dijo el chico-

-Entonces creo que tratare de mantenerte caliente este invierno –comento el moreno mientras tomaba la mano de un sonrojado rubio- Vamos, tengo hambre –dijo al final antes de perderse por aquel pasillo de aquella cabaña cubierta de nieve-

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasukeeeeeeeeee –exclamaba Naruto con frustración-

-Dobe, podrías no se tan escandaloso –pidió el moreno mientras sorbía un poco de café-

-Es que nunca había visto nevar –decía emocionado el rubio- ¿No es genial?

-Usuratonkachi –dijo Sasuke desde aquella banca-

-Sasuke –llamo el rubio mientras se sentaba a su lado- Has pensado en cuantos hijos quieres tener –pregunto con curiosidad-

Sasuke escupido aquel café caliente de su boca- ¡¡Ehh!!

-Dije que si………..

-¡¡Dobe¡¡¡Somos dos chicos!! –Exclamo con sonrojo-

-Mmmm –Dijo como respuesta mientras miraba aquel copo de nieve derretirse en su mano- Eso no es un problema –dijo Naruto antes de abrir aquella lata de té -

-Como que no es un problema –hablo Sasuke- Somos dos chicos, y ¡¡Jamás tendremos hijos¡¡Jamás!! –Exclamo con enojo-

Naruto dio el ultimo trago a la lata del té, miro al moreno a los ojos- Que no has aprendido Sasuke baka

Sasuke le miro con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿Aprender que?

-A no dejar salir de tu boca un Jamás –Naruto se levanto de aquella banca, empezado a caminar de regreso a su pequeño departamento. Sasuke le siguió sin decir nada- Sera mejor que Nunca digas Jamás Sasuke temee –dijo al final el rubio-

Sasuke miro con sorpresa como el rubio se frotaba su vientre mientras una sonrisa zorruna salía de su boca. Suspiro. Era verdad, eso mismo había dicho ante la idea de terminar enamorado del dobe de Naruto y ahora…………….Ahora estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, y al parecer sin saber el Usuratonkachi le daría algo que nunca se imagino, ser padre.

"_Creo que tienes razón, Nunca debo decir Jamás"_ pensó para si.

-Feliz año nuevo –le dijo Naruto-

-Feliz año nuevo Usuratonkachi –dijo al final el moreno antes besarlo-

Naruto le sonrió al terminar aquel roce cálido, le tomo de la mano y Sasuke como respuesta lo acerco más a él, y así siguieron durante todo el camino a casa.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**No que decir, es decir, han pasado muchas cosas durante este fanfic, y gracias a él, conocí al amor de mi vida, Kishimoto mato a Deidara, ahora sabemos el quien es el padre de Naruto –Himeno con lagrimones- pero que puedo hacer todo se termina a la larga, y este es el final……….**

**No sabía que final poner, por que al principio mataría a Itachi pero por cosas del destino se me perdió mi borrador y todo se fue al traste, al final no lo mate, jajajaja…….Sai se quedaría con Gaara y todo esto terminaría en una fiesta jajajaja……..Nada salió como estaba en el borrador.**

**Mil gracias a cada una de las que leyeron, Dos mil a las que me exigían actualizar y Cinco mil a todas las que me dejaron un lindo review expresando su opinión.**

**No diré mas solo que nos vemos en otro Fanfic que ya tengo planeado.**

**Jane**

**Atte.**

"**El conejito preferido de Itachi Sama"**


End file.
